Contra viento y marea
by Pilicasca76
Summary: UA. ¿Qué tan lejos estarías dispuesto a llegar por hacer tus sueños realidad? La familia Briefs lo ha perdido todo, pero Bulma luchará contra todo por reconstruir Corporación Cápsula, llegando incluso a traicionar su moral por dinero. Y en el peor de los lugares conoce a un hombre poderoso que será su salvación y perdición, a la vez. (Es mi primer Fic VXB, espero que les guste!)
1. Chapter 1

Gracias por pasar a leer. Ésta es mi primera historia de DBZ, espero que les guste. Espero sus comentarios, consejos, ideas, todo lo que se les ocurra :)

Los personajes de DBZ no me pertenecen

* * *

Capítulo 1: La decisión

* * *

\- Bulma, ¿entiendes la situación?- Preguntaba un hombre moreno con cabello abundante

\- Sí, profesor Broly- Pensaba ella con la mirada perdida

\- Ya no puedes seguir así. Además de tu profesor de Materiales, soy tu consejero, y es mi responsabilidad velar por tu seguridad Temo que si sigues de esta forma…-

\- No voy a suicidarme- Interrumpió con rabia

El hombre enmudeció. Sabía que no lo haría - … Eres la mejor alumna que esta universidad ha tenido, pero el decano ya no quiere que estés entre nosotros. No quiero que lo malentiendas, pero la universidad no se hará cargo si es que algo llega a ocurrir-

 _Esa mañana había despertado, como siempre, antes que sonara la alarma. Aún estaba oscuro, y por la ventana se lograban distinguir las nubes grisáceas que adornaban el cielo, mostrando que la noche aún no se había ido. Se sentó en su cama y tomó los libros y cuadernos sobre el velador. Era su rutina. El estudio matutino la había ayudado mucho a superarse, así que lo había adoptado casi como una religión. Un par de horas después se levantó y se dirigió a la ducha. El agua estaba muy helada, tanto que sintió dolores de cabeza. Sin embargo agradecía que esta vez tenía agua._

\- Entonces, ¿quiere decir que dejarán que me vaya a otra universidad? Me graduaré como sea, Profesor, y sería una lástima que se perdieran de un genio como yo- Bulma respondía altaneramente

\- No estoy tratando de atacarte, pero el consejo académico sabe de tu situación. Estás en la ruina, vives en una pocilga, se ve que tu salud ha empeorado, a este paso morirás en el intento de graduarte. Aún recuerdo a la hermosa chica que llegó en su primer día, con las mejillas rosadas, llena de sueños y vitalidad. Ahora mírate…- Dijo señalando sus ojeras

\- Gracias - Suspiró sintiéndose insultada

\- Solo quiero que entiendas que graduarte no es lo más importante-

\- Pues, para mí lo es, y lo haré a como dé lugar. Voy a retomar el lugar de mi padre y reconstruiré Corporación Cápsula- Dijo tajante

\- Sabemos sobre tu deuda…- Interrumpió el discurso de la chica

Entonces ella enmudeció. Las cosas habían cambiado.

\- Son 3.000 dólares al casero de tu edificio. ¿Cómo vas a reunirlas? ¿Acaso crees que solo será tomar tus cosas y marcharte de ese lugar? Van a perseguirte hasta que les pagues… Bulma, esta es la mejor institución del país, y por eso no van a permitir involucrarse con un asesinato por ajuste de cuentas, ni menos con que se sepa que una de las alumnas vive en la calle-

\- Solo necesito tiempo- Murmuró ella

\- Tu empleo como mesera ya no te servirá. Con eso has sobrevivido, pero así es como has ido acumulando esa deuda… Si solo pudieras llamar a tu madre-

 _Jamás llamaría a Bunny para algo como eso. Amaba a su madre, pero sabía que luego de la muerte de su padre las cosas habían cambiado mucho, y la rubia había enloquecido._

\- Eso no es posible- Dijo evitando ahondar en el tema

\- Me temo que deberemos expulsarte, Bulma- Declaró el profesor apoyándose en la mesa

\- Diles que me den un mes. Aún tengo una tía a la que puedo contactar…-

\- ¿Es en serio? Deberías haberlo hecho antes… Si es así, todo mejorará, Bulma. Debes recordar que este es tu último año, y pronto comenzará a formularse el proyecto final de titulación-

\- Lo sé, maestro- Claro que lo sabía. Pensaba en ello a diario.

\- Si sigues así, de seguro alguien querrá patrocinar tus proyectos… y eso significaría un trabajo estable a mediados del año-

\- Es por eso que no pueden cortar mi carrera en estos momentos-

\- Tú, preocúpate de saldar la deuda con tu casero, y yo hablaré con el consejo-

\- Muchas gracias-

Bulma no se despidió, solo se levantó violentamente de la silla en que la estaba para salir corriendo de ahí. ¿Qué haría ahora? Obviamente había mentido sobre su tía rica para que la dejaran en paz. ¿Cómo era posible que estuvieran metiéndose en su vida personal? Deberían haberse quedado conformes al ver sus calificaciones… O al menos eso pensó cuando comenzó a matarse estudiando. Inocentemente creyó que la becarían, o que la apoyarían de alguna otra forma si veían su gran potencial. Incluso se había alejado de sus amigos, todo por esforzarse al máximo, devorando libros.

Pero ahora entendía que a esos cerdos, sólo les importaban las apariencias.

 _Era su cuarto año en la capital del norte. Había llegado escapando, justo la semana en la que embargaron su casa debido a las deudas de Bunny. Su padre las había dejado bastante bien aseguradas en cuanto a lo económico, incluso, cuando detectaron su enfermedad, decidió contratar a un contador para producir la mayor cantidad de dinero en el menor tiempo posible. A él jamás le interesó el dinero, pero amaba a sus mujeres, así que necesitaba sentirse seguro al partir. Pero Bunny no lo soportó, incluso al día siguiente del entierro, tomó su cartera de charol roja, y su mejor vestido para ahogar sus penas en el casino de la ciudad. Y así voló la fortuna de los Briefs, llegando al extremo de vender los derechos de los primeros inventos de la familia… como el de las cápsulas Hoi-Poi. Fue el error más grande que pudo cometer, porque incluso ahora las patentes de las cápsulas le daban un ingreso en dinero excesivo a los Daimao, los nuevos dueños._

 _Aún recordaba la última conversación con su madre, quien en su desquicio, había llegado a odiar la ciencia, haciendo que destruyendo por completo los laboratorios de su difunto marido. Y cuando su pequeña Bulma, la que estaba destinada a casarse con algún famoso, le dijo que quería irse a estudiar a la mejor, y la más cara, universidad del país para retomar la labor de su padre, ella enloqueció. Por supuesto no iba a apoyarla económicamente, ni menos darse su bendición para su viaje. Se iba a la ciudad más fría del país, la más lejana, la quería abandonar tal y como lo había hecho su marido._

 _\- No lo lograrás y ni siquiera deberías intentarlo. Tu padre murió gracias a todo eso-_

 _\- Papá enfermó-_

 _\- Fue por culpa de la radiación… Todo por esos inútiles experimentos- Decía autoconvenciéndose – Si te vas, no quiero que vuelvas, no te llamaré, ni te visitaré. Te vas ahora y morirás también para mí- Decía la madre queriendo presionarla para no verla partir, pensando que las amenazas servirían-_

 _\- Lo lograré, mamá. Y cuando lo haga volveremos a nuestra vida de antes-_

 _\- No quiero nada de ti, ni de lo que consigas con estos inútiles trabajos. ¿Por qué no estudias en esta ciudad? Busca algo con sentido, podrías ser actriz, o algo por el estilo-_

 _\- Te amo mamá-_

 _Fue lo último que le dijo al partir…_

Odiaba llorar en público, porque era extremadamente orgullosa. Y se notaba en todo, en su ropa reparada y siempre limpia, trataba de ocultar los desgastes de su viejo bolso de cuero, poniéndole algunos parches de colores. Siempre se veía presentable y pulcra, incluso notaba que sus compañeras admiraban su estilo y originalidad, pensando que todo lo hacía apropósito... Nadie, excepto los profesores entrometidos, sabía de su actual situación económica y por su puesto de su empleo como mesera. Trabaja al otro extremo de la ciudad, en el único lugar que quisieron recibirla sin papeles, y permitiéndole trabajar 12 horas al día, sin hacer preguntas.

Iba viajando en el tren, como era su costumbre, mirando maravillada el paisaje por la ventanilla. No se quejaba, no estaba triste, solo algo preocupada. Pero su espíritu aún no se había roto, y con eso era suficiente para seguir esforzándose y luchando hasta la titulación.

\- Buenas tardes- Saludaba Bulma, entrando al lugar, dejando su bolso y su chaqueta en el casillero, como era costumbre-

\- ¿Cuándo vas a comprarte una chaqueta nueva, niña?- Preguntó un hombre enorme con la cabeza adornada con cuernos.

\- ¿Con lo que me pagas?- Respondió ella divertida

\- No te quejes- Dijo él poniéndose serio

\- No lo hago, señor Ox. Sabe que estoy muy agradecida- Decía sonriéndole al caballero

Ambos se llevaban muy bien. El señor Ox Satán era un hombre gigante, bondadoso y generoso, tanto que llegaba a ser algo despistado, y algunos trabajadores lo engañaban para robarle. Sin embargo cuando llegó Bulma las cosas cambiaron. La chica era justiciera por naturaleza, tenía el carácter fuerte y una gran ética, así que frente a eso sus compañeros de trabajo sabían que no podían luchar contra eso. En un principio le ofrecieron realizar saqueos a las bodegas de forma organizada, pero ella se negó. ¿Cómo traicionaría al único hombre que la apoyaba y mantenía a pesar de todos su problemas? Así que ahora, los ladrones tenían a dos pares de ojos vigilantes encima. A pesar de esto, Bulma no era completamente sincera con su jefe ya que él no sabía que ella iba a la universidad, y de hecho nadie lo hacía. Hace algunos meses había querido comentarle algo a su jefe, sin embargo notó que uno de los chicos fue rechazado por tener estudios técnicos. "No quiero personas que hagan sentirse inferiores de mis clientes", le escuchó decir. Al parecer en esos lugares de la capital del Norte, aún había mucha discriminación…

\- Buenas tardes, ¿quieres algo de café?- Decía Bulma con la cafetera en la mano. Vestía como todos los días su uniforme rosa pastel, abotonado y su mandil blanco.

\- Claro que sí- Respondió el cliente de tez morena

\- ¿Y con qué lo acompañarás?- Preguntaba vertiendo el líquido en su taza

\- Pues, contigo- Respondió algo avergonzado, pareciendo haberse dado ánimos para atreverse a hablarle.

\- Yamcha, sabes que no puedo- Comentó sonriente- Ahora dime qué quieres comer-

\- Dile al gordo de Yajirobe que me prepare ese grandioso estofado carne- Dijo elevando la voz

\- ¡Ya te escuché, amigo!- Un regordete hombre de apariencia graciosa gritaba desde la cocina

\- ¿Bulma? Vamos, podríamos salir solo un par de horas, si quieres le pido permiso al señor Ox-

 _El joven que tenía enfrente de seguro era el más dulce que había conocido en el mundo. Era dedicado, detallista y muy amable. Además era bastante guapo, alto, moreno, pero no estaba si sus cicatrices le daban un toque de chico rebelde o de hombre peligroso. De todas formas, hace mucho que se había decidido a dejar de lado las citas y las relaciones románticas, hasta que terminara la universidad. No podía permitirse distracciones._

\- ¡No! No quiero que el señor Ox se enoje conmigo por tu culpa. Además estoy muy ocupada, realmente no quiero ser grosera pero- Explicaba ella sin querer sonar grosera

\- Bueno, algún día me dirás que sí, así que…- Dijo tomando un lápiz de su bolsillo y una servilleta que estaba sobre la mesa. Le escribió su número telefónico- Como no quieres darme el tuyo, aquí está el mío. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, sólo llámame-

\- Gracias- Dijo sonriéndole.

 _Si supiera que su sonrisa lo hipnotizaba, de seguro se habría detenido._

El día transcurrió sin novedades, y como cada lunes los visitaron los mismos conductores de camiones, que salían a distribuir sus cargas por todo el país. Se había instaurado como un tipo de cábala visitar a la hermosa chica del pelo turquesa antes de cada ruta. Era como la diosa de la buena suerte y los viajes tranquilos.

Bulma sonreía, luego de un buen día de trabajo, buenas propinas y contacto con personas amables. Secaba un vaso repasándolo una y otra vez, hasta que a su mente volvieron los problemas. En pocas horas debería volver a su cuarto rentado. No habría luz, ni calefacción, las velas se acababan, y tendría que entrar por la ventana nuevamente, para no encontrarse con su casero…

\- Niña, aquí está tu paga- Decía el señor Ox

\- Gracias- Dijo ella tomando el sobre

\- Y hay algo extra para tu chaqueta- Comentó el hombre

\- Señor Ox, era una broma- Dijo ella sorprendida

\- Necesito que mi mejor trabajadora esté contenta

 _Bulma era amable y eficiente, todo lo que su jefe quería. Desde hace mucho había dejado esas actitudes altaneras y soberbias, porque cuando la pobreza llegó, también llegó la consciencia y la humildad._

\- Señor Ox… tengo un problema- Comenzó a decir ella

\- No me digas que vas a irte de aquí… Aunque si encontraste algo mejor, lo entendería- El señor Ox elevaba su vista al techo, meditando- Ya sabes que los tiempos han estado difíciles, incluso hay una falla en las cocinas y necesito pagar por la reparación, son 1.000 dólares y no sé de dónde los sacaré-

\- No… es solo que… mañana llevaré un par de minutos tarde- Mintió, cambiando de opinión

\- No hay problemas, Bulma- Contestó con amabilidad

Realmente estuvo a punto de pedirle un préstamo a su jefe. Sabía que él accedería si pudiera, pero al parecer no era la única a la que el dinero le faltaba. Él era su última esperanza, ya había recorrido la ciudad entera pidiendo préstamos, y buscando trabajos con mejores salarios.

Se cambió de ropa, y tomó sus cosas, siempre con la vista baja. Se despidió de todos fingiendo alegría, y dio gracias porque ese día no le tocaba turno completo. Caminó en silencio, con la cabeza llena de ideas hasta la estación del tren para volver a su "hogar".

\- Ayer fueron 300 dólares- Comentaba una chica con sus amigas

Bulma iba aferrada a una barandilla superior al interior del tren, era tarde y estaba cansada, no tenía ánimos de enfocarse en conversaciones ajenas, pero esa frase llamó su atención. Observó de reojo a dos chicas, una morena y una rubia conversando con otra de pelo rojizo.

\- ¿Eso es con propinas?- Preguntaba la pelirroja, al parecer la estaban tratando de convencer

\- Claro que no- Respondió altaneramente la rubia – Eso depende de lo buena que seas, y de lo hermosa que te encuentren. No todas pueden reunir 100 extras cada noche-

\- ¿¡400 dólares la noche!?- Gritó la pelirroja sin poder creerlo

\- Pero debes estar muy segura de querer hacerlo- Comentó la chica morena, la que parecía más sensata – Pocas chicas duran más de dos días –

\- Lo dices como si fuese mucho sacrificio – Observó la pelirroja con desconfianza

La rubia le lanzó una mirada desaprobatoria a la morena – Depende de ti-

\- ¿Y qué debo hacer?-

\- Solo debes presentarte en el Danubio a las 6 de la tarde, ya sabes la dirección, es hacia el norte, cerca de la calle Nevados-

\- Claro- Respondió la pelirroja

" _Es la calle en la que se encuentra le restaurante de Ox",_ pensó Bulma con asombro.

¿Y cuál sería ese dichoso trabajo en el que pagaban tanto? Lo primero que pensó era que se trataba de prostitutas... Queriendo confirmar la idea volvió a mirarlas sin disimular. La chica rubia de cabello corto llevaba jeans, unos lindos mocasines color café y una chaqueta ajustada de los mismos tonos. Y la chica de cabello oscuro llevaba un vestido largo, lila, con un abrigo bastante grueso. Ninguna de las dos parecían chicas de la calle, su ropa estaba bastante cuidada, y tampoco se notaban exhibicionistas, parecían dos personas normales… Ahora sí su curiosidad la estaba matando.

\- ¿Nos conocemos?- Preguntó la rubia levantándose de su asiento para acercarse a Bulma - ¿O es que acaso te gusto?... Lo siento, no me atraen las chicas – Dijo enfrentándola

\- Lo… lo siento – Tartamudeó Bulma y bajó en la siguiente estación.

Bulma no era una persona que se dejase intimidar tan fácilmente, pero esa chica ruda la había dejado congelada. Afortunadamente se había bajado en la estación correcta para llegar a su casa.

Estaba totalmente oscuro, las calles desiertas, y los rincones llenos de basura. Como siempre caminaba rápidamente con la cabeza gacha. Si bien nunca le había pasado nada, camino a casa, se recordaba a sí misma que no debía tentar su suerte. Luego de saludar a un par de perros callejeros, se encontró con uno de los callejones más feos de la zona, y era justo ese en el que se encontraba el edificio de su casero, y su por lo tanto su habitación rentada. Conociendo su camino, anduvo pegándose a una de las paredes tratando de evitar ser vista por las ventanas, ya que Krillin, el dueño, vivía en el primer piso, y era bastante astuto. Con cierta agilidad trepó hacia la escalera de emergencia y comenzó a subir sigilosamente hasta el cuarto piso, tratando de hacer el menor ruido. Luego se encaramó en la ventana de la izquierda y entró por ella destrabando el seguro con un par de pinches de cabello. Estaba todo como lo había, dejado, todo oscuro, metió su bolso y luego entró.

\- ¿Creías que esta noche ibas a poder engañarme de nuevo?- Se escuchó una voz masculina en la oscuridad

\- Señor Krillin- Bulma reconoció la voz de su casero, quien se encontraba esperándola

\- Te descubrí, niña. Ahora págame-

\- Señor, no tengo el dinero en este momento pero si me da un par de días-

\- Hace dos meses dijiste lo mismo y has estado entrando como una ladrona a mi edificio. Ya agotaste tus opciones-

\- ¿Y qué hará? ¿Tirará mis cosas a la calle?- Dijo Bulma queriendo intimidarlo

\- No seas tonta, eso no me beneficiaría en nada. Pero estás tan muerta de hambre que no podría sacar ningún provecho de tu situación. Aunque… hoy vino un tipo de tu universidad-

\- ¿De nuevo?- Preguntó sorprendida sin entender qué ocurría.

\- Si no tengo el dinero, al menos veré cómo te hundes de una vez por todas-

\- Por favor, deme hasta mañana. ¿Acaso cree que una chica bonita como yo no podría ganar algo de dinero en un día?-

\- No me interesas, ¿crees que olvidaría tu deuda por…?-

\- No me refiero a eso, señor Krillin- Corrigió aborreciendo la idea de acostarse con su casero por una deuda- Pero… creo que tengo una posibilidad-

\- Realmente no me importa lo que hagas ni cómo lo hagas. Si quieres robar el dinero, o matar a alguien, no me quiero enterar. Solo tráeme el dinero mañana. Si no lo haces no solo iré a tu universidad… no me conoces, niña, soy capaz de muchas cosas. Mi imaginación es terrible-

\- No me amenace- Enfrentó ella

\- Si no me pagas, voy a hacerte la vida imposible. No solo hablaré con la gente en tu universidad, me encargaré de hacer correr el rumor de que mataste a alguien, esconderé drogas en tus cosas, y así aunque logres terminar tu carrera en alguna parte, nadie va a contratarte. Eso sería peor que matarte- Dijo retirándose de la habitación

Bulma sintió miedo, por primera vez ¿Matar, robar? Su corazón se aceleró y solo puso sentarse a orillas de su fea cama para calmarse. Sentía el ruidoso sonido de su respiración entrecortada. Conocía a Krillin, era un tipo sin escrúpulos, un tipo rencoroso. De pronto elevó la vista a su velador, y lo encontró vacío.

\- ¡Señor Krillin!- Gritó desde su puerta – Mis libros…-

\- Venderé toda esa porquería mañana- Respondió él mientras bajaba por las escaleras

\- Pero… es todo lo que tengo- Dijo ella con un nudo en la garganta

\- Corrección… es todo lo que yo tengo- Rebatió enfadado

\- Al menos devuélvame mis cuadernos- Rogó la chica desde las barandas de las escaleras.

\- No- Dijo cerrando su puerta de golpe, desde el primer piso.

Bulma volvió a su habitación. Lo había evitado todo el día pero en ese momento ya no pudo contenerse y comenzó a llorar. ¿Por qué todo parecía estar en su contra? Al día siguiente tenía un examen de Materiales, uno de los más difíciles de su vida universitaria, no había podido repasar en todo el día… " _A la mierda todo"_ , pensó con la cabeza hundida entre las rodillas. Tal vez su madre tenía razón, querer estudiar en una ciudad ajena, sin dinero, todo para revivir el pasado, todo contra viento y marea, era un error. ¿Y si volvía a casa? Quizás Bunny la recibiría y podría trabajar en cualquier cosa, sin tener que pagar estadía ni esa dichosa universidad. Estaba harta de los malos tratos y los insultos, cuando su padre aún vivía jamás nadie se atrevió a tratarla así, tenía miles de sirvientes, todo lo que quería, absolutamente todo. " _Mi vida era perfecta"_ , pensaba son amargura. ¿Y ahora? Tenía que rogar por tener algo de agua por las mañanas, al que comer en la universidad, algo de dinero para tomar el tren… Ya lo había intentado todo y estaba dándose por vencida, no la habían criado para mendigar, y había usado toda su imaginación para juntar dinero, paseó perros, cuidó niños, incluso trabajó por las noches atendiendo en una gasolinería, pero nada de eso le dio lo suficiente para cubrir sus gastos y rendir en la universidad.

" _Esto es tu culpa, papá, ¿por qué nos dejaste?_ , se preguntó empuñando las manos con toda su fuerza. No podía culparlo, él había hecho todo por ella y su madre. ¿Entonces la culpa era de Bunny? Ya no tenía sentido buscar al responsable de su estado. Entonces se secó las lágrimas, se levantó y tomó un pequeño bolso para guardar todas sus cosas y volver a la Capital del Este…

 _\- Vamos hija, no te des por vencida- Le decía su padre_

 _\- Papá, no puedo arreglar este motor- Reclamaba la pequeña de 8 años, en el taller de su padre_

 _\- Sigue intentándolo, con el tiempo será pan comido-_

 _\- Es muy difícil- Lanzó la llave y se cruzó de brazos_

 _\- ¿Sabes cuántas veces hice explotar el laboratorio antes de lograr que las cápsulas pudieran abrirse sin liberar energía descontroladamente? Fueron muchos meses de trabajo, pero valió la pena. Recuerda, ¿piensas que algo es difícil de lograr? Pues, todo lo importante lo es, mi niña. Tú eres un genio, debes seguir adelante-_

Las palabras de su padre resonaban en su mente… ¿Seguir intentándolo? No podía negar que durante todo este tiempo se había vuelto fuerte, decidida y había encontrado buenas personas. No podía victimizarse, al fin y al cabo las cosas habían salido mal, pero todos tenían dificultades.

" _Tienes razón, papá. Yo puedo"_ , pensó deteniéndose. Esa noche decidió que confiaría en sus conocimientos, en sus estudios diarios, en lo que había aprendido en clases y dormiría tranquilamente. Se daría una última oportunidad para salir adelante, un último esfuerzo.

A la mañana siguiente despertó con mucha energía, decidida a dar lo mejor de sí en el examen. Incluso su buen ánimo duró más allá, quizás porque la prueba le pareció medianamente fácil. Ni siquiera notó que tenía hambre, se dedicó a tomar los trenes correspondientes, siempre esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción. Estaba decidida a pedirle el dinero al señor Ox, para solucionar el problema con Krillin. Caminó hacia el restaurante disfrutando el clima del día, saludando a algunos clientes en el camino.

\- ¿No hay nada que quieras decirme?- Preguntó el señor Ox, deteniéndola frente a su casillero

\- Muchas gracias por el dinero de la chaqueta- Dijo Bulma divertida

\- Me mentiste- Soltó el hombre con los brazos cruzados

-¿Qué?- Preguntó borrando la sonrisa de su rostro

\- Así que vas a la universidad…- Comenzó a decirle él

\- Nunca le dije que no lo hacía-

\- Y le debes mucho dinero a tu casero- Continuó

\- ¿¡Cómo se enteró!?- Gritó Bulma perdiendo el control

\- Vino un profesor- Respondió el hombre

Bulma suspiró hastiada. Ya habían llegado demasiado lejos…

\- ¿Y vas a despedirme por estar estudiando?-

\- Por las mentiras. Siempre pensé que eras la única empleada de confianza que tenía. Además mentiste sobre tus papeles, tu apellido-

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con el trabajo? ¿Qué importa de dónde vengo o lo que hago en mi tiempo libre?- Enfrentó la chica perdiendo el control

\- Pensaba en hacerte gerente… Estoy a punto de retirarme- Respondió el hombre sin querer echarla del lugar.

Bulma tomó su bolso con rabia – Vas a echarme cuando más necesito el trabajo-

\- Lo siento, ya no confío en ti- Sentenció el hombre sin poder mirarla a los ojos.

La chica, tomó sus cosas y salió violentamente del lugar sin saber a dónde ir. No podía volver a su casa sin el dinero. " _Los odio"_ , pensó en sus profesores. Estaba harta de querer hacer lo correcto cada día, harta de ser la chica responsable, la chica amable, tratar de ser la mejor de su clase y conformarse con sobrevivir cada día en vez de vivir su juventud como se debía.

Instintivamente miró su reloj y notó que eran las 17.30 hrs. Entonces dirigió su mirada hacia el norte, al final de la calle. " _El Danubio"_ , pensó, recordando las palabras de las chicas en el tren. Sin saber por qué lo hacía caminó por la calle encontrando un sector alejado, repleto de autos lujosos. El Danubio era un local de fachada oscura, hecha de porcelana, una gran puerta de hierro fundido le daba un toque serio y enigmático. Había un gran tipo en el exterior cuidando la entrada, y una chica vestida con un traje formal recibiendo a los recién llegados. ¿Qué era ese lugar? De pronto reconoció una limusina lustrosa de la que bajaron dos tipos elegantes, ambos con el cabello en punta, color negro. Sintió su corazón acelerarse al ver que no entraban mujeres por la puerta ancha.

" _No seas cobarde, ya no tienes más alternativas"_ , pensó caminando hacia el lugar.

\- Hola…- Titubeó ante la recepcionista de cabello azul

\- No puedes estar aquí, debes entrar por el costado- Le dijo la chica, entre dientes

Entonces Bulma entendió que debía alejarse. Caminó por la dirección indicada hasta una pequeña y oculta puerta. Golpeó un par de veces.

\- Llegaste antes- Saludó una anciana, haciéndola pasar- Apresúrate, no tengo todo el día-

¿La estaban esperando? Siguió a la anciana hacia el interior del lugar. Observó una máquina de tarjetas para marcar los horarios de salida y entrada, y más allá otro guardia custodiando esa salida.

\- Bien, creo que Onsekiz te habrá dado los detalles, pero no sé qué tipo de memoria tienes así que vayamos al grano. Son tres noches a la semana, 200 dólares diarios, y no voy a pedirte audición porque vienes recomendada- Comentó la anciana, parecía cansada

\- ¿No eran 300?- Preguntó Bulma con desfachatez

\- Bueno eso es para las chicas con más experiencia y las que hacen una noche en las mesas-

\- No tengo problemas en hacer las mesas- Dijo con inocencia

\- … al parecer tienes agallas, o necesitas mucho el dinero- Observó la anciana – Déjame verte- Rogó girándola- Eres bonita, y tienes buen cuerpo, pero debes saber que en el escenario necesitarás más que eso-

\- ¿Escenario?-

\- Claro, remodelamos el local, anteriormente teníamos varias tarimas, pero decidimos enfocar toda la atención en una sola bailarina. No quiero ponerte nerviosa, pero esta noche es una prueba, si recibo al menos 5 comentarios positivos de clientes sobre ti, podrás quedarte. Pero debes entender que nuestros clientes son bastante exigentes-

Bulma enmudeció. Al parecer iba entendiendo que ese lugar era un club nocturno, ¿estaba dispuesta a bailar en su tubo toda la noche para pagar su universidad? Ante la duda quiso retirarse de ahí, tenía miedo, jamás se había imaginado como una… prostituta

\- Bien, ahí está el vestidor, tu tocador es el del fondo, dile a las chicas que busquen algo de tu talla. Si traes alguna pista de música debes dársela al DJ con anticipación-

Sin saber por qué, continuó el camino hacia el vestidor

\- La chica es bonita, Onzekiz- Dijo la anciana irrumpiendo en el vestidor.

Onsekiz era la chica rubia que había visto en el tren. En ese momento pensó que corregiría la situación y la dejaría libre, ya que no era a ella a la que estaban esperando. Se preparó para ser echada del lugar – Te lo dije…- Observaba a Bulma, sonriendo. ¿A qué estaba jugando?- Siéntate, nueva- Le ordenó a Bulma- Señora Baba, nosotras le daremos los demás detalles-

\- Bien- Dijo la anciana retirándose

La habitación estaba totalmente adornada con bonitas lámparas y un papel tapiz color burdeo. A un costado había un vestidor con muchos pares de tacones de todos los colores, y distintos diseños. En el lugar también había un sinfín de accesorios, plumas, batas translúcidas. Los tocadores de las chicas eran muebles blancos clásicos, tres espejos, con cómodas butacas, todo bastante iluminado. El lugar además de buena decoración tenía un sector de alimentación, con un par de cafeteras, algunos bocadillos y pasteles. Y la pobre moría de hambre…

\- Así que realmente te gusto- Interrumpió Onsekiz

\- No digas tonterías- Corrigió Bulma, ofuscada- Solo vine… por curiosidad-

\- Se ve que necesitas el dinero- Respondió la rubia

\- Hola, me llamo Milk- Saludó la chica del cabello oscuro

\- Escuchen, no quiero ser grosera pero no soy capaz de hacer esto, yo soy una chica decente-

\- ¿Y acaso nosotras no lo somos?- Enfrentó Onsekiz

\- Discúlpame, no es lo que quise decir-

\- Tranquilízate- Murmuró Milk dándole una palmadita en la espalda a Bulma

\- Nueva, que te quede claro, en primer lugar no somos prostitutas, somos bailarinas, no está permitido acostarse con clientes en el local, aunque si quieres hacerlo hay un chico llamado Ten que arrienda habitaciones en un edificio cercano… En segundo lugar, nosotras no tenemos contacto directo con los clientes. Solo las chicas que atienden las mesas se llevan esa parte-

\- Oh…- Murmuró Bulma, recordando la reacción de la señora Baba- Y… ¿ustedes se desnudan?-

\- Depende- Rio la rubia- Depende de cuánto quieras ganar en las noches-

Teniendo toda esa información las cosas no parecían tan terribles _"Bulma, por favor, son bailarinas exóticas, no puedes caer tan bajo!"_ , pensaba.

\- Debes decidir si te quedas o te vas, porque pronto llegará la verdadera recomendada-

\- No la presiones Onsekiz- Decía la chica de cabello negro - ¿Bulma, no es cierto? Yo llegué aquí de la misma forma que tú, y este trabajo me ha dado gran estabilidad económica. No digo que debes quedarte, pero… a veces los prejuicios nos limitan. Personalmente creo que deberías intentarlo, aunque sea una noche, y decidir-

\- No le ruegues- Dijo la chica rubia con rudeza

\- No le estoy rogando pero, mírala, se nota que tiene problemas-

Milk tenía toda la razón y Bulma no dejaba de mirar la mesa de los bocadillos…

Si accedía a este trabajo, aunque fuese por una noche, ganaría todo el sueldo de la semana que obtenía con Ox, y al menos podría darle un adelanto a Krillin para recuperar sus libros y cuadernos. ¿Qué tan terrible era lo que tenía que hacer? Recordó a su padre " _Sigue intentándolo"_ , pero de seguro, si supiera que se había metido a un club nocturno, él estaría decepcionado. ¿Y su madre, qué diría? La cabeza se le llenaba de dudas… Pero esos pastelillos se veían deliciosos, hace meses que no comía algo parecido. ¿Y si alguien en la universidad se enteraba? Eso era lo que menos le preocupaba, de hecho ¡Ojalá alguien lo supiera! ¡Que todos se enteraran! Al fin y al cabo le reclamaron por ser pobre y tener deudas con tipos peligrosos, no dijeron nada sobre la decencia ni el decoro…

\- Solo una noche- Dijo Bulma con el corazón acelerado. De alguna forma no solo quería el dinero y la comida, también quería lanzar todas sus inhibiciones por la ventana- Pero no tengo nada preparado- Dijo algo preocupada.

\- No te preocupes, te ayudaremos- Respondió Milk guiñándole el ojo

Gracias :)


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de DBZ no me pertencen

Capítulo 2: El Danubio

* * *

\- ¿Y por qué hacer negocios aquí?- Preguntó un chico de cabello en punta

\- Es cierto, tío- Respondió Raditz, observando a su alrededor- Hay mucha distracción

\- Ya basta de reclamos, chicos, esperaremos a Lord Freezer a ver qué tiene que decirnos. De seguro tendrá sus motivos – Respondió Turles recostado con confianza en su asiento

\- Si papa supiera que estamos aquí…- Murmuró el menor

\- Kakarotto, últimamente hablas como un maldito cobarde- Observó su hermano, Raditz

\- Tenerle respeto a mi padre no es cobardía- Finalizó el hermano menor y se levantó de la silla para recorrer el lugar.

El chico era alto, cabello oscuro en punta, vestía un traje gris opaco y finos zapatos de cuero de punta cuadrada. Tenía gran porte y exudaba elegancia. Se dirigía directamente a una entrada oculta a un costado del escenario principal del Danubio, y en su camino se topó con varias chicas ofreciéndole tragos y otras cosas…

\- Busco a Milk- Murmuró a otra chica justo en la entrada del escondrijo

Al escuchar esto, todas se esfumaron, ya que cuando los clientes tenían sus favoritas, no había nada que pudieran hacer para ganar las propinas. Ese dinero ya tenía dueño.

\- Gokú- Saludó suavemente la chica de cabello negro, saliendo a su encuentro.

\- Estás hermosa- Halagó el chico mientras se apegaba a una esquina queriendo ocultarse, seguramente de la vista de su familia.

Milk entristeció con ese gesto – Gracias…-

\- ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos de aquí?- Preguntó tomándola por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia sí.

\- No puedo, la señora Baba está muy atenta desde la última vez. Además tengo una compañera nueva y la estoy ayudando, en realidad estoy muy ocupada- Respondió ella jugando con un mechón de cabello

\- Vamos, no me hagas rogar. Sabes que quieres irte conmigo- Insistió él sonriéndole

Y ella le dedicó una pícara sonrisa – Claro… Pero, realmente no puedo-

\- Podríamos ser rápidos, volveremos en algunos minutos-

Entonces ella se zafó del agarre del hombre - ¿Y, explícame, a dónde precisamente quieres llevarme esta vez? ¿Al estacionamiento para que tengamos sexo en la parte de atrás de tu auto?-

\- Pues, a donde quieras. Si quieres podemos ir a un motel, aunque eso nos llevaría algo de tiempo y acabas de decir…- Dijo él con naturalidad sin entender por qué ella estaba enfadada.

Milk negó con la cabeza, decepcionada – Estoy cansada de esto, de vernos a escondidas. He arriesgado mucho por nosotros, Gokú. ¿Y tú qué has hecho por mí?-

\- Sabes que mi situación es distinta-

\- ¿Es porque vienes que una familia rica? ¿O porque te avergüenza salir con una chica de un club nocturno?-

\- Ambas- Respondió él, sin querer, ni poder, ocultar nada. Ante la respuesta Milk, se ofendió, abrió sus negros ojos y se dio media vuelta para abandonarlo en el lugar. Sin embargo Gokú tomó su brazo para detenerla - Pero eso no evita que te ame – Susurró con sinceridad

\- ¿Me amas?- Preguntó ella con la vista baja. Jamás le había escuchado decir esas palabras, sin duda algo dentro de ella cambió por completo. ¿Iba a creerle? Por supuesto, ese ingenuo hombre que tenía enfrente no sabía mentir. ¿Y cómo tratar de ocultarle que era mutuo?

\- Pronto cerraré mis propios negocios, y en ese momento dejaré de depender de mi familia. Cuando eso ocurra te sacaré de aquí y nos iremos juntos. No volverás a trabajar en un lugar como éste, y nunca nos faltará nada. Lo prometo- Dijo besando las manos de la chica

\- Señor Son- Saludó la señora Baba, quien acababa de llegar al lugar

Milk comenzó a temblar, miedosa de las consecuencias de encontrarse juntos. Aún recordaba la bochornosa escena de la semana pasada en donde los encontró en pleno acto en uno de los vestidores.

\- Gracias por tu amabilidad- Dijo Gokú, sacando su billetera para ponerle un billete en uno de los lazos del sujetador.

Ambos sabían que era uno de los gestos más denigrantes que él podía tener, pero era la única forma de que la señora Baba dejara en paz a Milk. Kakarotto, o Gokú como le llamaban sus amigos, se retiró nervioso con intenciones de volver a la mesa en donde lo esperaban su hermano y su tío.

\- ¡Qué eficiencia, niña!- Dijo la señora irónicamente- Ganas dinero incluso en tus horas libres-

Milk no se atrevió a contestarle, así que solo agachó su cabeza en señal de respeto a su jefa y esperó que se retirara para luego ir a buscar a su nueva compañera tras bambalinas.

\- Al fin llegaste, Kakarotto. Lord Freezer viene retrasado así que estamos obligados a esperarlo- Decía su tío Turles con una chica desconocida sentada en sus piernas, quien reía y le coqueteaba.

Mientras Gokú se acomodaba en la mesa a un lado de su hermano, las luces del lugar bajaron su intensidad haciendo que se destacara sólo el escenario principal en donde apareció un joven de cabello verde, realmente guapo, con micrófono en mano. "Buenas noches caballeros, y sean bienvenidos a una noche más de diversión y belleza en su club preferido. El Danubio se complace en presentar el debut de una nueva estrella. Dejo con ustedes a la Sirena del Danubio"

\- Zarbón hace presentaciones cada vez más dramáticas- Rio Raditz mientras se acomodaba para observar el show que iba a comenzar.

Todo el lugar se sumió en la oscuridad, nuevamente, y en la penumbra se puso distinguir una silueta femenina tomando posición en el centro del escenario. Pronto la máquina de humo comenzó a funcionar y suavemente las luces la iluminaron descubriendo a una silueta cubierta por un abrigo de piel color negro. No fue hasta que el primer compás de la música se escuchó, que la chica comenzó a quitarse con suavidad la prenda.

\- Mira, tiene el cabello celeste- Observó Raditz impresionado

\- ¿Tendrá una peluca? Es un color extraño- Comentó Turles, igual de concentrado en la actuación.

La chica en el escenario continuaba de espaldas, vistiendo una falda corta y un top color gris metálico, el cabello a un lado, dejando ver su blanquecina piel, decorada con tenues brillos. Cuando el ritmo se aceleró, la chica giró hacia el público pareciendo algo nerviosa y confundida. En ese momento todos los presentes dejaron sus tareas para concentrarse en la nueva belleza del lugar, a la que bien habían apodado "la Sirena".

\- Es preciosa- Murmuró Raditz, embobado, con el ceño fruncido.

Se notaba que la chica no tenía experiencia en el baile, sin embargo, casi naturalmente era sensual, se movía delicadamente, sin coreografías, solo disfrutando el ritmo de la música. Caminó a lo largo y ancho del escenario mostrándose ante sus clientes, y poco a poco comenzó a parecer más confiada en lo que estaba haciendo. Se acercó a uno de los postes de las esquinas. Aprovechando el momento, Raditz dejó su asiento y fue al encuentro con la chica dispuesto a darle algo de dinero, como era la costumbre. Pero cuando ella lo distinguió cambió de dirección y volvió al medio del escenario, como queriendo evitar contacto con los clientes. La situación tenía desconcertados a todos los babosos que rogaban por un momento de cercanía con la chica para darle algunos billetes. Por lo general, las bailarinas aprovechaban esos momentos para obtener la mayor cantidad de propinas posibles. Pero ella parecía querer hacerse de rogar.

Por lástima el show finalizó y acto seguido la chica desapareció, sin querer hacer una reverencia o algo por el estilo. Ella había huido.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a esa chica?- Preguntó Turles algo impactado- Rechazó todo el dinero que le estaban ofreciendo. Si es millonaria no debería haberse venido a meter a este lugar-

\- Tiene un estilo peculiar. Pareciera como si fuera principiante- Observó Kakarotto

\- La señora Baba jamás pondría a una principiante en el escenario- Defendió Raditz, como si aún no pudiese liberarse del embrujo de la Sirena.

\- Es cierto, este lugar es conocido por tener a verdaderas profesionales. Es el mejor club de la ciudad, y el más caro…- Comentó Turles observando la carta de tragos

\- Señores, ¿les ofrezco algunas bebidas?- Interrumpió una chica amablemente

\- Tráenos una ronda de whiskies secos, y que sean dobles- Ordenó Turles, golpeándole una nalga a la mesera.

\- De inmediato- Sonrió la chica sin importarle el gesto. Acto seguido le guiñó el ojo para irse de ahí.

\- Amo a estas chicas- Rio el tío relamiendo sus labios.

\- ¡Miren quién viene ahí!- Gritó Raditz al identificar la llegada de Lord Freezer y un par de guardaespaldas.

\- No tienes por qué ser tan vulgar, Raditz- Respondió Lord Freezer, vestido con extravagantes ropas violáceas y blancas.

\- Lord Freezer, es un placer tenerlo con nosotros- Turles se levantaba de su asiento para reverenciar al recién llegado.

\- Pónganse cómodos- Ordenó ante el gesto de Turles- Nuestra conversación será bastante breve-

La mesera volvía con una bandeja con los tragos pedidos

\- Buenas noches señor, ¿le gustaría algún trago?- Saludó al recién llegado

\- No bebo alcohol de mala calidad. Ahora vete, estamos ocupados. Y dile a tus compañeras zorritas que no nos interrumpan nuevamente- Dijo con desprecio, Lord Freezer

\- Eh… sí, señor- Respondió la chica sin entender su actitud, y retirándose rápidamente.

Ninguno de los presentes entendía a Lord Freezer, ¿por qué los había citado en un lugar como si no quería beber y tampoco le gustaba la compañía de las chicas que trabajaban ahí? Lo cierto era que el extravagante ser, era bastante temperamental y extraño pero, por sobre todo, era peligroso. Nadie se había atrevido nunca a levantarle la voz o a enfrentarlo. Solo había una voz a la que escuchaba pero, para desgracia de todos, el dueño de esa voz no se encontraba presente.

\- Quiero que laven mi dinero en sus empresas- Soltó el recién llegado, sin rodeos

\- No… no hay problemas, Lord Freezer- Tartamudeó Turles dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro

\- Tendrán un 8% de comisión, pero quiero que Bardock no se entere. Sé que ustedes podrán arreglarlo-

\- ¿De cuánto dinero estamos hablando?-

\- No es mucho, solo algunos millones-

Turles se sorprendió. Freezer era uno de los traficantes de drogas más poderosos del país. ¿Cómo era posible que solo fuese a lavar algunos millones de dólares? - Señor Freezer…-

\- Lord- Corrigió el magnate

\- Eh, disculpe… Lord Freezer, dígame, ¿acaso el negocio va mal? Si es así nosotros podemos asociarnos para- Comenzó a decir Turles, quien siempre había estado interesado en ser su socio.

\- No seas ingenuo Turles, ustedes solo van a lavar una mínima parte de mis ganancias. Seamos sinceros, sus negocios son pequeños y sus ingresos no se comparan con los de otros de mis socios-

\- ¿Se refiere a Vegeta Ouji?- Preguntó Raditz, sin rodeos.

\- Bien, seré sincero. Quiero que las empresas de Vegeta laven todo mi dinero. Sus industrias sí están a la altura de mis negocios, pero tengo algunos problemas. En primer lugar no es conveniente lavar dinero en un solo lugar, necesito socios _minoritarios_. Además, Vegeta es un tipo cauteloso, es obvio que querrá ver a otras empresas en el negocio, no querrá aceptar si lo hace por sí solo-

\- ¿Y no lo citó para hoy?- Preguntó Raditz

\- Primero quería cerrar el trato con ustedes, y mañana hablaremos con él. Todos- Ordenó Freezer

\- Esto no es necesario, Lord Freezer. Si usted confiara su dinero a todas nuestras industrias podría lavarse sin problemas, mensualmente. No necesita a Vegeta para este negocio-

\- No se trata del dinero, Turles. Se trata del poder. Quiero que Vegeta sea mi sucesor, quiero que aprenda del negocio, y que conozca mis productos-

\- Tendremos que pensarlo, Lord Freezer- Interrumpió Gokú

\- El pequeño Kakarotto ya creció, ¿quieres opinar?- Se burló Freezer reclinándose en la silla

\- Guarda silencio, Kakarotto- Reprendió su tío Turles, entre dientes

\- No quiero hacer esto a espaldas de mi padre- Dijo él, negando con la cabeza

\- No lo hagas, puedes irte de aquí ahora mismo, pero no olvides que aún dependes de nosotros. Si no nos apoyas me encargaré de que te quedes en la calle. De todas formas, cuando tu padre muera, será Raditz quien herede las empresas- Amenazó Turles

Gokú empuñó su mano con fuerza, sentía impotencia. No solo por saber que necesitaba el dinero para "liberar" a Milk de su vida como bailarina, sino que ponerse en contra de Freezer, significaba ponerse en contra de una de las mafias más dominantes del país, arriesgando su propia vida, la de su madre, su padre y quizás la de Milk.

\- ¿Entonces?- Preguntó el magnate

\- Me encargaré de todo, Lord Freezer- Declaró Turles brindando con su whisky

\- Entonces, nos veremos mañana en este mismo lugar, a la misma hora- Dijo poniéndose de pie.

No se despidieron. Los hombres de la familia Son, solo vieron como el traficante se iba acompañado de sus guardaespaldas.

\- Esto no me gusta- Confesó Raditz

\- ¿Ahora tú? Realmente Bardock engendró a un par de miedosos. ¿Entienden cuánto dinero ganaremos con este trato? Además de estar bajo la protección del gran Lord Freezer-

\- ¿Por qué no quiere que nuestro padre se entere?- Preguntó Raditz

\- Porque Bardock es demasiado moral. Ha perdido grandes oportunidades de asegurar a su familia, por mojigato- Explicó Turles

\- Es porque es un buen hombre- Susurró Gokú

\- Este mundo no está hecho para que los buenos triunfen, hijo- Dijo Turles, terminando su copa.

* * *

\- ¿Qué se supone que hiciste?- La señora Baba entraba al vestidor de las bailarinas buscando a Bulma

\- Bailé… lo hice lo mejor que pude- Murmuró Bulma, aun temblando

\- Pero, jamás te acercaste a los clientes, no obtuviste propinas- Dijo ella frunciendo el ceño

\- ¿Y qué quería que hiciera? ¿Lanzarme a ellos y dejar que me tocaran?- Preguntó espantada

\- ¡Claro!- Respondió la anciana, con naturalidad

\- No puedo hacer algo como eso- Dijo Bulma, indignada y alterada

\- Pues, entonces, vete y no vuelvas nunca más- Dijo la anciana entregándole algunos billetes y retirándose del vestidor

\- Cálmate, Bulma- Dijo la chica de cabello negro abrazándola, cuando ya estuvieron solas

\- Es que no puedo hacerlo- Explicó correspondiendo el abrazo

\- Entonces deberías irte de aquí. Ya lo intentaste, y tienes tu dinero-

\- No lo entiendes, ya no tengo trabajo, no sé de dónde sacar dinero para mis deudas- Sollozó

\- ¡Basta de lamentaciones!- Gritó la chica rubia de cabello corto llegando al vestidor - Vengo escapando del vestidor de las meseras, escuchando quejas, llantos, peleas. Solo quiero un lugar pacífico para prepararme- Onsekiz se sentó en su tocador y comenzó a cepillarse el cabello

\- ¿Podrías dejar de ser tan insensible?- Reprendió Milk, aun teniendo a Bulma en sus brazos

\- Yo creo que tú eres demasiado sensible, Milk. Es por eso que llevas 1 año acostándote con el mismo hombre, y ¿aún crees que te llevará de aquí para que se casen y vivan una vida feliz? Si fueses menos sensible ya habrías entendido que él solo quiere aprovecharse de ti-

Bulma abrió los ojos y se fijó en la pelinegra. Ella guardaba silencio queriendo contenerse por las duras palabras de la rubia – Vamos, Bulma. Vístete, te llevaré a tu casa- Le dijo, cambiando el tema

\- Oh, no. No me dejarán sola esta noche, claro que no-

\- Pediré permiso a la señora Baba para salir un momento. Si interfieres le contaré que llegaste tarde, y dejaré de cubrirte- Amenazó Milk, divertida.

\- ¿Ves? A eso me refería con lo de la sensibilidad. ¡Ya estás mejorando!- Dijo la chica riendo

\- Nos vemos- Rio Milk. Aunque Onsekiz fuese ruda y desconsiderada, no podía enfadarse con ella.

Ambas salieron del vestidor.

Al contrario del resto del Danubio, el área tras bambalinas era un completo laberinto. De seguro, sin guía, una chica nueva como Bulma se perdería. Observó a varias chicas caminando en grupos vestidas con los diminutos uniformes de latex, todas eran hermosas, y a nadie parecía importarle su situación como trabajadoras de un Club Nocturno. ¿Acaso sentían que era algo normal? ¿Lo disfrutaban? ¿O simplemente ya se habían resignado?

\- ¡Hola Milk!- Una desconocida saludó a su acompañante - ¡Oh, tú eres la Sirena!- Luego la saludó a ella, interrumpiendo su camino.

\- Hola… eso creo- Respondió la peliturqueza, algo insegura

\- No seas tímida, eres muy bonita. ¿Tu cabello es real? – Preguntaba ella impactada- ¡Oye! Bienvenida al Danubio, espero que comience a irte muy bien aquí- Le decía sonriente

\- Mu… muchas gracias- Dijo Bulma sorprendida por la amabilidad de la chica

La desconocida volvió a su grupo y todas las demás chica saludaron a Bulma desde la distancia. Pudo distinguir frases como "Es muy linda" "Parece tan inocente" "Y es muy amable".

Bulma medio sonrió dándose el derecho de sentirse halagada.

" _¡No eres más que una perdedora!", escuchaba la voz de su antigua jefa, mientras trabaja ordenando ropa en una tienda de modas. "¿Acaso vas a hacerlo todo mal?" La regañaba por todo, a diario. No sabía qué había hecho para recibir tanto odio de esa mujer, pero ya estaba cansada. La paga era mínima y el trabajo parecía nunca terminar. "La chica de la alta sociedad se cree mejor que nosotras", decía en voz alta a sus demás compañeras. "Y mírenla no tiene nada de especial… con ese cabello y esa piel cualquiera pensaría que estas muerta. Deberías teñirte de otro color, no quiero que esto se transforme en una fiesta de día de Brujas". Ese día, el mismo día en que renunció, decidió nunca más volver a usar su verdadero apellido. Nunca quiso admitirlo pero las palabras de la mujer calaron tan hondo dentro de su mente, que dejó de observarse al espejo, como asumiendo que no era bonita, y queriendo evitarse el mal rato de notarlo en su reflejo._

\- ¡Muéstrame tus brazos, Launch!- Los gritos de la señora Baba la sacaron de sus recuerdos

A la distancia, en la entrada lateral, la misma custodiada por un guardia calvo y alto se encontraba la señora Baba impidiéndole el ingreso a una chica de cabello azul y rizados.

\- Señora Baba, no he hecho nada malo- Reclamaba la chica, ocultando sus brazos

\- No vendrás a trabajar a este lugar si estás drogada. Ahora ve al baño y tráeme tu orina-

\- ¡Bien, me voy de este sucio lugar!- Gritaba ofendida

\- Perfecto, no te molestes en volver. ¡Nunca! Este es un lugar de respeto, no quiero chicas perdidas en contacto con mis niñas o con mis clientes-

\- ¡Oh, vamos, ese es un PROS TI BU LO! ¿Un lugar de respeto?-

\- Ya veo que nunca lo entendiste… - Murmuró la anciana - ¡Nappa, saca a esta tonta de aquí! Y nunca vuelvas a dejarla entrar –

El enorme hombre calvo echaba a la chica del lugar mientras ella gritaba e insultaba a todos en el interior. Nunca volverían a verla en el Danubio.

\- ¿Y ustedes?- Se acercó la anciana

\- Llevaré a Bulma a su casa, señora Baba. Ya sabe que aún no entro a mi turno-

\- Está bien…- Dijo entre dientes. Parecía que ya había tenido demasiado con la chica anterior.

Justo cuando estaban retirándose, la peliturquesa detuvo el paso y volvió al encuentro con la señora Baba- Señora, usted dijo que si tenía comentarios positivos sobre mí, me quedaría-

La anciana le sonrió- Recibí muchos y esto… Tu propina- Dijo ofreciéndole otro montón de billetes- Los clientes insistieron en que te lo entregara. Realmente llamaste la atención de todos esta noche. Pero si no vas a bailar como es debido no puedo dejarte trabajando-

La chica frunció el ceño observando los billetes que le ofrecía- ¿Me daría otra oportunidad?-

\- Mañana en la noche, pero iras en las mesas. Si pasas esa prueba te contrataré como bailarina permanente y serán 300 cada noche-

Bulma tragó en seco sabiendo lo que eso significaba – Nos vemos mañana, entonces. Gracias- Dijo ella estrechando la esquiva mano de su nueva jefa. El gesto fue extraño, pero la señora Baba acabó aceptándolo de buena forma.

Bulma y Milk pasaron por la custodia de Nappa, quién las dejó salir del lugar sin ningún problema. Ya fuera del lugar la pelinegra le indicó el lugar en donde estaba estacionado su pequeño y viejo automóvil, y se acercaron rápidamente hacia él. La noche estaba bastante fría…

\- Milk- Saludó un joven alto de cabellos en punta, quien parecía haber estado sufriendo las consecuencias de la baja temperatura desde hace un rato. Apareció desde las sombras interrumpiendo el camino de las chicas.

\- Ahora no, Gokú- Dijo ella sonando cortante

\- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó desentendido - ¡Hola, soy Gokú!- Saludó el chico a la peliturquesa – Eres la… ¿Sirena? ¡Vaya, mi hermano se volvió tu admirador de inmediato!- Decía con naturalidad

Bulma solo le respondió con una sonrisa - Milk, puedo irme sola a casa- Le susurró sin querer incomodar a su amiga. Ya había notado que entre ambos ocurría algo.

\- No es necesario. Este chico solo es un cliente frecuente del club- Dijo ella sin querer cruzar palabras con él. Avanzó por la calle tironeando a Bulma por el brazo hasta el auto que era de su propiedad.

Subieron al vehículo en silencio abandonando al chico de mirada inocente…

\- ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Bulma inocentemente, sintiendo cómo Milk aceleraba sumida en la rabia

Las palabras de su copiloto la tranquilizaron y retomó una velocidad decente para seguir su camino – Si- Dijo ella sin querer dar más detalles – No pudimos hablar de esto, pero ¿cómo te sentiste hoy?

Bulma enmudeció recordando lo que había vivido sobre el escenario

 _Se vio frente a los espejos del tocador, siendo peinada por Milk. No opuso resistencia en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando comenzaron a ponerle una excesiva cantidad de maquillaje y pestañas postizas. Le asustó el cambio porque no pudo reconocerse en el reflejo, pero se tranquilizó al pensar que si ella no podía, nadie podría hacerlo tampoco. Se vistió con un bañador color plata que le habían ofrecido. ¿Cómo lograría salir en público con algo así? Instintivamente se trató de cubrir con las manos, pero era claro que una vez en el escenario, todas sus inhibiciones deberían desaparecer._ _Luego de la presentación del joven Zarbón, y guiada por la señora Baba, Bulma salió a escena en mientras todo estaba en completa oscuridad. No tenía nada preparado, no sabía ninguna coreografía, ni siquiera una idea de lo que estaba haciendo. No conocía el escenario, ni menos conocía el lugar en donde estaban sentados los clientes. Ni siquiera había pensado mucho en su decisión, y justo antes de que la música comenzara, entendió lo que estaba a punto de hacer, estaba inmóvil pero temblando. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar cuando sintió el suave ruido del humo saliendo de las máquinas de los costados. "Solo piensa que estás sola en casa, bailando frente al televisor" Se dijo a sí misma. Cerró los ojos y se prometió que desde ese momento su vida cambiaría._ _Entonces giró para darle la cara a su público, y afortunadamente no pudo reconocer a nadie por el reflejo de los focos. Estaba enceguecida. Caminó un par de pasos hacia adelante, al ritmo de la música, moviendo las caderas, imitando a algunas chicas que bailaban en videos musicales. Trató de ser sensual. Usó el escenario por completo, encontrando algunos tubos metálicos en las esquinas, sin embargo al acercarse a ellos comenzó a distinguir con más claridad a la gran cantidad de hombres que la observaban. Decidió volver a su zona de ceguera tratando de disfrutar de la canción que sus nuevas compañeras habían conseguido para ella. Y espero a que la música terminara._

\- Jamás había estado tan asustada en toda mi vida… Y aún no me acostumbro a tener que ser tocada por los clientes - Comenzó a decir Bulma jugando con el broche de su bolso – Y mañana…-

\- Mañana debes estar tranquila, es solo una prueba. La señora Baba quiere hacerte pasar por eso solo una vez, para que así dejes tus inhibiciones. Ahora… dime ¿cuánto necesitas?

\- Bueno- Titubeó con algo de vergüenza- 3.000 para mi casero-

\- ¿Y tus estudios?- Preguntó ella sintiendo el silencio de la sorpresa de su amiga – Es obvio que llevas libros en tu bolso. Y no te preocupes, aquí nadie te discriminará por eso, al contrario, creo que le gustas bastante a la señora Baba, porque eres una chica que parece correcta-

Bulma sonrió, tranquilizándose - Son 2.000 mensuales-

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Tienes alguna deuda con ellos?-

\- No, solo le debo a mi casero- Confesó avergonzada

Milk la miró preocupada - ¿Y de qué vives? ¿No has pensado en dejar de estudiar?

\- Eso jamás – Respondió cortante

\- Bien. Veamos… La señora Baba te entregó dinero, ¿cuánto es?-

Bulma había olvidado su pago y con gran sorpresa y alegría comenzó a contar los billetes – Son 200 por la noche y las propinas… otros 100 – Murmuró impactada

\- ¡Puedes hacerlo mejor, niña! Si te esfuerzas, y haces buenos shows puedes lograr 400 dólares cada noche, eso significa que en 5 turnos pagarías tu mensualidad. Lo demás te serviría para el casero, y darte algunos gustos.

" _Y enviarle dinero a mamá"_ , pensó Bulma en silencio.

\- Y cuando te gradúes dejarás esta vida. Mañana cuando tengas miedo o te sientas incómoda piensa que no durará mucho, y que pronto tendrás una vida normal- Comentaba Milk sonriente

Por fin Bulma se dio la oportunidad de sonreír a sus anchas, habiendo encontrado esperanzas para seguir con su vida en la universidad. Ya no podía ocultar su felicidad - Gracias por todo, Milk- Agradeció "La Sirena" feliz por haber encontrado una amiga.

El viaje no duró mucho más hasta que llegaron a la fea esquina en donde estaba instalado el edificio en donde residía. Bulma bajó del automóvil de su compañera mientras se despedía, dándole las gracias una y otra vez por su amabilidad

\- ¡Te di plazo hasta hoy!- Se escuchó un grito masculino desde la puerta principal del edificio

\- Señor Krillin- Saludó Bulma con algo de miedo

\- ¿Y bien?- Insistió el casero

\- Tenga- Dijo entregándole todo el dinero que había ganado esa noche

\- Esto no cubre tu deuda-

\- Mañana le traeré más. Solo quiero mis libros y cuadernos- Dijo ella decidida

El pequeño hombre contaba los billetes- 300 dólares… Te los devolveré pero aún sigues debiéndome los 3.000 de siempre. ¿Bien?

No tenía otra alternativa – Claro, señor- Respondió Bulma viendo como su casero volvía a entrar en el edificio.

\- Bulma- Llamó Milk desde el automóvil – Veo que no tienes más alternativas – Comentó sin dejar de mirar con el ceño fruncido hacia la puerta del edificio – Mañana pararemos un show nunca antes visto en el Danubio- Dijo decidida

\- ¿Nunca antes visto?- Preguntó con miedo

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por el apoyo :') !

He estado pensando en cómo se desarrollarán las cosas y creo que deberé cambiar de clasificación esta historia porque por más que intento todo se vuelve muy hot... Espero que sigan leyendo a pesar de eso.

Estoy atenta sus sugerencias, críticas, ideas, lo que sea :D


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de DBZ no me pertenecen.

Espero que les guste este capítulo ;)

* * *

Capítulo 3: Él

Odiaba que lo llamaran para negociar en lugares públicos, pero esa propuesta de ir a firmar contratos en un club nocturno le parecía absurda. ¿Es que acaso no era suficientemente bajo tener que reunirse con los imbéciles de la familia Son?

Ese día se despertó como de costumbre encontrándose en el enorme departamento que alquilaba en la Capital del Norte. No era su hogar, pero servía para alojarse temporalmente en sus viajes. Odiaba los hoteles. El departamento estaba exquisitamente decorado con un estilo moderno, todo en fondo blanco y muebles de vidrio. Abrió los ojos encontrándose, como tantas veces, solo, en una cama era enorme, desnudo, cubierto sólo con las sábanas negras de satín. Miró a su alrededor buscando manchas, polvo o algún cuadro medianamente torcido, pero no encontró imperfecciones. Al fin había encontrado un empleado eficiente que era capaz de hacer el aseo y dejar todo como a él le gustaba. ¿Qué tan difícil era entender que la perfección sí existía, y que era necesaria para vivir en paz? Se levantó para dirigirse al baño, una habitación completamente marmolada, excesivamente brillante, decorada con un espejo de extremo a extremo en la pared. Tomó su cepillo de dientes eléctrico y se aseó pensando en que debía llegar a tiempo para ver a los inversionistas. Entro a una ducha, equipada con hidromasaje, totalmente protegida y aislada por paneles de vidrio martillado que distorsionaban la imagen hacia el interior y el exterior. Agua tibia recorría los innumerables pliegues de sus músculos marcados, desarrollados por su afición a las artes marciales. Las gotas recorrían una a una las cicatrices en su piel morena. Al terminar se dirigió, aún empapado, a la cocina de su morada, en donde lo esperaba un delicioso café colombiano recién preparado por su cafetera automática. Elevó la mirada y se complació al notar que eran las 7 en punto. Como siempre salió al balcón, totalmente desnudo, con el café en mano, para secar su piel con los tenues rayos del sol que se asomaban queriendo anunciar la mañana. A pesar de ser la ciudad más fría del país, la temperatura del exterior no le afectaba, pues él siempre tenía calor.

Era un maniático de la puntualidad, y por ende esperaba que las personas con las que se reunía tuvieran el mismo respeto por el tiempo. Pero a veces pedir perfección en el comportamiento de otros era algo imposible. Eran las 9 en punto, se encontraba sentado en un cómodo sillón de cuero frente a su escritorio, observando por la ventana mientras el limpiavidrios hacía su trabajo. Y los inversionistas aún no habían aparecido. Vestía un exquisito traje color azul marino totalmente entallado, hecho a medida, una camisa negra hecha de algodón egipcio, y una corbata brillante del mismo tono azul. Sus zapatos habían sido pulcramente lustrados y aunque alguien se lo propusiera, jamás encontraría una falla, mancha o marca en ellos.

\- Señor, ya llegaron- Se escuchó una voz masculina desde el intercomunicador

Acto seguido la puerta de su oficina se abrió dejando entrar a 5 personas desconocidas, vestidas formalmente, con maletines en sus manos, sin excepción.

\- Es un placer conocerlo, señor Vegeta- Saludó el líder de los visitantes

\- Si su seriedad con los negocios es la misma que la que tienen con la puntualidad, me parece que estaremos en graves problemas- Respondió él con notable molestia

Los cinco visitantes hicieron una reverencia a modo de disculpa. Solo eran las 9.08 hrs., pero todos sabían el genio que tenía el magnate cuando se trataba de los horarios.

\- Nos retrasamos debido a que hubo un accidente en la autopista principal- Interrumpió la única mujer del grupo. La chica lo miraba embobada. Él ya sabía reconocer esas miradas libidinosas en las mujeres. Se sabía guapo, intimidante, interesante y por sobre todo, rico. Por su parte, ella parecía bastante hermosa, con su cabello rojizo y su delicada silueta esculpida. Pero Vegeta odiaba a las personas que trataban de encontrar excusas por sus errores y solo por eso, decidió que la visitante no era digna de él. Ni siquiera digna de un revolcón.

\- Señor Vegeta, estamos interesados en invertir dinero de nuestros clientes en sus empresas-

\- Desde que mi padre murió, no he recibido nuevos inversionistas- Respondió el magnate

\- Señor, le damos nuestro más sentido pésame por su reciente pérdida- Dijo otro visitante

Solo había pasado una semana desde que su padre había dado su último respiro.

 _Las industrias Ouji estaban enfocadas en la producción, venta y distribución de materiales de construcción en todo el país. Habían partido como una pequeña flota de camiones que trasladan todo tipo de cargas a lo largo y ancho del país. Con el tiempo el negocio perduró y comenzaron a enfocarse en el área de construcción, proveyendo de materiales a todas las empresas de construcción en la Capital del Este. Pronto sus ambiciones crecieron y comenzaron a comprar plantes productoras de cemento y procesadoras de madera y metales, entre otros obteniendo el monopolio._

\- ¿Qué área les interesa?- Preguntó el nuevo dueño de Industrias Ouji

\- Hemos sabido que su empresa está iniciando un área de investigación industrial. Nuestros clientes están ansiosos por contribuir al desarrollo de esta área- Reveló el líder de los visitantes

\- Aún no está implementado. Ni siquiera tengo al científico que estará a cargo del laboratorio principal- Respondió Vegeta, algo hastiado y aburrido por la conversación

\- Señor Ouji, como sabe, nuestro país ha estado en déficit de científicos industriales. Han venido muchos extranjeros para ocupar las vacantes de las grandes mentes que perdimos durante los últimos años, pero no se han logrado grandes resultados. Es más… como ya lo sabrá, desde el quiebre de Corporación Cápsula y la muerte del Dr. Briefs los avances en la tecnología, e incluso la cantidad de inventos, han disminuido paulatinamente-

\- ¿Van a decirme que nadie ha podido reemplazar al anciano?- Preguntó Vegeta

\- Exacto. Es decir, hay muchos chicos genios rondando por ahí, pero la confianza en su trabajo se ha perdido, los inversionistas ya no quieren hacer tratos con personas que no den garantías con su talento- Explicó la chica del grupo

\- ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con sus intenciones de inversión en mis empresas?-

\- Señor Ouji, nuestros clientes están dispuestos a invertir una ridícula cantidad de dinero, en su área de investigación, a cambio de que consiga a un científico de renombre para dirigirlo. Nuestra intención, incluso contando con el apoyo del gobierno, es elevar el nivel de la investigación en nuestro país tal como en la época del Dr. Briefs-

\- ¿Tienen a alguien en mente?- Preguntó Vegeta girando su silla hacia el ventanal

\- Hemos investigado y resulta ser que la única hija del Dr. Briefs se encuentra estudiando Ingeniería Robótica en la Universidad de la Capital del Norte-

\- ¿Aquí?- Preguntó Ouji, incrédulo

\- Su nombre es Bulma Briefs, y es la mejor alumna de su generación, y la mejor en la historia de la carrera, es digna hija de su padre. Está en último año. Señor Ouji, la chica deberá iniciar un proyecto final para su tesis en algunos meses, y este proyecto será puesto a disposición de varias empresas que tengan intenciones de financiarlo, dándole algo así como un empleo hasta su titulación. Está demás decir que algunas empresas de su competencia están interesadas en trabajar con la chica-

\- El que se lleve el proyecto de la chica, se llevará a los inversionistas- Interrumpió otro de los visitantes, tratando de resumir la idea.

\- Si usted logra hacer un trato con ella, no sólo conseguirá fondos para elevar el nivel del laboratorio. Podría incluso apoderarse de las patentes de los inventos que ella haga en su laboratorio. Ya sabe la historia de la familia Daimao, los nuevos "dueños" de las cápsulas Hoi-Poi- Agregó el visitante - Las cápsulas cambiaron el mundo como lo conocíamos, imagine lo que esta chica podría lograr-

\- No estoy interesado en hacer que una chiquilla se haga cargo de mi área de investigación. Podría contratarla como una empleada más, pero sería una pésima jugada poner a cargo de todo a una _mujer_ sin experiencia- Declaró Vegeta

\- El punto es… que en esta ocasión deberá competir por ella, señor Ouji. Le sugerimos que piense bien en la oferta que le hará, de lo contrario, otras empresas podrían apoderarse de los futuros inventos de la chica-

Aunque no quería admitirlo, durante todo el día estuvo repasando lo conversado en la reunión con los inversionistas. ¿Qué tan importante era contratar a una chica que aún no se graduaba por obtener el favor de algunos inversionistas? Por supuesto, su padre, en su lugar, habría contactado a la chica en el mismo instante, asegurando cerrar el trato con los nuevos socios.

\- Señor, ¿vamos al Danubio?- Preguntó su chofer

\- Sí- Contestó secamente mientras observaba por la ventana de su vehículo personal.

Sus industrias estaban en completo equilibrio, sin embargo la economía mundial estaba flaqueando, por lo que sabía que no era innecesario buscar nuevos sectores de inversión. Odiaba estar a la sombra de su padre, pero debía reconocer que el viejo había sido inteligente durante su vida.

" _Quiero que construyan ese laboratorio lo antes posible", había dicho su padre, quien estaba especialmente concentrado en esa tarea. Según Vegeta Padre, el futuro de la construcción se encontraba asociado a la tecnología y a la ciencia. Hace poco había escuchado de una bacteria modificada genéticamente que producía un potente pegamento, y sería usada para reparar las grietas el hormigón. "Eso producirá construcciones mucho más estables" decía asombrado leyendo artículos científicos en una revista. A pesar de que su hijo era más tradicional, él también se maravillaba al escuchar las nuevas ideas y proyectos que los científicos proponían, por eso estaba decidido a seguir con el área de investigación._

Notó que el camino iba cambiando poco a poco, los paisajes verdes y hermosos se iban tornando industriales y sucios. Siempre se había preguntado ¿por qué un club tan exclusivo como el Danubio estaba ubicado en una de las peores zonas de la ciudad? Aunque era claro que muchos de los finos clientes del club iban a escondidas a ver a las chicas. " _Patéticos",_ pensó con repudio.

\- Bienvenido Señor Ouji, lo están esperando- Saludó la anfitriona

Afortunadamente la manga de inútiles ya estaba en el lugar. Definitivamente no era que no le gustase ir al Danubio, ya había asistido muchas veces, incluso había tomado a la chica más linda del lugar, la rubia que bailaba los jueves. Pero no le gustaba sentirse presionado para asistir a ese tipo de lugares. El placer y los negocios debían manejarse por separado.

El Danubio seguía igual, hace mucho que no visitaba sus instalaciones, ni a sus chicas, pero se complació en ver que todo seguía igual de ordenado, limpio, con un buen ambiente.

\- Señor Vegeta, es un placer tenerlo aquí- Saludó una anciana identificándolo en la entrada.

\- Buenas tardes, señora Baba- Respondió con amabilidad. Vegeta no solía saludar a los empleados, sin embargo tenía cierta estima por la señora Baba. Realmente no se conocían pero le gustaba la forma en la administraba el local, y cómo mantenía a todos a raya. No tenía problemas en mostrar su admiración por las personas que hacían bien su trabajo.

\- ¡Vegeta! Que gusto verte- Saludó Turles estrechando su mano

\- Me gustaría decir lo mismo- Respondió hastiado

\- Oh, ¿sigues siendo un gruñón? ¡Vamos! Saluda a Raditz- Animó Turles

\- ¿Cómo estás, Vegeta?- Preguntó retóricamente estrechando su mano

Gokú hizo lo mismo. Posteriormente todos se acomodaron en las butacas mientras algunas chicas se acercaban a tomar sus pedidos

\- ¿Y Freezer?- Preguntó Ouji, impaciente

\- Viene en camino. ¿Ya te dio detalles sobre esto?- Interrogó Turles, curioso.

\- No, pero creo que ya sé lo que va a decirme- Dijo suspirando.

\- ¿Creen que hoy aparezca la chica nueva?- Preguntó Raditz cambiando el tema. Parecía bastante interesado buscando alguna señal de la chica del cabello turquesa.

\- ¿Es en serio, Raditz?- Inquirió Turles, incrédulo

\- Ayer la vi en el estacionamiento, parece una chica muy simpática- Comentó Gokú

\- ¿Hablaste con ella?- Preguntó Raditz pareciendo enloquecido

\- Algo así- Dijo Gokú recordándola- Parece una niña bastante decente-

\- ¿Decente, dijiste?- Rio Vegeta - Si trabaja aquí, por supuesto que no lo es-

\- Cuida tus palabras, Vegeta- Amenazó Gokú, sintiendo que estaba insultando a Milk

\- ¡Bah! ¿En serio sigues acostándote con la misma bailarina? No me digas que vas a terminar formando una relación con una mujer que vende su cuerpo- Dijo venenosamente

\- Kakarotto sólo se está divirtiendo, Vegeta. Deja de molestarlo. Jamás a un Son se le vería junto con una chica de esta calaña. Es solo que a veces nos obsesionamos con algunos cuerpos, ¿no es cierto, sobrino?- Preguntó Turles, insistiendo.

Gokú quería evitar un intercambio de opiniones y solo asintió con la esperanza de que lo dejaran en paz. Tenía ganas de levantarse de la su lugar y salir corriendo en busca de Milk, quien ya debería haber llegado. Pero fue súbitamente interrumpido por Zarbón en el escenario. Y estaba en lo cierto, Milk había llegado y estaba a punto de presentarse frente a todos.

"… _Con ustedes, nuestra Sacerdotisa",_ se escucharon las palabras de Zarbón.

Como siempre todo oscureció. El show de Milk tenía un toque diferente, su música tenía un estilo un poco más asiático, y demostraba toda su destreza en el caño, haciendo una y mil piruetas, subiendo hasta el techo y luego deslizándose, sosteniéndose solo con la fuerza de sus piernas. Lo que ella hacía era arte. Todos los clientes podían distinguir sus firmes músculos, mientras hacía figuras que parecían complicadas en la barra izquierda del escenario. Vestía un pequeño kimono de colores vivos que pronto desapareció.

\- Tu chica es hermosa- Susurró Raditz a Gokú sin dejar de verla.

Claro que lo sabía, pero no dejaba de afectarle que su hermano y todos los demás hombres en aquel lugar pudieran verla y tocarla cuando se asomaba a orillas del escenario. Era su trabajo, así conseguía excelentes propinas, pero algo dentro de sí se encendía cuando veía que otro, que no fuese él, tuviera ese maldito derecho de tocarla o pagar por su atención.

 _\- Quiero que dejes ese lugar- Gokú le rogaba una y otra vez. Acababan de hacer el amor y se encontraban vistiéndose en el departamento de la chica_

 _\- ¿Crees que si pudiera no lo haría? No estoy ahí por gusto, pero no tengo más posibilidades-_

 _\- Preferiría que trabajaras haciendo aseo en mi mansión- Soltó abotonándose la camisa_

 _\- ¿Eso es lo más a lo que puedo aspirar junto a ti?- Preguntó ofendida_

 _\- Era solo una idea. Realmente ya no soporto verte en el escenario- Insistió él, sintiéndose estúpido._

 _\- ¿Sabes algo? No lo dejaré de hacer sólo porque tú me lo pides. Para ti la vida es mucho más simple, Gokú. Pero debes entender que no siempre se hará todo lo que tú quieras- Enfrentó ella_

 _\- Hablas como si te gustara trabajar en el Danubio- Murmuró él, sentándose en la cama_

 _\- Me gusta… Y gracias a la señora Baba tengo todo lo que necesito- Finalizó la chica retirándose de la habitación_

La vio bajar de la barra, haciendo una reverencia en el escenario, sonriente, feliz. Estaba decidido a cambiar su vida, a darle lo mejor, a exigirle que dejara ese oficio, pero sabía que aún no era capaz de hacerlo. Se mordió el labio y agachó la mirada…

\- Bienvenido Lord Freezer- Escuchó a lo lejos.

* * *

\- ¡Eres genial!- Gritaba Bulma recibiendo a su amiga

\- Muchas gracias, pero esta tarde te enseñé lo básico. ¿Ya pensaste lo de las telas?-

\- ¿Realmente crees que puedan instalarlas?- Preguntó la peliturquesa

\- Claro que sí. Hace algunos meses tuvimos a una chica que consiguió los implementos, de seguro a la señora Baba le encantará la idea- Decía Milk bastante animada - ¿Estás lista?-

\- Claro que no- Respondió la Sirena, con sinceridad

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve al vestidor de las chicas?- Propuso su amiga

Bulma asintió suplicante. Ambas caminaron por los pasillos tras bambalinas hasta llegar a un vestidor repleto de chicas corriendo de un lado a otro. Se notaba mucho la diferencia entre el vestidor de bailarinas y el de meseras. Mientras las bailarinas tenían ropa de calidad, tocadores personales y mucho espacio, las chicas de las mesas se contentaban con compartir los espejos y la ropa. Al entrar en el bullicioso vestidor muchas chicas se acercaron a saludarlas con amabilidad, y muchas felicitaron a Milk por su gran presentación en el escenario. Desde el día anterior Bulma sentía curiosidad por la gentileza de las muchachas, ya que en un principio se imaginó que se toparía con chicas envidiosas y con malas intenciones. Se había dejado llevar por el prejuicio. " _Esto es realmente agradable"_ pensó sonriendo.

Pronto llegó la temida hora de salir a atender a los caballeros. Le dieron solo dos consejos a Bulma, el primero era, al ser su primera vez, que no se acercara a las mesas apropósito, es decir, que esperara a ser llamada para atender a los clientes. Y el segundo consejo era no acercarse a la mesa en donde se encontraba un hombre de ropas extravagantes, el temido Lord Freezer. Fuera de eso debía estar bien, se presentaría con Ten, el barman y estaba autorizada a anotar los pedidos si se le olvidaban.

Salió por la puerta lateral caminando con grandes plataformas transparentes, vestida con una pequeña falda de color burdeo y un brasier adornado con cristales. Antes de salir Milk la peinó haciéndole una trenza lateral para dejar su espalda descubierta, y ante eso no puso oposición, sabía que ésta era su prueba de fuego y debía conseguir la mayor cantidad de dinero para llevársela a su casero al volver a casa. Caminaba con paso dudoso y lento, parpadeando con arrítmicamente, respirando agitada, mientras veía cómo las demás chicas eran, literalmente, manoseadas por sus clientes. Tragó en seco, nerviosa, con la esperanza de librarse de tal trato. Sin embargo su camino fue interrumpido cuando un hombre mayor tironeó su muñeca para acercarla hacia sí.

\- No puedo creerlo, eres la Sirena- Observó el hombre- Niña, ayer quise darte dinero que nunca te acercaste a recibirlo-

Bulma tenía el pulso acelerado, se sentía algo asqueada al ver al hombre, y estando a punto de salir corriendo, se detuvo y trató de pensar con la cabeza fría – Me disculpo- Dijo con amabilidad – Estaba algo nerviosa. Pero le prometo que en mi próximo show me acercaré hacia usted para recibir sus generosas propias ¿Le gustaría que trajera de la barra algo para beber?-

El hombre quedó maravillado con las palabras corteses de la chica, la rodeó con su brazo por la cintura y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla – Tráeme un Martini- Le susurró al oído.

\- En seguida, señor- Dijo alejándose del hombre a paso congelado, caminando directamente hacia la barra. Al llegar al lugar se instaló en un rincón y le pidió a una de sus compañeras que le llevara el Martini al tipo. Estaba tratando de ocultarse cuando vio que otra de sus compañeras se encontraba junto a un elegante hombre, al que se le cayó un encendedor de forma poco accidental. Vio con horror cómo la chica se agachaba a recogerlo siendo acariciada íntimamente por su cliente.

\- Tranquila- Comentó Ten, el chico que preparaba los tragos- Ella en Drew, siempre juega así con ese tipo- Explicó sin dejar de preparar sus tragos- Realmente a la señora Baba no le gustan ese tipo de cosas. Así que, si alguien trata de molestarte, podrás marcharte y ella no te regañará-

\- Gracias- Le respondió suspirando. Si ella no quería, nadie iba a aprovecharse de ella " _¡Vamos Bulma, debes pagar esa dichosa deuda!",_ pensó dándose ánimos.

Nuevamente caminó entre las mesas siendo interceptada por el mismo hombre mayor que le había pedido el Martini – Ten tu propina, querida- Le dijo introduciendo un par de billetes en su falda, luego acariciando su espalda baja. Bulma estaba inmóvil, petrificada, sin saber qué hacer, pero sabía que el viejo había sido bastante respetuoso y agradecía al cielo por ello. Escuchó cómo un guapo chico a su costado le pedía un par de rusos negros y obedeció. Siguió el resto de la noche atendiendo a sus clientes tratando de mantenerse ocupada, entre pedido y pedido, para evitar la compañía y las caricias excesivas. Recibió muchas propinas por sus sonrisas y su amabilidad, incluso un tipo le pidió tocar su cabello, y ganó una gran recompensa por ello.

\- No puedo creerlo- Escuchó una voz masculina murmurar a sus espaldas. Cuando giró observó a un enorme hombre de cabellos oscuros y en punta – Eres mi Sirena-

Bulma fingió una sonrisa - ¿Desea que le traiga algo, señor?-

\- No lo entiendes- Dijo tomando una de sus manos para besarla- Me has hipnotizado-

\- Gracias – Bulma rio nerviosa

Entonces el hombre la tironeó sin soltar su mano guiándola hacia la mesa en donde se encontraban sus acompañantes - ¡Miren! Es la Sirena- Dijo Raditz, emocionado sin soltarla

\- ¡Hola!- Saludó el hermanos Gokú

\- ¡Hola, Gokú!- Saludó sin entender su emoción

\- ¡Bah, no me digas que también te acuestas con esta, sobrino!- Preguntó Turles recibiendo una mirada desaprobatoria de su sobrino menor.

Ahí, Bulma entendió que a pesar de ser casi idénticos, el tío de Gokú era bastante distinto, a simple vista, opuestos. Mientras observaba la escena notó que al final de la mesa se encontraba un hombre extravagante vestido de lila y blanco. Entonces recordó las palabras de sus compañeras, e instintivamente retrocedió queriendo zafarse del agarre de Raditz. Ni siquiera les ofreció bebidas, solo siguió retrocediendo hasta que chocó con algo bastante firme - ¡Disculpe!- Se apresuró a decir volteándose. Miró hacia atrás y encontró a un hombre de mirada fría y mediana estatura, extremadamente guapo, con un semblante interesante y peculiares "entradas" en el cabello. Por un momento su aliento se detuvo mientras disfrutaba de la vista. Sin embargo, cuando notó que había derramado el trago en el traje del adonis, palideció, pidió disculpas y se retiró a toda velocidad.

\- ¡Señor Vegeta!- Gritó la anciana Baba, habiendo observado toda la escena desde lejos- Por favor, permítanos enviar su ropa a la tintorería-

\- Eh… solo fue un poco de licor- Murmuró Vegeta sin parecer enojado, más bien impactado.

Los hombres sentados en la butaca enmudecieron sin entender lo que le ocurría a Vegeta. En otra ocasión de seguro habría golpeado a la chica, o la habría humillado delante de todos por su torpeza.

\- Bien- Continuó hacia su mesa – Señor Baba, una de sus chicas se encuentra fornicando con un cliente en el baño- Susurró a oídos de la anciana, quien emprendió el rumbo, con su peor cara para echarla de ahí inmediatamente.

Lord Freezer, quien presenció toda la escena, miró desaprobatoriamente a Vegeta. ¿Dónde había quedado su sucesor despiadado? Entrecerró los ojos, con un extraño presentimiento, y una sensación de desilusión. No quería hombres condescendientes en sus filas, y menos tipos que cayeran presos de una belleza exótica tan fácilmente. Porque a sus ojos, Vegeta había sido seducido en segundos por un par de enormes ojos celestes.

Vegeta se sentó junto con sus acompañantes en silencio tomando una servilleta para secar el exceso de líquido de su camisa – Bien, Freezer- Retomó sin intenciones de agregarle títulos al nombre del tipo que tenía en frente- Aceptaré sólo si me das algunas garantías –

\- ¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó Lord Freezer

\- Que elimines toda relación conmigo y mi familia. Quiero que vendas tus acciones en mis empresas, que desistas de ser mi padrino, y de todo lo que te vincule abiertamente conmigo o Tarble. Quiero que un tercero haga el lavado en mis empresas-

\- ¿Acaso crees que van a descubrirnos?- Preguntó Raditz algo inseguro

\- ¿Por qué todos se han vuelto tan cobardes?- Dijo Turles queriendo lanzar una indirecta

\- No se trata de eso Turles, en caso de que la policía atrape a alguno de los hombres de Freezer, o a Freezer, los dineros estarán a salvo y no se perderá nada entre las investigaciones, porque no podrán relacionarnos. Además, pensando en el peor escenario, mientras más grande sea nuestra red de negocios, más fácil será defendernos con un gran cuerpo de abogados- Dijo Vegeta acabando el poco trago que quedaba en su vaso

Pasaron minutos en que todo fue silencio en la mesa. Raditz le lanzaba miradas preocupadas a su hermano menor y Turles no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Lord Freezer, rogando que no aceptara el plan de Vegeta.

\- Acepto- Dijo Lord Freezer, cortante y sonriente. Se retiró luego de unos minutos

* * *

\- Lo arruinaste nuevamente. Y no hay terceras oportunidades en este lugar- Le decía la anciana Baba a Bulma, quien acaba de entrar al vestidor pareciendo asustada y nerviosa.

\- ¿El señor Vegeta hizo algún reclamo?- Preguntó Milk tratando de calmar las aguas

\- Aún no. Están en presencia de Lord Freezer- Explicó Baba

\- Entonces sólo tenemos que desviar su atención- Dijo Milk, triunfante- Y creo que tengo una idea, justamente teníamos algo que proponerle-

* * *

Minutos más tarde algunos empleados del local comentaron a instalar algunas telas sobre el escenario, nadie les prestó atención, mientras trabajaban.

\- Bueno, ya no tengo motivos para seguir aquí - Dijo Vegeta cuando Lord Freezer ya se había marchado del Danubio. Se puso de pie para marcharse

\- No seas aguafiestas, Vegeta. Toma un trago más junto a nosotros- Dijo Raditz, deteniéndolo. Ya estaba algo pasado de copas

Antes de que Vegeta pudiera insultar, rebatir o siquiera comentar lo que Raditz había dicho, sintió como nuevamente el lugar se oscurecía para dejar ver a Zarbón en el escenario. "Distinguidos caballeros, porque muchos de ustedes lo pidieron, hoy tendremos el agrado de presentarles nuevamente, y de forma excepcional, un nuevo número de La Sirena", la voz de Zarbón inundó el local. Entonces una tenue luz amarillenta adornó el escenario jugando con los tonos brillantes de las telas instaladas, y entre ellas la misma chica del cabello turquesa hacía su aparición. ¿Cómo era posible que una mujer causara ese efecto en él? Nuevamente, Vegeta, se veía inmóvil admirándola mientras ella parecía escabullirse entre las telas.

La chica se veía distinta en su show de la noche anterior, parecía un poco más confiada, incluso dispuesta a jugar con el público masculino, apareciendo y desapareciendo entre las telas al compás del sonido de un saxofón. Cuando al fin se dejó ver, estaba abrazada a un par de lienzos sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo con sus brazos, elevándose desde el piso con lentitud. La vieron subir y bajar, mientras el translúcido camisón que vestía se recogía dejando ver sus torneadas piernas. Y continuó alternando paseos por el escenario y el juego con las telas. Hasta que en el clímax de la canción tomó varios lienzos y dándose impulso de balanceó sobre el escenario, saliendo de sus límites. Lo hizo una y otra vez hasta que tuvo la suficiente fuerza como para aterrizar en la mesa en que se encontraban los Son.

Vegeta aún parecía inmóvil ante el vuelo de la chica aferrada a las telas. Incluso cuando pasó a toda velocidad no le importó si era golpeado por ella. Solo quería observarla sin perder detalles. Y ahí se encontraba, a centímetro de él, descalza sobre la mesa, mientras absolutamente todos los clientes parecían haber sido hechizados por la hermosa bailarina.

Ella soltó las telas, saltó hacia el suelo y caminó, moviendo sensualmente sus caderas, acercándose al presidente de las industrias Ouji. De manera cómplice le susurró – Ruego disculpe mi descuido – Luego desvió la mirada buscando un vaso en una mesa contigua, lo tomó y lo derramó sobre su pecho, todo en suma vigilancia del hombre que tenía en frente – Ahora estamos a mano – Finalizó guiñándole un ojo y dándose la vuelta para caminar entre las mesas y volver al escenario. Y lo abandonó ahí.

* * *

-o-

¿Y qué les pareció? Personalmente disfruté mucho escribiendo este capítulo.

Quiero darles las gracias por sus reviews, realmente me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo, así que espero sus comentarios

Gracias por leer!


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de DBZ no me pertenecen

* * *

Capítulo 4: Nuevas esperanzas

* * *

 _Entre besos y caricias sus cuerpos rodaron el escenario una y otra vez. Hubiese preferido tener el local repleto de más clientes, así todos sabrían que ella tenía dueña. Era posesivo, apasionado, casi violento, y lo demostraba cada vez que la tomaba entre sus brazos. Descansaba y se maravillaba al ver un cúmulo de cabellos brillantes sobre su pecho. El moreno color de su piel, combinaba perfectamente con los exóticos tonos turquesa de las fibras._

\- ¿Señor Ouji? ¿Se encuentra bien?- Una voz lejana interrumpió sus pensamientos.

\- Por supuesto- Contestó enfadado y algo ofendido

Sí, se encontraba bien, pero no normal. Tres días habían pasado desde que había descubierto a la Sirena del Danubio, y nuevamente se encontraba fantaseando en silencio, con ella, en medio de una importante reunión. Se había perdido toda la presentación que uno de sus patéticos consejeros había preparado con ahínco. Sintió sus labios sensibles, y notó con vergüenza que se los había estado rozando con los dedos durante todo el tiempo que duró la exposición. ¿Alguien lo habría notado? ¿Acaso había estado sonriendo como estúpido mientras la soñaba?

\- ¿Y qué opina, señor Ouji?- Insistió el chico expositor con mirada esperanzada. Era un joven delgado, pelirrojo, con semblante inocente, se encontraba de pie junto al lienzo en el que se proyectaban las diapositivas.

Era la hora de la verdad. ¿Alguna vez se escucharía a Vegeta Ouji pedir disculpas, o dar explicaciones? – Tu presentación fue pobre y patética. Estás despedido- Dijo convencido retirándose de la oficina, sin decir más. ¿Y realmente había sido tan mala? Jamás se enteraría. Podría estar frente a un genio de las finanzas, pero jamás lo sabría. De todas formas sus decisiones no eran discutidas, por nadie, y el chico tampoco tendría siquiera la intención de pedir una segunda oportunidad.

Caminó hacia su enorme oficina sin cruzar miradas ni palabras con nadie. Se encerró para quitarse la corbata, el saco, y desabrochar algunos botones de su camisa. Nuevamente le faltaba el aire. Maldita su imaginación que le jugaba malas pasadas. Se había propuesto en varias ocasiones dejar de pensar en esa bailarina, pero cada momento de silencio, al sentir una música suave o al verse en la oscuridad, eran perfectos para encontrarse con ella una vez más. Se sentía estúpido y enfermo. Se conocía obsesivo, pero jamás algo o alguien se le habían incrustado tan firmemente entre sus pensamientos. Y en ese momento lo decidió, necesitaba quitarse todo aquello de la mente para seguir con su vida, así que iría esa misma noche al Danubio para proponerle negocios a la chica.

¿Se podía ser totalmente feliz? Quizás hace algunos días Bulma habría respondido que no, sin embargo luego de un par de noches en el Danubio su vida cambió por completo.

\- ¡Señor Krillin!- Llamó la chica desde su puerta, la ver pasar a su casero por las escaleras

\- Ah, sí. Aquí tienes tu papel, ya lo firmé- Dijo el hombrecillo entregándole un papel doblado- 600 semanales y todo por escrito. Por fin estás haciendo las cosas bien, niña-

Bulma leyó la hoja y sonrió casi emocionada - Muchas gracias señor Krillin. Cumpliré todos los viernes con las cuotas-

\- Si es así nos llevaremos bien. Di el paso del agua caliente para tu habitación- Dijo retirándose

El casero se retiró dejando a la chica enmudecida " _¿Agua caliente?"_ , pensó sin poder creerlo. Cerró su puerta y se acercó al grifo del lavamanos de su baño, giró lentamente la llave y sintió como la agradable temperatura del agua le acariciaba la piel. Sí, en ese momento todo era perfecto. Así que tomó su viejo bolso y se vistió a toda velocidad para ir un supermercado cercano. Trajo todo tipo de frutas, postres, jabones, cremas y un shampoo de exquisita fragancia. No demoró mucho solo para poder darse un baño, como hace mucho no lo hacía. Y pensar que solo hace días lavaba su ropa, el piso y su cabello con un detergente de pésima calidad y olor… Sin duda estaba muy lejos de arrepentirse por su nuevo empleo, porque por fin estaba disfrutando de los pequeños placeres de la vida. Salió del baño vistiéndose con la intención de ir a la ciudad a comprar algo de ropa y un nuevo bolso para la universidad, siempre procurando cuidar sus gastos para pagar sus deudas.

\- ¡Niña, te buscan!- Escuchó la voz de su casero tras la puerta.

Con curiosidad avanzó para abrirla - ¡Milk!- Gritó Bulma, lanzándose a los brazos de su amiga

\- ¡Hola querida!- Saludó la visita. Milk tuvo algo de pena al observar que el lugar en donde su amiga vivía era pequeño, parecía viejo y descuidado. Todo estaba en orden y limpio, pero se veían algunos orificios en las paredes. No quería imaginar el frío que se sentía en ese lugar en las noches. - Vine a preguntarte si quieres dar un paseo. De hecho aún no he almorzado…-

\- Me encantaría. Estoy lista- Dijo Bulma tomando su bolso sobre un mueble contiguo- Eh… ¿Milk, podrías hacerme un favor? ¿Podrías llevarme a un lugar?- Titubeó la chica con algo de vergüenza.

\- Por supuesto- Contestó la pelinegra.

Ambas amigas iban en el pequeño y antiguo auto amarillo mientras la precavida conductora las llevaba hacia el lugar indicado por Bulma. Milk no hizo preguntas al respecto, al contrario, se contentó preguntándole qué le gustaría para comer o si le gustaría que fuesen al cine. La dejó a las afueras de un inmenso edificio de estilo clásico y espero a que volviera después de 15 minutos. Luego de esa visita ella parecía enfadada.

\- Entonces, ¿comida italiana?- Preguntó la pelinegra tratando de animarla

\- Eh… claro- Respondió Bulma pareciendo algo desconcentrada.

Milk la llevó a uno de sus restaurantes favoritos, era pequeño pero muy conocido por sus grandes platos, sabrosas combinaciones y pastas artesanales. Cuando se dispusieron a comer la pelinegra notó que su amiga tenía cualidades ocultas, siempre supo que era una chica educada, pero al verla comer las cosas cambiaron. Bulma adoptaba una postura erguida y delicada en la mesa, era suave y tenía pleno control de sus muñecas al usar los utensilios. Así supo que Bulma debía tener un pasado bastante distinto al que ella pensaba.

\- Eres muy reservada- Comentó Milk- Me hace pensar que no confías en las personas-

Bulma dejó su actividad y la miró con algo de pena- Bueno, he tenido algunas malas experiencias- Comenzó a decir sin querer sonar lastimosa – Pero las cosas han cambiado. Jamás lo imaginé, pero en el Danubio conocí a muchas personas amables y de buen corazón. Las chicas son asombrosas, justo ayer estuve conversando con muchas de ellas y la mayoría son madres o personas esforzadas que en vez de darse por vencidas han buscado una segunda oportunidad. Y entre ellas te encontré a ti. No quiero sonar cursi pero eres la única amiga que he tenido desde hace mucho y me sorprende que hayas sido tan amable conmigo desde el principio. Nunca te he dado las gracias-

\- Supongo que me recordaste a mí, cuando llegué al Danubio. Y me agradas- Le dijo sonriente- Quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí-

\- Le mentí a la señora Baba- Confesó con la mirada baja- Mi nombre no es Bulma Venom, soy Bulma Briefs…- Dijo titubeante

\- ¿Briefs? Ese apellido me suena conocido-

\- Nací en la Capital del Este, mi padre fue el Dr. Briefs, el hombre que inventó las cápsulas Hoi-Poi-

\- ¿El dueño de Corporación Cápsula? - Preguntó impactada. Ahora entendía los modos de la chica, pues provenía de una de las familias más ricas del mundo - ¿Y por qué estás aquí?-

Bulma comenzó a contarle su historia, desde su llegada a la Capital del Norte pasando por cada detalle, incluso su problema con la universidad.

 _Bulma entró por la puerta ancha de la facultad esa mañana caminando directamente hasta la oficina de su profesor y consejero, el Sr. Broly. Entró en su oficina casi irrespetuosamente - Solo vine a dejarle esto – Dijo sacando de su bolso una hoja blanca doblada, la puso sobre la mesa y la arrastró hacia el hombre que tenía en frente._

 _\- ¿Y esto?- Preguntó él, abriendo el papel para leerlo- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Realmente llegaste a un acuerdo con tu casero? ¿¡600 dólares semanales!? ¿Cómo vas a pagarlo? ¿¡En qué te has metido!?- Parecía sorprendido y preocupado_

 _\- Mi tía pagará por todo, no estoy haciendo nada ilegal. ¿O acaso también querrán entrometerse en esto?- Preguntó indignada_

 _\- Cálmate- Rogó el hombre poniéndose de pie para acercarse a la chica_

 _\- Quiero que me dejen en paz. Estoy harta de sus intromisiones-_

 _\- Bulma… fui yo quien fue a tu trabajo hace algunos días. Aunque no lo hice por mandato oficial de la universidad, yo solo quería saber cómo estaba todo y- Decía algo incómodo_

 _\- No vuelva a hacerlo, por favor- Dijo ella finalmente parándose de su silla. Fingió una sonrisa antes de salir del despacho de su profesor._

Milk supo que Bulma le había pedido que la llevase a su facultad esa mañana- ¿Y si se enteran de que eres una bailarina de un club nocturno?- Susurró suavemente acercándose de manera cómplice

\- Ni lo menciones- Rogó llevándose las manos a la cara

\- Tranquila, no creo que ocurra- Dijo rápidamente sin ánimos de preocupar a su amiga - Me alegra que hayas llegado a un acuerdo con tu casero, por fin todo está ordenándose ¿no es cierto?-

\- Sí, estoy muy feliz. Hace tiempo no me sentía tan tranquila-

\- Y todo gracias a nuestro show improvisado de esa noche – Dijo Milk guiñándole un ojo - Afortunadamente el Señor Ouji no puso reclamos, sino la señora Baba te habría despedido-

\- ¿Sólo por un poco de alcohol en su camisa?- Preguntó incrédula

\- Solo por ser él. Vegeta Ouji es un hombre más poderoso que el común de nuestros clientes, está al nivel de Lord Freezer. La verdad es algo intimidante-

\- A mí me pareció…- Comenzó a decir pero enmudeció de pronto al recordar su rostro y rasgos masculinos. Comenzó a divagar…

\- Te gustó- Dijo sonriéndole de manera cómplice

\- Bueno, es guapo pero no podría gustarme alguien a quien no conozco-

\- Es cierto. Vegeta Ouji es dueño de Industrias Ouji, dicen que es un tipo temperamental, controlador y obsesivo. Me parece algo peligroso, ha estado vinculado con algunos actos de violencia contra sus empleados- Decía Milk con un semblante serio

Comieron a gusto un mix de pastas con degustación de distintas salsas, todo acompañado de jugos naturales.

\- Gokú me enseñó este lugar- Dijo Milk rompiendo el silencio, con la mirada perdida.

Su amiga le sonrió al ver su rostro embobado al nombrarlo - ¿Lo quieres mucho, no es cierto?- Preguntó Bulma con curiosidad, pero no recibió respuesta - Perdón, no quería ser indiscreta-

\- Lo amo- Confesó con amargura- Pero las cosas son distintas para mí. Llevo 2 años trabajando en el Danubio, y ya lo siento como mi hogar… Hui de casa porque mi padre quería casarme con uno de sus socios. Me negué y pronto descubrí que no podía costear mi vida. Pero no me arrepiento. Me gusta trabajar en el Danubio, pero cuando conocí a Gokú las cosas cambiaron- Murmuró

 _Era el aniversario de su llegada al Danubio, y ya era famosa entre los clientes por su gran capacidad atlética en el escenario y sobre todo por su belleza. Onsekiz y ella se habían robado las miradas de todos los clientes y fue por eso que la señora Baba decidió construir un escenario principal, para presentarlas una a la vez en medio de shows mucho más producidos y de mejor calidad. También fue la noche en que llevaron, por primera vez, al menor de la familia Son para celebrar su cumpleaños. La Sacerdotisa, sin conocerlo preparó algo especial para él. El cumpleañero fue sentado en una silla en medio del escenario mientras la pelinegra hacía su aparición para bailar en torno a él. El chico Son parecía nervioso y no podía elevar la vista a pesar de los gritos de sus amigos y familiares, perdiéndose por completo el show de la chica. Ya a punto de terminar Milk subió por una de las barras llegando hasta lo más alto para anclarse a ella con sus rodillas y girar hacia abajo, sin embargo la barra parecía algo aceitosa y con un mal movimiento perdió la fuerza y se resbaló cayendo desde una gran altura. En ese momento sintió que unos grandes y fuertes brazos la rescataban… Elevó la vista y por primera vez se miraron a los ojos, perdiendo noción de lo que ocurría a su alrededor._

\- ¡Qué romántico!- Gritó Bulma emocionada por la historia

Milk no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar los viejos tiempos – Sí, lo fue. Luego de ese día Gokú iba a buscarme todas las noches al Danubio, esperaba largas horas solo para saludarme o llevarme flores. Salíamos todas mis tardes libres, recorríamos la ciudad o viajábamos… Todo era perfecto. Hasta que su tío nos descubrió, toda su familia se enteró y al investigarme se dieron cuenta de que yo era una bailarina. Así que le exigieron dejar de verme como a una chica normal… Gokú no hizo nada al respecto, dice que no puede desafiarlos aún, es muy joven y no tiene independencia. Con el tiempo las cosas cambiaron y nuestros encuentros se han reducido a algunos minutos de sexo a escondidas. Ya no lo soporto. Soy una tonta, siempre me prometo a mí misma dejar de hacer esto… pero cuando lo veo, todo cambia- Decía Milk sintiéndose débil

\- Él parece un buen chico, no creo que esté aprovechándose de ti- Comentó la peliturquesa

La pelinegra alzó la mirada, pareciendo impactada por el comentario de su amiga- ¿Eso crees?-

\- Ese día estaba congelándose fuera, esperándote en el estacionamiento- Rio Bulma- Además, aunque sea difícil de creer es posible que las amenazas de la familia no sean sólo en su contra, quizás hace todo esto para protegerte, también- Pensó con la mirada elevada, y cuando se encontró con los ojos de su amiga la vio a punto de llorar - ¡No estés triste!-

\- No es eso, es que nunca lo había pensado de esa manera- Dijo tratando de cubrir su rostro

Ambas se abrazaron encontrando consuelo en las brazos de la otra.

Pasaron la tarde de compras…

Esa noche tenía un nuevo turno luego de un par de días de descanso. Tomó el tren, temprano, y caminó con tranquilidad hasta el Danubio. Al llegar fue muy bien recibida por Nappa y algunas chicas que trabajaban en las mesas….

\- Hola, chica nueva- Saludaba Onsekiz, quien se preparaba para su show

\- Hola, te ves muy bien- Comentó Bulma viéndola en pleno maquillaje

\- Hoy conocerás el verdadero talento, niña. Mírame y aprende algo- Dijo guiñándole un ojo- Ten, aquí está el nuevo horario. Si tienes dudas, pregúntale a la señora Baba

\- Gracias- Recibió el nuevo itinerario del Danubio. El horario tenía turnos dobles para las bailarinas en los días de semana, y el día sábado, todas se presentarían. Bulma sonrió al ver que tenía bastantes días libres para estudiar con tranquilidad y tener una vida normal.

Luego se acercó hacia el tocador para comenzar a maquillarse tal y como Milk le había enseñado.

\- ¿Escucharon eso? ¡Vegeta Ouji ha estado viniendo por 3 días seguidos!- Escuchó la voz de una chica desde la puerta del vestidor-

\- Sí, dicen que solo ha venido a beber un par de copas y se ha retirado ¿no es extraño?-

\- Quizás tiene una favorita ¿o no?-

Bulma escuchaba las voces femeninas sin entender por qué les causaba tanta impresión lo que ese hombre hiciese o dejase de hacer. ¿Tan importante era? Milk le había dicho que era un hombre poderoso pero… " _Es muy guapo"_ , pensó mordiéndose el labio. ¿Qué le importaba eso?

\- ¡Sirena!- Una voz masculina la llamaba desde la puerta, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

\- ¿Sí?- Preguntaba habiéndose cubierto con una bata para ocultar su atuendo sorpresa- ¡Nappa!-

\- Un chico te busca en la puerta, y no puedo dejarlo entrar-

\- ¿Un chico? Está bien, muchas gracias- Dijo ella con extrema amabilidad saliendo del lugar para encontrar al desconocido que la buscaba. Caminó entre los pasillos aprovechando de saludar a algunas chicas hasta llegar a la puerta de servicio.

\- ¿¡Yamcha!?- Gritó impactada - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste?-

\- Uno de los chicos me comentó que vio a alguien muy parecida a ti entrando a este lugar. No quería creerlo, así que vine a comprobar que no eras tú- Dijo mirándola desaprobatoriamente

\- ¿Y qué tiene de malo que trabaje aquí?- Preguntó enfrentándolo

\- Es un prostíbulo ¿Cómo que qué tiene de malo? No pensé que las cosas en tu vida estuvieran tan mal como para que vinieras hasta aquí. No es necesario que tengas de acostarte con desconocidos por dinero para solucionar tus problemas-

\- Solo bailo aquí, Yamcha- Explicó ofendida

\- Escucha, si necesitas dinero o un lugar para vivir sabes que puedes contar conmigo. Tú siempre me has interesado, y yo sería capaz de trabajar horas extra para que… ambos pudiésemos vivir bien-

\- ¿Escuchas lo que estás diciendo? Estás diciendo que vender tu cuerpo a desconocidos es malo, pero si vendo mi cuerpo a ti ¿eso estaría bien?-

\- No lo dije de esa forma-

\- Pues, ¿quieres que viva contigo, y que tengamos una relación a cambio de que pagues mis gastos? Eso sí me suena a prostitución-

\- Al menos habrían sentimientos de por medio-

\- Ni siquiera me has preguntado si siento algo por ti-

\- No me malentiendas, solo son opciones. ¿Acaso vas a decirme que te gusta trabajar aquí?-

\- Aunque no lo creas gracias a este lugar he tenido los momentos más felices en mucho tiempo, y quizás yo era una persona con prejuicios como tú, pero estoy orgullosa de estar aquí. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me han tratado con la dignidad que merezco-

\- ¿Dignidad? ¿Qué dignidad hay en bailar en un tubo toda la noche?-

\- No le estoy haciendo daño a nadie. ¿Preferirías que robara o vendiera drogas? –

\- Es lo mismo… - Murmuró él, sintiéndose desilusionado

\- Por favor, vete de aquí-

\- Ahora lo entiendo ¿Por eso es que nunca te interesé, no es cierto? - Dijo meditante- Necesitabas otro tipo de clientes en tu vida, hombres con dinero que realmente fuesen capaces de mantener todos tus caprichos. Discúlpame por no ser un cliente a tu altura, y poder pagar una cita-

La chica lo miró con rencor y lo abofeteó. Yamcha estaba impactado por el acto de la joven, ¿realmente su boca había llegado demasiado lejos? - ¡Bulma!- Gritó queriendo evitar que ella se retirara para entrar en el local nuevamente - ¿Qué te sucede? Tú no eres así-

\- ¿Y qué sabes tú de mí? ¿Piensas que me conoces, porque me viste durante meses sirviéndote café? No tienes idea de quién soy. Es solo que… estoy harta de ser lo que todos quieren que sea-

\- ¡Recapacita! Puedes dejar este lugar ahora, ven conmigo- Rogó él

La chica se volvió hacia él - Escúchame bien, no estoy arrepentida de trabajar aquí. Soy feliz ¿podrías aceptarlo? Y si en algún momento cometo un error, créeme que asumiré las consecuencias. No necesito que tú ni nadie venga a rescatarme, porque tengo la fuerza necesaria para salir adelante a pesar de lo que tú y muchos crean. No vuelvas a molestarme y no le hables a nadie sobre mí-

\- ¡Bulma, espera! No quise molestarte, yo solo… quería ayudarte-

\- ¿Aún no lo entiendes? Aquí no hay nadie a quien ayudar. No sientas lástima por mí porque muy pronto sabrás de mí y mis nuevos logros como científica. Nadie va a impedirlo. Si quieres sentirte bien contigo mismo por ayudar, visita a alguien que realmente lo necesite- Dijo ella retirándose

Yamcha había quedado solo, golpeado e impactado por las duras palabras de la chica de sus sueños ¿Acaso ella estaba bien? ¿Podía irse y seguir con su vida mientras ella botaba la suya a la basura en un lugar como ese? Fue interrumpido por una lejana risa masculina, se dio la vuelta para identificarla y vio como un par de ojos negros lo miraban a través de la abertura de una ventana en un auto que se alejaba. ¿Ese hombre había escuchado todo?

* * *

Vegeta Ouji se encontraba dentro del auto repasando en su mente las palabras de la chica una y otra vez. " _No sólo es hermosa, sino que también es agresiva"_ , pensaba embobado recordándola gritar. Y la forma en que lo calló con un solo golpe, sin duda lo había dejado extasiado. Sabía que esto no le ayudaría en nada a su mente y sus desvelos, porque ahora la deseaba más aún. Había descubierto que la exótica chica no solo era bonita, sensual y atrevida, sino que tenía un carácter fuerte y mucho espíritu. Sin duda no podría sacársela de la mente. Ella dijo que tenía la fuerza necesaria para salir adelante ¿realmente sería cierto?

\- ¿Señor?- Interrumpió el chofer, con el auto inmóvil

\- Vamos, vuelve a la entrada- Ordenó Vegeta con un brillo especial en sus ojos

\- Pensé que nos iríamos- Comentó el hombre, pensando en voz alta

\- No. Y puedes entrar pero no acompañarme-

\- ¡Gracias, señor!- Gritó el chofer emocionado. Vegeta estaba de buen humor.

En minutos Vegeta Ouji hacía su aparición mientras bajaba del auto seguido por su chofer, caminando con un aire de superioridad, sintiéndose magnífico al ver que todos lo reconocían y lo respetaban. Entró como de costumbre, con tranquilidad, siendo saludado por la anfitriona, los empleados y las chicas del Danubio.

\- Señor Vegeta, es un gusto tenerlo nuevamente aquí- Saludó la anciana Baba, pareciendo sorprendida por la visita del magnate. Vegeta Ouji no acostumbraba a ir seguidamente al Danubio, y tenerlo en el lugar tan seguidamente era inesperado.

Se sentó en un rincón alejado, completamente solo pidiendo un Gin-Tonic para pasar el rato. Se limitó a observar el vacío escenario y a rechazar a las chicas que le ofrecían su compañía. Como cada noche en el mismo lugar esperaba con ansias con la esperanza de ver a la Sirena. Al menos esta noche tenía la certeza de que sí aparecería y no estaría esperando por horas como las noches anteriores.

Pronto las luces del escenario menguaron para darle paso a Zarbón presentando a la "Reina de Hielo", como llamaban a Onsekiz.

* * *

\- ¡Bulma!- Gritó Milk, habiendo llegado recién al Danubio

\- ¡Hola!- Saludó Bulma susurrando mientras miraba tras bambalinas- Onsekiz es una profesional- Comentaba Bulma sin poder dejar de observar su baile- Hace piruetas y giros, cosas difíciles-

\- Onsekiz es bailarina profesional, Bulma. A decir verdad la señora Baba buscó muchas como ella, pero ninguna quiso venir hasta acá-

La peliturquesa pudo entenderlo - ¿Y por qué ella aceptó?- Preguntó

\- Onsekiz ama el dinero- Sonrió Milk- Además, es vanidosa, y no tiene problemas con admitirlo. Sé que a veces es ruda, pero es una muy buena persona. Nació en Turquía y se crió junto con su hermano en un orfanato. Onsekiz signifca dieciocho… fue la huérfana número dieciocho. Vino al país a en una gira de danza, y las cosas no andaban bien económicamente. Ella fue la primera bailarina del Danubio, y prácticamente comenzó este negocio con la señora Baba-

Bulma aún estaba embobada mirando la calidad del show de Onsekiz

\- Debemos esforzarnos, porque a la señora Baba le gusta el profesionalismo. ¿Sabías que la otra chica a la que iban a contratar si era una bailarina profesional? La señora Baba sólo te aceptó porque Onsekiz lo permitió- Murmuró Milk sonriéndole con dulzura

Bulma sintió mucha gratitud al pensar que si Onsekiz hubiese querido su vida aún seguiría estando al borde del fracaso. Sonrió de buena gana - Practicaré mucho- Prometió queriendo superarse.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Es el señor Vegeta?- Murmuró Milk sacando la cabeza para ver mejor-

\- Todas las chicas hablan de eso. Escuché que ha venido seguidamente por 3 días-

\- Hmm… quizás viene a ver a Onsekiz. Hace algún tiempo fue su favorita-

Bulma sintió cómo su estómago se revolvió al escuchar esto. ¿Por qué le afectaba? Sin querer ahondar más en esa idea sacudió su cabeza tratando de olvidarlo. Se alejó de las bambalinas y volvió al vestidor para cambiarse de traje. Tenía una sorpresa preparada.

* * *

\- ¡Vegeta! Vaya, qué sorpresa, jamás pensé en encontrarte en este lugar- Saludaba Raditz quien recientemente había llegado al lugar junto con su hermano Gokú.

El magnate se sintió fastidiado al ver que los hermanos Son se sentaban en su misma mesa y se instalaban para pedir un par de tragos.

El segundo show de la noche, estaba a cargo de Bulma, quien apareció vestida con bucaneras zapatillas con taco, una pequeña tanga, todo de color negro. Un top ajustado que dejaba su abdomen al aire y una chaqueta de cuero. Hace un par de shows de seguro habría tenido miedo o vergüenza, pero ya tenía un mínimo de experiencia y algo en ella había cambiado esa noche. Extrañamente al escuchar que Onsekiz era la razón por la que el señor Vegeta había visitado nuevamente el Danubio, sintió rabia. Recordó cuando le bailó hace algunas noches, y por un segundo pensó que el hombre la había encontrado hermosa, porque parecía bastante impactado con su acto. Tuvo la tonta idea de que él había ido al Danubio a verla nuevamente, pero la historia de Onsekiz sonaba más convincente. Sintió herir su orgullo propio. " _Veremos quién será tu nueva favorita"_ pensó sin querer. Entró fumando un cigarro, caminando despreocupadamente por el escenario, paseándose de esquina a esquina dejando que los clientes vieran los sectores de piel descubierta que su vestuario dejaba. Parecía ruda y sensual, se sacó la chaqueta lanzándola lejos, y botando el cigarro que tenía en sus manos. Se lanzó al suelo de rodillas mientras la música con ritmos de hip hop comenzaba a sonar. Bailaba con movimientos precisos y quebrados variando a otros rápidos. Sin embargo todo ennudeció cuando comenzó a practicar lo aprendido gracias a Milk, y comenzó bailar twerking. Parecía agitada, algo cansada, con las mejillas enrojecidas, pero complacida al ver la reacción de sus clientes. Se acercó a una de las barras para seguir con su show mientras una masa de hombres intentaba darle algo de dinero desde abajo del escenario… Y una vez más los rechazó a todos volviendo al centro del escenario.

Vegeta y los Son, aún sentados en la mesa habían detenido el beber y la conversación observando hacia el escenario. Ouji dibujó una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro, sin poder ocultar su éxtasis, al verla bailar y pasearse por el escenario. Tragó en seco al imaginar que pudiese tenerla en su cama algún día. De alguna forma le complacía que la chica no aceptara propinas de los demás clientes. Nada podía ser mejor. Estaba tan concentrado en ella que ni siquiera notó cuando Raditz se levantó del asiento para acercarse al escenario. El hijo mayor de los Son, caminó sin importarle por dónde andaba empujando suavemente a los hombres que estaban plantados en el lugar para obtener un buen espacio y disfrutar más de cerca de la chica. Bulma lo reconoció cuando las luces alumbraron al público, caminó hacia él y extendió una de sus piernas en su dirección para que sólo él fuese capaz de darle algunos billetes, metiéndolos en su bucanera. De alguna forma el juego había cambiado y ya no se trataban de clientes pagando por una bailarina, sino una bailarina dándole un premio a uno de sus admiradores. Raditz se sintió dichoso y era observado con recelo por los demás clientes del local, incluso por Vegeta, quien estaba enfurecido…

El show terminó, Bulma hizo una reverencia y aprovechó de buscar al magnate dueño de Industrias Ouji, con la vista, sin embargo él no se encontraba en el Danubio.

* * *

Hola! Muchas gracias por leer. He recibido lindos mensajes por los anteriores capítulos y realmente me encanta ver que la historia les gusta tanto como a mí. Vuelvo a repetir que si tienen quejas, ideas, comentarios, deseos, peticiones, etc, pueden escribirlas y felizmente me encargaré de que sean escuchadas jajajaj.

Este capítulo fue lindo y relajado pero las cosas se empiezan a poner feas, lo bueno es que dentro de esto también nacerá el romance. Espero que sigan leyendo y que se entusiasmen con lo que viene.

** Le cuento que también estoy trabajando en un nuevo proyecto, un poco más oscuro llamado "Estocolmo", para que le den una oportunidad (solo tiene un capítulo hasta ahora).

Muchas gracias por el apoyo. Nos leemos!


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: La oferta

Sabía que era bastante tarde pero no quería molestar a Milk, porque al parecer se encontraba ocupada con Gokú. La había buscado en el lugar y, a pesar de ver su automóvil estacionado a las afueras, no había rastro de ella. Salió del Danubio con la intención de buscar un taxi que pudiera llevarla a su "hogar". Esa noche recibió felicitaciones de parte de la señora Baba, al parecer a muchos clientes le había gustado ese estilo que tenía al escabullirse de las propinas, según Baba los hombres la deseaban más, y de cualquier forma algunos buscaban personalmente a la dueña para entregarle el dinero. Incluso Onsekiz reconoció que había sido un buen show, pero debía preparar algo especial para la siguiente noche y probar que merecía estar en ese escenario. Iba abrigada con su chaqueta vieja, aprisionando fuertemente su bolso, ya que en él llevaba toda su cuantiosa ganancia de la noche. Recordó su función y sonrió al recordar la cara de aturdido de Raditz. Reconoció al hermano de Gokú y lo amable que había sido en su noche como mesera, así que decidió que solo a él le daría el honor de entregarle propinas. Y él parecía feliz. Sin embargo, cuando buscó entre las mesas no encontró al señor Vegeta. ¿Acaso se había ido luego del show de Onsekiz? ¿Ni siquiera había sentido curiosidad por su propia función? Con una mueca de amargura, procuró seguir caminando.

No había señales de automóviles alrededor, hacía bastante frío y, mientras más avanzaba, más se arrepentía de no haber esperado a Milk. Caminaba con la mirada agacha y a paso rápido. A un costado de la calle un grupo de hombres bebían cerveza y reían fuertemente. Rogó por no ser vista, sin embargo sus rezos no fueron escuchados.

\- ¡Miren que belleza!- Gritó el más alto de todos, acercándose a ella peligrosamente

\- ¡Oye preciosa, ven a beber algo con nosotros!- Llamó otro uniéndose al primero

\- ¿Qué haces tan tarde en estas calles?- Otro hombre se acercaba para intimidarla

\- ¡Debe ser una de las zorras del Danubio!- Contestaba otro

Bulma ofendida, se mordió la lengua para no contestarle. "¿ _Zorra?"_ pensó con ira. Pero eran 6 tipos enormes acercándose a ella peligrosamente, no quería tentar al diablo. Lamentablemente los tipos no tenían intenciones de dejarla en paz. Pensó lo peor. Aceleró el paso, casi corriendo, siendo perseguida por el grupo. En ese momento un lujoso auto negro pasó por su lado abriendo una de sus puertas…

\- Entra- Se escuchó desde el interior

La peliturquesa no tenía intenciones de huir de un grupo de hombres metiéndose en el auto de un desconocido, así que sin importar que estuviese en aprietos se inclinó para ver quién se encontraba en su interior. Era nada más y nada menos que Vegeta Ouji… Parpadeó confundida tratando de decidir si era una buena opción subir a su vehículo ¿Y qué demonios estaba haciendo él ahí? Viéndose sin opciones, subió al vehículo y cerró la puerta. Iba sentada pegada a la puerta, con postura incómoda, sin poder articular ninguna palabra.

\- ¿Siempre te metes en problemas?- Preguntó el magnate sin dirigirle la mirada.

Escuchó la masculina voz del hombre a su lado. Enmudeció y no pudo contestarle. Sentía extrema vergüenza al recordar cómo le había bailado y cómo le había susurrado al oído solo hace un par de noches. Su corazón iba a estallar…

\- ¿No vas a responder?- Insistió él

\- Lo… lo siento. Gracias por su ayuda- Murmuró con voz temblorosa sin poder mirarlo a los ojos

\- ¿Ahora muestras timidez? En el escenario te vi bastante atrevida- Dijo él con voz melosa

Bulma lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Sabía que tenía razón pero no le gustaba su tono de voz, ¿acaso era uno de tantos que creía que por verla bailar en tubo tenía el derecho de hablarle como una prostituta? No iba dejar que la tratase así – Sería muy amable si detiene el auto para que pueda bajarme- Dijo por fin afirmando su voz.

\- Solo dile al chofer a dónde quieres ir- Ordenó él volviéndose hacia su ventana queriéndole quitarle importancia a sus palabras.

La chica no quiso objetar la orden y se quedó en silencio mirando sus manos, aunque le doliera sabía que si se bajaba del vehículo la pasaría mucho peor en las calles y tenía que admitir que se sentía un poco más segura en el interior del vehículo y que al menos el chofer, que le sonreía por el espejo retrovisor, le parecía amable. Indicó con vergüenza la dirección a la que debían ir y se quedó en silencio en su asiento. Recorrió los detalles del vehículo, los forros de cuero, el agradable olor a nuevo en el interior. Un par de veces observó a Ouji de reojo, vestía un impecable traje verde musgo y una camisa gris, su rostro estaba pulcramente afeitado… En una de las ocasiones se encontró con la mirada del magnate y solo puso desviar la suya, intimidada.

\- Es en esta esquina- Murmuró ella tomando su bolso mientras el auto frenaba- Muchas gracias- Susurró bajando rápidamente del auto estando a punto de tropezarse. Casi corrió hacia la entrada de su edificio, como siempre la puerta estaba abierta, así que solo la empujó para abrirse paso a la suya. Ahí en frente de la entrada de su habitación se dio el tiempo para retomar el aliento y apoyar la cabeza en la estructura de madera. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Estaba agradecida de haber sido salvada de un ataque seguro pero... ¿Vegeta Ouji? Evitar darle más vueltas al asunto, tomó su llave y abrió su puerta entrando en la oscura habitación. Dio un paso hacia el interior.

\- No crees que esto es gratis ¿o sí?-

Quedó petrificada al escuchar la voz del dueño del vehículo que acaba de traerla a casa. Con miedo se giró hacia él sin soltar la puerta, por si era necesario cerrarla - ¿Qué? ¿Qué quiere?-

\- Un viaje en un auto como el mío cuesta alrededor de… bueno, es evidente que alguien como tú no lo sabe pero, cuesta más o menos 1000 dólares-

\- ¿¡1000!?- Inquirió ella sin poder creerlo. Esa noche había ganado con suerte 450 dólares, era imposible que le diese todo su dinero. ¿Cómo pagaría la cuota de la renta?- No tengo ese dinero- Todo lo ganado en las dos noches anteriores había sido destinado al pago de sus deudas.

\- Lo imaginé. Soy un hombre de negocios, Sirena, así que voy a proponerte uno. Te ofrezco 100.000 dólares y el viaje gratis, a cambio de… ti- Dijo con suavidad sin quitar los ojos sobre los de ella

Bulma abrió su boca sin poder creerlo - ¿¡Cómo se atreve!? -

Vegeta no entendía por qué ella parecía tan sorprendida, ¿acaso era una principiante?- No veo lo malo. Tú eres una mujer que vende su cuerpo, yo un hombre poderoso, y me interesa hacer un trato. ¿Acaso algo no te queda claro?-

\- No me importa lo importante que sea usted señor Ouji, jamás va a conseguir eso de mí. Jamás me vendería de esa forma. ¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que repetirlo? ¡Yo solo bailo! Ahora, por favor, retírese…- Estaba exasperada, enfadada, quizás al recordar las palabras de Yamcha

\- ¿Y a Raditz se lo habrías dado?- Soltó él sin medirse

\- ¿Qué?- Ella no entendía su comentario

Se regañó mentalmente por su estúpido comentario- Mi oferta no durará mucho. Aún me debes el viaje- Insistió Vegeta perdiendo la paciencia. Jamás nadie lo había rechazado, ni menos una bailarina de poca monta. Se sentía ansioso de lanzarse sobre ella, la misma que lo miraba con esos enormes y hermosos ojos celestes.

\- Usted es un buen cliente del Danubio, le pagaré en cuanto reúna el dinero- Dijo ella

Vegeta reconoció que parecía un buen trato, pero no quería darle opciones- Bien, mientras, y para asegurarme, le comentaré a la señora Baba sobre tu deuda conmigo- Amenazó

\- ¿¡Qué!? No, por favor- Rogó ella, ambos sabían que esto no le gustaría a la dueña del Danubio.

\- No veo otra solución-

De pronto 100.000 dólares le parecían tentadores, podría pagar su último año de universidad, la deuda con Krillin, y comprar un auto para trasladarse y no pasar más peligros… Incluso, dejar el Danubio para siempre. " _¡Basta Bulma, no puedes siquiera pensar en prostituirte!"_ se regañó en silencio. Por otra parte la idea de que le pagaran por sexo siempre le pareció descabellada, sin embargo al verlo ahí parado en su puerta, con ese aire intimidante, su porte, su elegancia y su severidad comenzaban a cautivarla. Él era un sueño. De seguro en sus fantasías de niña imaginó a un hombre parecido a él, varonil, decidido, imponente, quizás un poco más alto, pero no todo en la vida podía ser perfecto… ¿Y si él lo era? ¿Qué tanto daño le causaría dejarse poseer por él esa noche a cambio de dinero? ¿Lo disfrutaría? ¿Querría más, luego? Tragó en seco de solo pensarlo, imaginándose el cuerpo oculto tras ese elegante traje - No quiero ser grosera señor Ouji, usted me parece un hombre atractivo- Confesó la chica- Pero realmente no sería capaz de algo como esto. Yo… ni siquiera lo conozco. Le pido disculpas por las molestias, pero créame que le pagaré- Finalizó siempre cuidando ser educada y amable, quizás así se zafaría del problema.

\- ¿Y eso qué importa? Solo vamos a follar- Murmuró él- De todas formas iban a violarte en la calle-

Bulma apretó los párpados con incomodidad… ¿Realmente esas crueles palabras habían salido de la boca del hombre? ¿Con qué frialdad lo decía? Sintió un extraño frío recorrer su espalda, y sin darse cuenta el intruso avanzó hacia el interior la tomó por la cintura y le plantó un beso en los labios. Ella forcejeó por algunos minutos tratando de no disfrutarlo.

\- ¡Basta!- Gritó ella limpiándose la boca con la mano- Le dije que no ¿Acaso es sordo?- Lo empujó con suavidad hacia la puerta de la habitación sintiendo su duro pecho.

\- ¡Me debes!- Insistía él sin entender por qué una simple muchacha osaba enfrentarlo

\- No se atreva a extorsionarme, no voy a permitirlo. Si quiere hablar con mi jefa, hágalo- Desafió ella con las manos en las caderas- Quizás me despidan y será lamentable para usted no volver a verme bailando en la barra-

Él sabía que tenía razón, y comenzó a odiarla por eso- Podría hundirte por hablarme de esa forma-

Bulma elevó la vista con un semblante rencoroso, con el ceño fruncido - Inténtelo- Retó ella, finalmente tenía a muchos detractores en su vida. " _A la mierda la amabilidad"_ , pensó.

Vegeta Ouji sonrió malvadamente y se retiró del lugar para subir directamente a su auto. Caminó sin tocar nada, no cerró la puerta, solo subió mientras era observado por su chofer. No pronunció palabra, pero estaba visiblemente agradado por ella. La Sirena era mucho más de lo que él pensaba, era fuerte, hermosa, osada y por sobre todo temeraria. Le observó de reojo durante todo el viaje en su auto, se imaginaba una y mil veces verla vestida con esa diminuta tanga negra que tenía sobre el escenario. Pero cuando la besó en su habitación casi pierde el control, su sabor era dulce y su aroma era frutal, el simple tacto con su piel le hacía desear más. Y podría haberla tomado a la fuerza en ese momento sabiendo que no habría repercusiones en su contra, pero no podía rebajarse a tomarla sin su consentimiento. Además también quería que ser seducido por ella, solo él, el elegido entre todos los clientes del Danubio… Hace mucho no recibía un reto, hace mucho que nadie lo enfrentaba, y hace mucho no deseaba tanto algo o a alguien. ¿Enfadado? Claro que no, debía admitir que su negativa le había gustado porque esto se había transformado en una cacería, y él era el mejor cazador que había.

Bulma continuaba pegada en la pared sin entender lo había sucedido, ni procesar las palabras que le había dirigido. Tragó saliva recordando ese violento beso que recibió, tocándose los labios. Estaba asustada pero algo seducida por ese hombre. Sacudió la cabeza sintiéndose tonta… ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Ese beso había durado bastante, y por un momento pensó que era una buena idea dejarlo continuar. "¿ _Y a Raditz se lo habrías dado?_ ", recordó las palabras del magnate. ¿A qué venía todo eso? ¿Acaso…? _"Él sí vio mi show… vio cómo me acerqué a Raditz",_ pensó sacando conclusiones. ¿Acaso estaba celoso? Era una tonta idea, es decir, sabía que la deseaba pero de ahí a tener un sentimiento de pertenencia por ella… ¿Y qué importaba? Después de todo, la había tratado como a una cualquiera. No, estaba decidida a no caer en los brazos de ese hombre… los fuertes brazos de ese hombre. ¡Ya era suficiente! ahora tenía otras cosas en que pensar, tenía una nueva deuda, un nuevo problema y si la señora Baba lo descubría perdería su empleo. Si ese hombre, al mismo al que acababa de amenazar, lo quería, podía destruir todo con un par de palabras. ¿Y qué haría al respecto? Solo quedaba esperar.

* * *

Procuró descansar y al día siguiente asistió a la universidad. Fue un día agradable, incluso el bloque de clases con el maestro Broly, quien parecía no quitarle la vista de encima, como queriendo descifrarla. Luego, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tuvo tiempo para tomar un café con tranquilidad. Recibió halagos de algunas compañeras _"Tienes muy buena cara, Bulma"_ , le decían. Hace solo algunas semanas deambulaba por la universidad con el rostro pálido y enormes ojeras, todo porque el tiempo y el dinero no le alcanzaban. Afortunadamente las cosas habían cambiado, incluso tuvo tiempo de compartir con sus compañeros y retomar su vida como siempre debía haber sido.

" _Eres inubicable, amiga. Debes comprar un teléfono, servirá para emergencias"_ recordaba las palabras de Milk hace un par de días. Estaba frente a una tienda de artículos electrónicos escogiendo uno cuando comenzó a pensar en su madre. Aún seguía enviándole cartas, pero ella no respondía, ni tampoco sus llamadas. Con su nuevo teléfono en mano pensó en llamarla para acordar alguna visita un fin de semana.

Esa noche tenía, nuevamente, turno en el Danubio. Pasaban las horas y volvía a recordar al Señor Ouji en la puerta de su habitación. " _Quizás esta sea mi última noche en el club"_ , pensó comenzando a temer por las amenazas del magnate. Luego de abandonar la estación de trenes, caminó hacia el Danubio, recorriendo las mismas calles que la habían amenazado la noche anterior, y la misma esquina en que el automóvil del señor Vegeta la había recogido. Era irónico pensar que el mismo que la había salvado, ahora podría destruir su presente…

Sumida en los pensamientos, entró por la puerta lateral del club siendo, como siempre, recibida por Nappa, pero antes de que pudiera saludar a alguien, vio con horror cómo la señora Baba conversaba con el hombre que le había pedido sexo por dinero la noche anterior. Vegeta Ouji se encontraba en el área de servicio del Danubio, siendo observado por todas las chicas presentes. Dueña y cliente conversaban en voz baja murmurando. Bulma no quiso avanzar, se quedó plantada observando la escena, desde la entrada, como anticipando que tendría que volver a casa para siempre. Su respiración se agitó cuando él notó su presencia, le dirigió una media sonrisa y una mirada penetrante.

\- Está bien, señor Vegeta- Dijo la señora Baba con semblante neutral.

Tragó en seco cuando él se despidió y caminó hacia ella, queriendo salir del lugar. Casi pudo sentir su aroma varonil cuando pasó por su lado. Le temblaron las rodillas.

\- Señora Baba- Dijo Bulma corriendo hacia su jefa, quería explicarle todo

\- ¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó la mujer con tranquilidad

Bulma enmudeció sin entender nada ¿Acaso estaba despedida? ¿O quizás él no había dicho nada sobre la su "nueva deuda"

\- El señor Vegeta dijo que había hablado contigo, me imagino que preparaste algo especial. Ya sabes que no me entrometo en ese tipo de cosas, además los clientes que vendrán son nuevos y espero que se lleven una excelente impresión para que quieran volver-

\- ¿Eh?- Soltó ella sin entender nada

\- ¿Acaso no preparaste nada? Ayer te dijo que él y unos amigos empresarios vendrían a celebrar la firma de un contrato millonario y que debías preparar algo especial para ellos. No me digas que no preparaste nada porque…-

\- Ah, era eso- Mintió Bulma- ¡Claro que sí! No los decepcionaré-

La señora Baba se retiró a hacer otras tareas dejando a Bulma impactada y sin entender lo que ocurría. Caminó sin saludar a nadie hasta el vestidor y se instaló en su tocador sin prestar atención a su alrededor.

\- ¿Hola? ¡Tierra llamando a Bulma!- Saludó Milk quien ya se estaba maquillando en el espejo

\- Hola…- Murmuró ella

\- ¿Estás bien?-

\- Sí, es solo que ayer ocurrió algo extraño…- Bulma no quería dar detalles, se sentía tonta al haber entrado al vehículo de Vegeta sin embargo no quería ocultarle nada a su amiga así que le contó todo, incluso lo que ocurrió en su habitación- Solo vino a molestarme…-

\- ¡Te lo dije! Estos hombres son un lío - Murmuró Milk- Quiere meterte en problemas, y no te dejará en paz hasta que aceptes su oferta, ¿Has pensado qué harás hoy?

\- No lo sé- Decía con la mirada perdida. Fue interrumpida por un sonido electrónico en su bolsillo, aún no se acostumbraba a tener un teléfono móvil así que le costó reconocer el tono - ¿Hola?- Dijo contestando la llamada

\- Bulma, habla Krillin. Un profesor de tu universidad vino a visitarme, estaba buscándote-

\- ¿Nuevamente? ¡Ya estoy harta de todos ellos, les advertí que…!-

\- Espera… Es tu madre. Tuvo un accidente y-

\- ¿Mamá?- Interrumpió. Bulma soltó su teléfono. Había perdido la fuerza en su mano como si el mundo estuviera desmoronándose. Podía soportar todo lo que le ocurriera a ella misma pero… ¿Su madre?

\- ¡Hey! ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó su amiga tomándola por los hombros. Al ver que la peliturquesa no pronunciaba palabra tomó el teléfono y habló por él, tratando de conseguir la mayor información posible. En ese momento hacía falta tener la cabeza fría, y si Bulma no podía, Milk la ayudaría.

La pelinegra había cortado la llamada – Dicen que resbaló en la tina y se pegó en la nuca… Está estable pero internada en una clínica. Creo que deberías irte ahora mismo a la Capital del Oeste- Milk paseaba por la habitación buscando una solución, mientras le explicaba los detalles a su amiga. Tomó su propio teléfono e hizo un par de llamadas. Bulma aún no reaccionaba.

\- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó la señora Baba, entrando en el vestidor. Milk susurro algo en el oído de la anciana, y luego de un "Está bien", la mujer se retiró sin decir más.

\- ¡Vamos!- Gritó Milk dirigiéndose a su amiga y compañera

\- ¿Qué?- Preguntó Bulma, por fin volvía a la realidad.

\- Vamos al aeropuerto. Te acompañaré a ver a su madre a la Capital del Oeste. Gokú está comprando nuestros pasajes y nos verá allá. Iremos en mi automóvil, si quieres pasamos a tu casa a buscar lo que necesites. Ah… y no te preocupes por el show de hoy Onsekiz dijo que con gusto vendrá a reemplazarte para bailarle a los socios del señor Ouji, ella es una profesional, no tendrá problemas. La señora Baba lo aprueba y mañana el local estará cerrado así que no habrá apuros por volver-

La peliturquesa estaba impactada. ¿Milk había solucionado todo con un par de llamadas? ¿Qué más podía pedir en una amiga? No quería incomodarla y quitarle su tiempo en el viaje a la Capital del Oeste, sin embargo sabía que la necesitaba. Sin contener sus lágrimas se lanzó a sus brazos con infinito agradecimiento.

* * *

Vegeta Ouji se encontraba sentado junto a un grupo de socios en una de las mesas más grandes del Danubio. Ninguno de los presentes era cercano, pero nadie puso oposición ante la invitación del jefe. Por su puesto no había nada que celebrar, Ouji solo quería poner en aprietos a la chica. La noche anterior había hecho una lista de cosas que haría para molestarla cada vez más. Se sentía como un niño inmaduro tratando de maltratar a una chica que le gustaba… Pero no, ella no era una chica que le gustaba, solo era una prostituta difícil a la que quería intimidar.

Como siempre el Danubio oscureció para darle total protagonismo a Zarbón. "Buenas noches caballeros, sean bienvenidos a una nueva noche de deslumbre en el Danubio. Como ocasión especial recibiremos un show especial de calidad internacional. Con ustedes dejamos a La Reina de Hielo"

Las palabras de Zarbón tensaron al señor Vegeta. ¿La Reina de Hielo? ¿Qué significaba esto? ¡Maldita Sirena! Se había escapado una vez más de sus manos. Trató de disimular su enojo ante sus socios y ante las miradas de la señora Baba desde la barra. Ni siquiera se dignaría a reclamar o a preguntar por qué habían cambiado a la bailarina. Onsekiz era bella, era profesional y tenía mucha más experiencia que la Sirena, no había motivos para molestarse. Si admitía su descontento, de alguna forma daría luces de que tenía cierta preferencia por la peliturquesa y era lo que menos quería. Se quedó en silencio reprimiendo la rabieta que quería salir.

Las horas pasaron lentamente. Luego del grandioso show de Onsekiz nadie más se presentó, y solo tuvieron la compañía de las chicas que servían en las mesas. No había señales de la Sirena, ¿acaso había renunciado? Era difícil admitir que la estúpida tenía razón, si ella se iba ya no volvería a verla. ¿Quién perdía más? Golpeaba los dedos contra la mesa mientras la buscaba con la mirada… Pero no había nada. Cada vez se convencía más de que ella se había ido para siempre, pero su cacería no podía quedarse hasta ahí. Sin poder aguantarlo más se retiró de la mesa dejando a sus socios. Salió del Danubio buscando a su chofer y, aunque se odio por eso, le pidió que lo llevase al edificio en que la bailarina vivía. Las cosas no se quedarían así.

Viajaron por la autopista a toda velocidad llegando al feo barrio en el que la chica vivía. El magnate bajó del vehículo y recordando el edificio en el que había entrado la noche anterior, se acercó, abrió la puerta del edificio recordando que la noche anterior estaba abierta. Sin embargo se topó de frente con el casero sin poder avanzar a su destino final.

\- ¿Sí?- Saludó un pequeño hombre calvo, viendo con desconfianza al desconocido

\- Busco a…- Ni siquiera recordaba su nombre, frunció el ceño ante su sorpresa. De seguro no la conocía como "La Sirena" ¿Cómo la ubicaría?- Busco a la chica de cabello azul-

\- Bulma… no se encuentra. Acaba de irse-

¿Bulma? ¡Claro! Ese era el nombre con que la había llamado el chico al que había abofeteado a las afueras del Danubio. Era un nombre especial, pero por alguna razón le sonaba familiar.

\- ¿A dónde se fue?- Preguntó Vegeta ansiosamente

\- Al parecer su madre tuvo una accidente y… ¿Y tú quién eres?-

Vegeta entrecerró sus ojos sin querer darle más información – Un amigo- Evitó decir "cliente"

\- Bien. Puedes llamarla a su nuevo número, entonces-

\- Dime a dónde fue- Insistió Ouji, perdiendo la paciencia.

\- A la Capital del Oeste- Murmuró Krillin

¿Capital del Oeste? ¿Bulma? Pronto su memoria comenzaba a aclararse… Pero era imposible, eran demasiadas coincidencias - Dime cuál es su apellido- Ordenó él exaltándose de solo imaginar la respuesta.

\- Eres su amigo, y no sabes su nombre-

\- Escúchame enano, no estoy aquí para jugar contigo. Respóndeme y pagaré por la información-

\- ¿Acaso vienes de la universidad, también? Ella dijo que no vinieran a molestarla-

Vegeta esbozó una sonrisa. La bailarina inexperta iba a la universidad ¿Era posible que ella fuese la mujer a la que debía buscar para ser jefe principal de su laboratorio? Todo parecía una tremenda coincidencia, como si alguien estuviese escribiendo sus destinos. Como si alguien estuviese planeando todo – Dime su apellido- Insistió él, sacando un billete de 100 dólares

Krillin observó el dinero y tragó en seco – Briefs-

Ouji le entregó el dinero y se alejó unos pasos… Comenzó a caminar en círculos rascándose la cabeza. Hasta que comenzó a reír a carcajadas, descontroladamente y a todo volumen.

\- ¡Oye! Mis inquilinos están durmiendo- Reclamó Krillin

Vegeta no paraba, parecía un loco riendo de buena gana. Cuando recobró la compostura sacó una tarjeta dorada de su bolsillo y se la ofreció al casero - Mantenme informado. Si lo haces serás bien recompensado- Dijo y se retiró

¡Todo parecía una broma, un sueño! ¿¡Cómo era posible que esa bailarina fuese un genio?! La chica era la hija del Dr. Briefs, la misma a la que debía persuadir para trabajar con él. De pronto la vida le sonría más que de costumbre, todo estaba a sus pies, ella estaba a sus pies. Con un simple movimiento tendría de ella todo lo que necesitaba y quería. Bulma Briefs sería suya en todos los sentidos de la palabra. La tendría en su cama y en su laboratorio trabajando, y a cambio tendría el placer de poseerla y de ganar millones gracias a sus inventos. Esto no solo se había vuelvo una cacería, de pronto ya eran negocios de renombre. Gracias a ella sus industrias crecerían aún más. Aún no había tramado ningún plan pero ya había ganado.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Bueno, ya a muchos de ustedes les comenté que disfruté mucho escribiendo este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí.

Quiero agradecerles de corazón sus lindas palabras y comentarios, ¡me motivan mucho a seguir escribiendo!

En el siguiente capítulo se resolverán algunos problemas y habrá un lindo reencuentro.

Estoy ansiosa por recibir sus comentarios e ideas, para ver cómo vamos con la historia.

Gracias por la oportunidad, y ¡nos leemos!

:*


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Acepto

* * *

" _Señores pasajeros, por favor, ajusten sus cinturones_ ", escuchó a la lejos, sintió al presión en su mano. Su amiga y salvadora le brindaba su apoyo dirigiéndole una tierna sonrisa.

\- Llegaremos muy pronto- Comentó Milk, tratando de animarla.

\- Gokú fue muy amable al comprar los pasajes- Dijo Bulma, avergonzada

\- Ya se lo compensaré- Sonrió la pelinegra guiñándole un ojo

El viaje fue bastante corto y cómodo, pero Bulma no lo disfrutó, porque no podía dejar de pensar en su madre. Aterrizaron de madrugada y sin importar esto tomaron un automóvil rentado para dirigirse a al Centro Médico en que Bunny Briefs era tratada. En el camino pudieron experimentar del agradable clima de la Capital del Oeste, y ver los paisajes verdosos y cálidos… De alguna forma, la peliturquesa extrañaba su antigua ciudad. Cuando se estacionaron en cerca del Centro Médico, Bulma corrió a su interior pidiendo información del estado de su madre, siempre acompañada por su amiga. Entró en una de las habitaciones del cuarto piso viendo a su madre postrada en una camilla. No pudo contenerse y soltó lágrimas al verla. Su progenitora parecía no haber cambiado, era igual de hermosa que siempre, sin embargo podía identificar un par de arrugas nuevas. ¿Estaba sufriendo? ¿Se recuperaría? ¿Se alegraría por verla? Se acercó suavemente y tomó su mano – Mamita- Susurró

\- ¿Hija?- Preguntó la mujer sin abrir los ojos

\- Estoy aquí- Dijo Bulma sonriendo

\- Perdóname, perdóname, hija mía. Yo… yo me equivoqué- Comenzó a llorar

\- No hay nada que perdonar, madre- Respondió Bulma. Aunque debía admitir que había esperado por mucho tiempo esas palabras de la boca de su madre. La rubia abrió los ojos con dificultad- Mi niña, que linda estás. ¿Cómo pudiste venir?-

\- No te preocupes por eso. Ahora debes descansar y recuperarte-

\- Yo… debí apoyarte cuando decidiste irte-

\- Ya no importa. Las cosas están bien, pronto terminaré mi proyecto y volveré junto a ti-

\- No merezco a una hija como tú. Yo, lo arruiné todo. Perdimos todo por mi culpa-

Bulma le sonrió, soñó tantas veces con escucharla decir esas palabras - Basta. Todo se solucionará, juntas reconstruiremos nuestras vidas…- Se apoyó en el pecho de su madre y disfrutó de su calor perdiendo la noción del tiempo - ¡Mamá! Ella es Milk- Dijo de pronto recordando a su amiga- Gracias a ella estoy aquí, y me ha ayudado mucho. Es la mejor amiga del mundo-

\- Mucho gusto, espero que se recupere pronto- Saludó Milk, acercándose. Aclaró su garganta disimuladamente, porque la emoción la había contagiado.

\- Gracias por ayudar a mi Bulmita. No sé cómo agradecerlo-

\- Su hija es una gran chica, para mí es todo un placer ayudarlas-

\- No quiero ser una carga- Murmuró la mujer tomando la mano de su hija

Luego de las presentaciones y un rato de conversa llegó uno de los médicos a hablar con las visitas. Tuvieron que abandonar a Bunny para hablar sobre su estado de salud.

\- Bulma, tu madre necesita terapia. Por ahora es incapaz de mover las piernas, el golpe afectó algunos nervios motores. Mientras antes pueda ejercitarse, más probabilidades tendrá de volver a caminar normalmente en poco tiempo. Como sabes su madre ya no posee seguro médico y…-

\- ¿Cuánto es?- Preguntó Milk interrumpiendo

\- No manejo los montos exactamente, pero para comenzar necesitan un abono de unos 50.000 dólares. Sé que es costoso pero es lo mejor que puedes hacer por la Sra. Briefs-

\- ¿En dónde está la oficina de recaudación?- Continuó Milk

\- En este mismo piso, en el ala norte- Contestó el médico

\- Gracias- Milk se retiró del lugar sin decir más

Bulma se disculpó con el médico y siguió a su amiga - ¿Milk?-

La pelinegra no le contestó, no hizo caso, solo siguió a paso firme caminando hasta la oficina indicada - Buenos días- Saludó a una secretaria- Necesito solicitar terapia de rehabilitación para la Sra. Briefs-

\- ¡Milk! ¿Qué haces?- Preguntaba Bulma sin entender la reacción de su amiga

Su mejor amiga sacó un cheque desde su bolso, con una suma en blanco, firmado- Sume los gastos actuales, por favor-Pidió Milk, luego escribió la suma total en el cheque y se lo entregó a la secretaria

\- ¡Milk! Pero…-

\- Gokú insistió y sabía que ibas a negarte, pero lo haremos de todas formas. Con esto comenzará el tratamiento, ya tendrás tiempo para recaudar el resto del dinero. No digas nada, no voy a retractarme sobre esto-

\- Es que, no puedo aceptarlo. Ya has hecho demasiado por mí y no sé en qué momento podré devolverte todo esto. Es demasiado- Negaba con la cabeza

\- Esto no importa, realmente quiero ayudarte, ¿vas a ofenderme rechazando mi ayuda? ¿Prefieres que tu madre se quede sin poder caminar cuando tiene la oportunidad de sanarse? -

Bulma estaba enmudecida viendo cómo la secreta le entregaba algunos contratos y boletas. Ahora tenía aún más deudas y no podía permitir que Gokú corriera con sus gastos, al fin y al cabo todo podría afectarle tanto a él como a Milk. No podía olvidar a su tío Turles y sus amenazas ¿Qué diría si supiera que gastaba tanto dinero en otra bailarina? Se mordió las uñas nerviosa, sin encontrar soluciones.

Pasaron la tarde junto la señora Briefs, compartiendo, conversando y riendo de buena gana. Y recordaron los buenos y viejos tiempos. Afortunadamente la mujer estaba lúcida, ya había dejado el juego y estaba en camino a enderezar su vida. El reencuentro y la reconciliación eran necesarios tanto para Bulma como para Bunny. Sin duda, si el Sr. Briefs pudiera verlas, estaría feliz.

\- Creo que me quedaré aquí- Murmuró Bulma a Milk mientras estaban solas en la cafetería- Mi madre necesita apoyo y cuidados. Y debo aceptar que esto no funcionará… Ya no es momento de pensar solo en mí, debo pensar en mi madre y dejar de ir en contra de todo-

Su amiga guardó silencio unos segundos para tomar un sorbo de té de su taza – Tu sueño de reconstruir Corporación Cápsula no egoísta, Bulma. No quiero interferir en tus decisiones pero, tampoco creo que a tu madre le guste la idea de abandonarlo todo por ella-

\- Es solo que... todo es tan difícil. Pareciera que avanzo un paso y retrocedo dos. Realmente quiero seguir adelante pero…-

\- Tranquila- Dijo su amiga con una palmadita en su espalda- Ver a tu madre así debe haberte conmocionado. Pero tienes que conservar la cabeza fría, ahora es cuando más necesitas mantenerte fuerte, por ti y por ella. Si decidieras volver, todo lo que has hecho, todos los esfuerzos serían en vano. Tu madre estará muy bien atendida en este Centro Médico mientras dure su rehabilitación. Si quieres puedes ahorrar algo de dinero extra para viajar a visitarla más seguido… Es decir, sé que el dinero escasea pero, yo puedo ayudarte-

\- Ya no voy a aceptar tu ayuda, amiga. Sería aprovecharme de ti-

\- Sé que las cosas se ponen difíciles pero…-

\- Tengo una opción. Pero no sé si es lo correcto- Murmuró Bulma – Me refiero a… a la oferta del señor Vegeta… Los 100.000 dólares-

\- Supongo que no estás pensando en hacer eso para pagarle a Gokú-

\- Incluso si no lo hiciera por ahora, aún debo cubrir los gastos del resto de la terapia-

\- Es cierto, pero Bulma, esto es distinto a bailar en el Danubio. Jamás vas a olvidar esta experiencia y tu… ¿alguna vez?-

\- No… nunca- Susurró volviendo a su café

Su amiga suspiró masajeándose la sien izquierda – Sabes que nunca voy a juzgarte, Bulma, pero debes pensar en cuánto daño te hará esto. Es decir, no tengo moral para decirte qué es correcto y qué no lo es pero… Estas cosas nunca se olvidan, menos la primera vez. ¿Sabes?

\- Lo sé…-

\- Piénsalo bien… Pero independientemente de lo que decidas debes recordar que lo harás por buenas razones. Eso es lo que no debes olvidar. Te conozco y sé que eres una gran mujer, dispuesta ayudar y a solucionar los problemas de todos a tu alrededor-

\- Tengo miedo

\- ¡No! Tú eres fuerte, hagas lo que hagas toma tu propia decisión, no te dejes llevar por los problemas. Si decides… hacerlo con el señor Ouji debe ser porque quieres hacerlo. Jamás te sientas obligada-

Bulma alzó la mirada algo asustada. ¿Acaso había tomado una decisión?

Las horas pasaron y comenzó a oscurecer en la Capital del Oeste, ambas amigas decidieron visitar el antiguo edificio de Corporación Cápsula, el hogar de Bunny, para traer alguna de sus pertenencias debido a que se quedaría en terapia por bastante tiempo en el Centro Médico.

Milk condujo hasta la enorme cúpula sin dejar de asombrarse, porque el lugar era enorme. No dejaba de pensar en cómo la vida de su amiga había cambiado tanto - Nunca había visto este edificio en persona- Comentó la pelinegra estacionándose a las afueras de la cúpula

\- Bueno, ya no hay mucho que ver. Aunque antes este lugar era hermoso-

Entraron por la puerta principal viendo cómo todo se encontraba en soledad. Aún conservaban los amplios dominios de su casa y los laboratorios, pero ya no servían para nada. El lugar estaba un poco descuidado, el pasto no estaba recortado, la pintura exterior estaba enmohecida. El sector en dónde vivían los animales de su padre se había convertido en una selva. Sin embargo el interior su casa estaba intacta, su madre había mantenido todo bastante bien, estaba ordenado, limpio y aún reconocía el dulce olor de su hogar.

\- Es hermoso- Comentó Milk

Bulma se recordaba a si misma corriendo por la sala, yendo a un lugar a otro, saliendo al jardín, escabulléndose en el laboratorio de papá… " _Papá"_ , pensó mirando una de las fotos familiares en una mesa contigua. Sonrío con nostalgia - No imaginas cuánto quiero reconstruir todo esto-

\- Lo harás. Espero que cuando ocurra no me olvides- Bromeó Milk

\- ¡Jamás! De hecho, trabajaremos juntas, te haré socia de la Corporación. Crearemos algo que revolucionará este mundo- Decía la peliturquesa, soñando despierta

\- ¿Y el Danubio?- Preguntó Milk, siguiéndole el juego

\- También seremos socias de la Señora Baba, invertiremos en el club para que sea aún más grande y bonito. Será maravilloso. Y cuando seas mi socia ya nadie podrá impedirte estar con Gokú-

Milk sonrió amargamente - Es fácil soñar- Todo aquello se veía lejano y casi imposible.

\- Lo haremos. Te lo prometo- Dijo tomando las manos de su amiga

Luego de recoger algunas cosas regresaron al Centro Médico. Bulma aprovechó todo el tiempo para estar cerca de su madre. Ya había pasado un día desde su llegada y ambas amigas sabían que debían irse pronto y volver a la Capital del Norte. Bulma debía asistir a la universidad y su turno en el Danubio la noche siguiente. " _Si mi madre lo supiera"_ , pensó con amargura.

Al día siguiente luego de dejar todo sobre ruedas en el Centro Médico, se despidió con mucho dolor de su querida madre. De alguna forma se sentía agradecida de volver a verla, aunque fuese en esas condiciones. Ahora más que nunca sentía la fuerza necesaria para seguir adelante, porque tenía el apoyo de su querida Bunny. Acompañada de su amiga partieron rumbo al aeropuerto para volver a la Capital del Norte.

* * *

Era tarde y ya estaba cansada. Con lentitud abrió la puerta de su habitación, y al entrar encontró todo tal y como lo había dejado, sin embargo, no pudo avanzar más pasos porque un destello dorado en el piso la desconcentró.

\- No puedo creerlo…- Murmuró tomando una tarjeta que probablemente habían deslizado bajo la puerta. En el reverso tenía escrito "Vegeta Ouji, Presidente de Industrias Ouji", y algunos datos de contacto. Bulma avanzó sin dejar de mirar la tarjeta - ¿Cómo se atreve?- Preguntó retóricamente. Soltó su bolso sobre la cama suspirando… A pesar de que el tipo parecía un desalmado, era insistente y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, por ahora era su única salvación. Pero el solo hecho de verse a merced de él le revolvía el estómago, porque significaría darle la razón, y convertirse en una prostituta.

\- Deberías llamarlo- Se escuchó una voz masculina desde la oscuridad

\- ¿¡Quién está ahí!?- Preguntó aterrorizada, tomando desesperadamente la lámpara de su velador, queriendo usarla como un arma.

\- Tranquilízate, no voy a hacerte daño- Explicó la voz. El hombre avanzó hacia la luz y dejó ver su apariencia senil – Soy Muten Roshi, Detective en Jefe de la Agencia Nacional de Seguridad-

\- ¿Qué?- Dijo ella

\- ¿Debo repetirlo todo?-

\- No… es que, ¿qué hace en mi habitación?- Inquirió insegura

\- Trataré de resumirlo… Llevo 20 años tratando de atrapar a Vegeta Ouji, y lamentablemente el maldito se me escapó para siempre, porque hace algunas semanas murió. Sin embargo su hijo, al que tú ya conoces, está involucrado en los mismos casos que él. Y eso, para mí, es una gran ventaja-

\- ¿Casos?- Bulma tembló, volviendo a observar la tarjeta dorada en sus manos

\- Corrupción. El tipo está involucrado con el imperio de la droga de Lord Freezer-

La peliturquesa repasaba las palabras del detective y recordaba la noche en que lo había conocido, la misma noche en que vio también a Gokú y su familia con el excéntrico hombre al que todos temían. Tragó en seco al recordar al famosos Freezer - ¿Qué tengo que ver en todo esto?-

\- Vegeta Ouji no es un tonto, el tipo está completamente protegido, y sus movimientos son fríamente calculados. y me refiero literalmente a sus movimientos. Sus viajes, dentro y fuera de la ciudad, se realizan en rutas totalmente controladas por su compañía y protegidas por sus hombres. Nos ha hecho muy difícil el trabajo. Sin embargo hace algunos días cometió un error bastante grave, él desvió su camino hasta aquí. Tú eres la nueva chica del Danubio, y parece que está interesado en ti… Eres una chica muy linda- Dijo caminando hacia ella

\- Espere - Exigió Bulma- No quiero que piense, siquiera, en acercarse a mí ¡Viejo desvergonzado!-

\- ¡Ah, ya veo por qué le gustas, niña! Pareces fuerte- Dijo riendo de buena gana- Vine a pedirte un favor… Y ésta es la parte en que negociamos-

\- ¿Qué quiere de mí, exactamente?- Preguntó ella siempre a la defensiva

\- Quiero que ese engendro vuelva a cometer el mismo error. Cítalo aquí, a tu cuarto. Lo que hagas con él no me interesa, pero necesito que se descuide para atraparlo-

" _¿Lo que haga con él?", pensó ofedida_ \- ¿Me va a usar como carnada?-

\- Sí. Y algo me dice que funcionará bastante bien-

\- ¿Por qué haría algo como eso? No es que él me agrade pero, engañar a alguien de esa forma, tenderle una trampa, es algo muy malvado-

\- Bien- Dijo sacando una pequeña libreta de su bolsillo- Señorita Bulma Briefs…- Comenzó a decir

\- ¿¡Cómo la sabe!?- Gritó la chica

\- Por favor, ¿acaso estabas ocultándolo? Querida, creo que tu secreto está bastante ventilado por ahora. Aunque por tu reacción, puedo suponer que aún hay muchos que no conocen tu verdadera identidad. ¿Quizás, tu jefa…?-

\- ¿Va a chantajearme?-

\- No lo tengo permitido, sin embargo sí puedo amenazarte, y eso es lo que haré. Bulma Briefs, se te encuentra sospechosa por vincularte con el conocido magnate Vegeta Ouji. Si no colaboras entenderé que eres su cómplice de sus crímenes y tendré que arrestarte-

\- ¿¡Qué!? No tiene pruebas, además solo lo he visto un par de veces, ¿acaso eso me hace culpable?-

\- Bien- Dijo revisando su libreta, nuevamente- Vino a dejarte a tu habitación, te ha estado visitando constantemente en tu lugar de trabajo, habló con tu casero para tener información sobre ti-

\- ¿Con el señor Krillin?- Preguntó sin entender por qué haría algo como eso- Escuche, incluso si quisiera ayudar… Está diciéndome que él es un hombre peligroso, ¿cómo podría garantizar mi seguridad?-

\- Krillin, tu casero, es un detective retirado y fue mi aprendiz durante muchos años. Él podrá protegerte dentro de este edificio. Además Ouji no te ve como una amenaza, no se arriesgaría a dañar a un inocente-

\- Acaba de decir que soy sospechosa-

\- Eso depende de tu decisión- Rio el anciano

\- No me gusta la idea- Confesó ella

\- Solo necesito que lo cites a algún lugar fuera de sus redes de seguridad, con cualquier excusa. Eso es todo- Insistió el anciano

Bulma estaba atada de manos, el viejo enfrente era un anciano hábil, y lo más sensato era no tenerlo en su contra. Jamás estuvo en sus planes ser acusada de aliarse con la mafia y eso, definitivamente, podría destruir su carrera universitaria - Bien, pero no lo traeré a mi habitación. ¿Acaso no sería mejor citarlo en un lugar público?-

\- Tendríamos que planearlo bien-

Ella no tenía más alternativas - Acepto, pero necesito algo a cambio...-

* * *

La tarde del día siguiente salió de su última clase en la facultad y caminó en dirección al centro de la ciudad. Llevaba un lindo vestido gris con medias gruesas para protegerse del frío, combinado con botas negras. No había querido arreglarse más de lo normal sin embargo no pudo evitarlo. A pesar de tratarse de una operación policiaca, casi una emboscada, y haberse convertido en, casi, una soplona, quería verse bella para volver a ver a su "cliente". Aunque no tenía claro el "por qué", pensaba que solo era algo de vanidad. No había demorado mucho en llegar a una hermosa y pequeña cafetería donde esperaría al magnate. Estaba nerviosa, miraba su teléfono móvil constantemente, recibiendo continuos mensajes de Roshi. A pesar de parecer un día tranquilo en la Capital del Norte, en ese momento se llevaba a cabo una de las más grandes operaciones de la Agencia de Seguridad Nacional, y muchos detectives se encontraban encubiertos vigilando el lugar. Bulma esperaba sentaba en una de las mesas del interior del café, repasando una de las costuras del vestido. Miró su reloj, " _Está retrasado",_ pensó con preocupación.

 _Esa mañana marcó el número que había descubierto en la tarjeta dorada…_

 _\- Buenos días- Saludaba una secretaria por el teléfono_

 _\- Hola, necesito hablar con Vegeta Ouji- Respondió Bulma_

 _\- Disculpe, no reconozco su voz-_

 _\- Soy… soy Bulma Venom- Titubeó la chica_

 _\- Eh… Debe saber que no es posible comunicarla con el señor Ouji a menos que usted se encuentre en el listado de contactos directos. Es imposible que pueda transferirla- La mujer tenía un dejo despectivo en su voz_

 _\- Si le dice quién soy…-_

 _\- Señorita, el señor Ouji no puede ser molestado- La mujer tenía razón, de seguro podrían despedirla por siquiera intentar hablarle al señor Ouji de un tema tan banal._

 _\- Bien, entonces ¿podría dejar un mensaje?... Sólo dígale que necesito verlo esta tarde en el café Menguante, a las 18.00 hrs.- Luego de una risita burlona, la llamada se cortó de pronto_

¿La secretaría le habría dado su mensaje? De todas formas, incluso si el mensaje hubiese llegado al magnate, él podría haber decido no ir. " _No podría perder una oportunidad de verme"_ , pensó orgullosa.

Los minutos pasaban, entre suspiros y algunos cafés, sin embargo el hombre no apareció. Luego de un comentario resentido de Roshi, la chica fue liberada para volver a casa, rendida, y algo molesta por haber sido rechazada de esa forma.

No demoró mucho para llegar a edificio en el que vivía, y con una incomprensible esperanza paseó la vista por calles cercanas buscando el automóvil del señor Vegeta. ¿Por qué tenía tantas ganas de verlo? Después de todo, ya no estaba con Roshi, ya no había trato y de seguro no volverían a molestarla nuevamente. Con algo de desilusión avanzo por la puerta principal. No había rastros del magnate. Caminó derrotada, saludó a un par de vecinos, y al encontrarse con su puerta, la abrió como de costumbre. No fue hasta cuando cerró la puerta que sintió un extraño frío en su habitación.

El mismísimo Vegeta Ouji se encontraba apoyado tras la puerta, con los brazos cruzados.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Estuve esperándote en el café- Bulma regañó al hombre con demasiada confianza. "¿ _Cómo es que todos entran a mi habitación sin siquiera pedir permiso?",_ pensó _._

\- No me hables en ese tono. ¿Crees que alguien como yo se dignaría a asistir a una reunión, sin anticipación en un lugar como ese?- Preguntó sin mirarla a los ojos. No dejaba de sentirse estúpido, porque aunque tuviese razón, él se encontraba ahí, habiendo cancelado todas sus reuniones esa tarde.

Bulma se mordió el labio y no sabía qué hacer, la presencia de Ouji la intimidaba de una forma extraña. Sin pensarlo demasiado sacó un sobre de su bolso- Toma, por esto te cité- Dijo duramente- Son los 1.000 dólares del viaje en tu auto, ahora no te debo nada-

El magnate entrecerró los ojos sabiendo que había malentendido el mensaje de la chica. Por un momento pensó que ella lo había llamado para concretar su negocio – No es necesario, no me debes nada- Dijo tranquilamente, rechazando el sobre- Sé que tu situación es más precaria aún, luego del accidente de tu madre-

La peliturquesa suspiró, harta de que los comentarios y chismes se transmitieran tan rápidamente, ¿cómo podría tener secretos algún día? – Bien… eso era todo-

\- Soy un hombre con muy poca paciencia, niña. Y juro que repetiré esta oferta solo una vez más… Si declinas, no volverás a verme-

" _¿Me está amenazando?",_ pensó Bulma volviéndose a él, sin entender por qué sus palabras le causaban algo de miedo.

\- 100.000 en efectivo, ahora- Finalizó él volviendo al silencio.

La chica lo miraba impactada, tragó en seco. De alguna forma, que le hubiera perdonado la deuda del viaje en auto enterneció su corazón, ¿acaso se preocupaba por ella? Sin querer que eso le preocupase, siguió analizando su situación sin querer admitir que su oferta parecía tentadora. Ya lo había meditado varias veces, y lo que más la atraía de la oferta era el hecho de poder pagarle a Gokú y pagar la terapia de su madre – Acabemos con esto- Dijo con voz triste y se acercó a él para besarlo.

Él sintió el sabor de sus dulces labios, sin dejar de estar consternado por su actitud. Ahora que sabía quién era realmente, las cosas parecían un poco más difíciles. ¿Cómo era posible que una chica con un futuro tan brillante hubiera caído tan bajo? De pronto la idea de tomarla por dinero le desagradó, porque se vio a si mismo reflejado en cualquier otro que la hubiera tomado aprovechándose de su mala suerte. Pero esas ideas iban desvaneciéndose al sentir su calor, su sabor, y su aroma. Y perdió el control. Comenzó a tocarla con violencia, dirigiéndose directamente a su cintura, masajeando sus caderas, queriendo sacarle toda prenda que tuviera encima. En su frenesí, quiso recordarse a sí mismo que esto no era más que un negocio, y que ella debía saber su posición frente a él - ¿Estás limpia?- Preguntó alejándose un poco, sabía lo que causaría en ella.

Bulma frunció el ceño automáticamente - Podría dejar de hablarme como a una prostituta cada vez que se dirige a mí- Estaba harta de sus comentarios denigrantes. Lo vio caminar hacia su cama y sentarse en una orilla, mientras la miraba con desfachatez

\- Estás a punto de abrir las piernas por 100 mil. No te hagas la decente- Dijo riendo. Le encantaba molestarla y ver cómo se enfadaba.

La chica respiró hondo dudando si esto era una buena idea. No quería que las cosas fuesen así, pero al parecer con Vegeta Ouji no había otra forma. Recordó a su madre, sus deudas y los antiguos días en que pasaba los días sin comer. No iba a permitir que las cosas volvieran a salirse de control, decidió que ella sería quien tomara las riendas de su destino así que, sin pensarlo mucho, comenzó a desvestirse con algo de vergüenza. Desabotonó su vestido con lentitud sin quitarle la vista a su cliente. Se sintió triunfadora al verlo perder toda fuerza de voluntad, mientras mostraba cada vez más porciones de su piel. Terminó cuando estuvo cubierta solo por una pequeña tanga y su brasier, y caminó hacia él, viéndolo completamente embobado. Se sentó en sus piernas con timidez y esperó hasta que él reaccionara. Pero no lo hacía.

Vegeta estaba petrificado, es cierto que la había visto muchas veces así, en el escenario, pero tenerla así de cerca, y estar centímetros de su piel marfil, lo dejaban sin habla. ¿Será que la había deseado tanto en el escenario? Queriendo volver en sí, alzó una de sus manos para afirmar su cintura y aferrarla a él. En esa bendita posición podía observar su escote y sus firmes pechos. Comenzó a moverse, queriendo tocarla con suavidad, como si tuviera en sus piernas a un ser delicado, digno de cuidados. Rozó la yema de sus dedos por su piel descubierta, acariciando su espalda, notando cómo la piel de la chica se erizaba. Pronto sintió su corazón acelerarse al notar que solo unas pequeñas prendas lo separaban de la desnudez de la chica, y volviendo a ser el de siempre, se lanzó a su cuello para llenarlo de besos mientras comenzaba a descubrir con el tacto, los suaves pechos de la chica.

\- Espera- Rogó asustada, pero no recibió contestación. Se sentía nerviosa- Sé gentil… por favor-

\- Voy a pagar mucho por ti. Lo haré como se me dé la gana- Respondió cruelmente, sin dejar de besarle el cuello. Mientras comenzaba a abrir el broche del brasier

\- Por favor, es que… - Trató de explicar, sintiendo vergüenza por pronunciar esa palabra

\- Lo haremos a mí modo- Insistió él, perdiendo la paciencia por no poder vencer el broche.

\- Es que ¡soy virgen!- Luego de su confesión quedó petrificada en las piernas de él.

Entonces el magnate paró su actividad- ¿Qué?- Él no podía creerlo. ¿Acaso su historia de niña decente era cierta? Claro que era un Briefs, y era extraño imaginarla en una situación como esta. Por un momento sintió algo de lástima, porque sabía que debía encontrarse en verdaderos problemas como para acceder a algo así… ¿Y eso qué importaba?

\- ¿Acaso crees que me he estado acostando con todos…? Espera, ¿no lo sabías?- Preguntó retóricamente- Bien… quiero el doble- Dijo ella con semblante serio

\- ¿Estás loca?- Preguntó el teniéndola aún en sus piernas

\- Soy pura, quiero el doble- Exigió la chica- Si no te parece, haré una subasta por mí en el Danubio, estoy segura que muchos clientes pagarían eso, y más, por tenerme- Dijo orgullosa, sabiendo que jamás sería capaz de algo como eso.

Vegeta sabía que las condiciones cambiaban con esta nueva información, y ya no podía detenerse teniéndola tan cerca de sí. Además debía admitir que su coraje lo encantaba, y por supuesto, tener algo que nadie más había tocado era digno de inversión - Bien- Dijo siguiendo con sus caricias llevando las manos a su espalda para intentar, nuevamente, desabrochar el brasier. Obvió el hecho de que ella estaba manipulando la situación.

\- En realidad, quise decir el triple. Quiero 300.000 dólares- Murmuró Bulma, nerviosa

\- Sí, sí, lo que quieras- Susurró él con la voz entrecortada, aún concentrado en el broche

\- Parece que me deseas demasiado- Observó ella sonando burlesca.

Vegeta se puso de pie violentamente empujándola hacia la cama. Abrochó su camisa y buscó su chaqueta para luego salir de ahí sin hacer comentarios. Estaba enfurecido. Cerró la puerta de golpe dejando atrás solo el sonido moribundo de sus pasos al salir.

Bulma miró la ventana de su habitación observando cómo el magnate volvía a su vehículo, y se retiraban a toda velocidad. No pudo evitar sonreír. "¡ _Rayos, Bulma, esto no es gracioso_!", pensó regañándose. De cierta forma quería humillarlo tal y como él lo había hecho con ella. Pero tenía que admitir que sus caricias no habían sido desagradables. Incluso pensó por un momento también jugar con él y tocarlo, pero debía recordar que "eso" no era nada más que un negocio. Aunque debía reconocer que tener a tan imponente hombre bajo su control le resultaba gratificante.

De pronto volvieron a su mente todos los problemas y notó que había perdido su oportunidad de saldar sus deudas… " _¿Y ahora, qué haré?"_ , pensó sabiendo que lo había arruinado todo.

* * *

Como ven, todo se está enredando, ahora hay nuevas fuerzas que van a hacer que esto se transforme en un juego de estrategia. Y cada vez se pondrá más intenso.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Nuevamente, quiero agradecerles sus comentarios, saben que trato de responder todas sus dudas y de darles algunas pistas de lo que vendrá así que como siempre esperaré sus mensajes, críticas, y todo lo que quieran.

Disculpen mi demora, me sacaron unas muelas y estoy con algo de dolor, y el dolor desconcentra, jiji.

Nos leemos! Gracias por el apoyo, los quiero mucho!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: El proyecto**

* * *

 _\- ¿Podrías decirme que hacía Vegeta Ouji en tu habitación? ¿¡Por qué no me lo comunicaste!?-_

 _\- Detective Roshi, yo no lo llamé. Estaba aquí cuando llegué- Gritaba Bulma por el teléfono_

 _\- ¿Cuándo volveremos a tener una oportunidad así?- Se preguntaba el anciano_

 _\- No se moleste, ya no puedo ayudarlo. Él no volverá a visitarme… jamás-_

* * *

Un malhumorado magnate viajaba en la parte de atrás de un automóvil que manejaba su chofer, mirando por la ventana, sin ver nada. Con los ojos fijos y una notable expresión de rabia fruncía los labios y empuñaba sus manos alternadamente. Era bastante tarde y viajaban de regreso al hogar al millonario, conduciéndose por la carretera hasta el hermoso barrio en el que se encontraba el edificio que albergaba su piso. Pobre del que se cruzara con él esa noche…

\- Su incompetente portero me hizo esperar por 6 minutos para abrir el paso hacia el estacionamiento ¿Acaso no sabe quién soy? Soy dueño de la empresa más grande del país… ¡Quiero que saquen a ese estúpido de mi vista!- Gritaba golpeando el mesón que lo separaba del mayordomo habiendo llegado al hall del edificio.

\- Co… como diga, señor Vegeta- Respondió él inclinándose en señal de disculpa

Lo vieron desaparecer en el ascensor. Varios empleados se hicieron señas, ya conocían el genio del multimillonario cuando estaba de mal humor. Minutos más tarde el mayordomo recibió una llamada desde el hogar del magnate… - ¿Señor Ouji?- Saludó el mismo hombre, con la voz entrecortada

\- ¡No quiero que el empleado de aseo vuelva a poner un pie en mi piso! ¡Encontré polvo en el recibidor! Encárguese usted mismo de, alguna vez, contratar a un empleado eficiente, o serás reemplazado- Gritaba Ouji.

\- Mis disculpas, señor Ouji. El empleado será despedido- Respondió el hombre intentando no llorar.

\- ¡Eres un incompetente! Un error más y me encargaré de que nunca en tu vida vuelvas a encontrar un trabajo decente. ¡Imbécil!-

El sonido del corte de la llamada se escuchó con violencia. Claro que conocían su genio, pero esta vez parecía mucho más alterado y violento de lo normal.

En el piso 27, el mismo hombre que había hablado a la recepción moreno paseaba de un lado a otro murmurando con odio - Maldita perra, maldita estúpida ¿¡Quién se cree que es!? La destruiré. Ella es nadie. Voy a hacerle la vida imposible. ¡Maldita, maldita!- Gritaba golpeando la mesa principal del comedor, hasta que la rompió. Realmente estaba fuera de sus cabales, pero ¿Cómo una insignificante bailarina iba a desairar 3 veces seguidas? Lo rechazó, le desobedeció y ahora se burlaba de él. " _Debes desearme mucho"_ , sus palabras resonaban una y otra vez en su mente. ¿Insinuaba que él estaba rogándole por algo de sexo? Sin duda no lo conocía, él podía tener a la mujer que quisiera en su cama. ¡Y con mayor razón esto le afectaba! Ella no tenía importancia, era nadie ¿Cómo iba a rechazarlo? Estaba harto de ir al Danubio por ella, de ir a su casa, de pensar en ella durante todo el día… Entonces lo entendió. Lo que más le dolía y molestaba, era que ella tenía razón. Esos deseos habían escapado de su dominio, realmente la quería tener y mientras más se resistía, más crecían sus ganas por poseerla. " _No vas a manipularme"_ , pensó decidido. Perfectamente podría haberla amenazado con divulgar su secreto para acostarse con ella pero, incluso habiéndolo pensado, se reprimió por encontrar que sería una actitud indigna. Se prometió jamás volver a buscarla con esos fines, pero de todas formas no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de vengarse… " _Nadie juega con Vegeta Ouji",_ pensó recobrando el aliento.

Se veía reflejado en el impecable cristal que cubría la mesa de reuniones. Habían pasado 4 días desde esa desagradable noche junto a la Sirena, y su rabia había menguado. Miraba a su alrededor identificando a las mismas cuatro mujeres que se había llevado a la cama en los últimos días. No acostumbraba a tomar a sus empleadas, pero ¿qué más daba? Sabía que podía tener a cualquiera, y así lo había hecho. Las cuatro ejecutivas eran hermosas, y distintas entre sí, distinto color de cabello, distinta contextura, distintos atributos. Se contentaba al saber que las había tenido a todas y que ellas trabajaban juntas. No le importaba si no sabían que compartían al mismo hombre, o quizás lo sabían, pero una noche con Vegeta Ouji era un premio que no podían dejar pasar, pasaba por sobre la amistad, el compañerismo, incluso la solidaridad femenina.

\- La nueva inversión de Lord Freezer será puesta en manos de un empleado que responda directamente ante mí, no quiero a ningún payaso haciéndose cargo de los dineros de un cliente a la altura de este hombre. Con su inversión construiremos una nueva sede en la Capital del Este y por fin cubriremos todas las zonas del país- Ordenó el presidente de Industrias Ouji

\- Señor Ouji, ¿Quién se hará cargo de las inversiones del Banco Nacional? Me refiero a las que irán enfocadas a la nueva área de investigación- Preguntó inocentemente uno de los consejeros.

El millonario cerró los ojos frunciendo el ceño, mientras el mismo consejero que había hablado comenzó a temer por su vida. ¿Acaso ni en la oficina se libraría de recordar a la chiquilla que había burlado de él? Lamentablemente, olvidarla no era una opción, ya que como se había enterado hace semanas, la chica era la hija del Dr. Briefs, y por ende era una ficha clave para el futuro de su empresa. Trató de calmarse y recuperar el juicio – No he decidido si recibiremos esa inversión-

\- ¿¡Qué!?- Preguntaron, absolutamente, todos los presentes.

\- Pero, señor, ese dinero es necesario para expandir… – Insistió el consejero.

Solo bastó una gélida mirada del jefe para que, absolutamente, todos guardaran silencio…

Claro que Vegeta entendía que el apoyo de los inversionistas era una gran ventaja para la empresa. Además, el hecho de que otra empresa, otro hombre de negocios, tuviera el favor de los inversionistas, significaba competencia indeseable. Pero sabía que, sin Bulma Briefs, no habría inversión y se negaba a ofrecerle trabajo a la misma mujer que lo había humillado.

* * *

\- Buenos días, jóvenes- Un hombre de cabellos blancos e intensos ojos azules hacía su entrada en el salón de clases- Vengo a comentarles que desde la próxima semana y hasta fines de mes deberán desarrollar sus ideas para el proyecto final de titulación. De más está decirles que este proyecto es realmente importante para sus carreras. Como saben, serán capaces de mostrar sus ideas a representantes de importantes empresas nacionales que ofrecerán financiar sus trabajos. Algunos recibirán más de alguna oferta y, aunque espero que no ocurra, otros no recibirán una ninguna. La cantidad de ofertas no sólo dependerá de la calidad de su proyecto, sino que dependerá también de cómo la ofrezcan. Por lo tanto, este año se comenzará una nueva forma de evaluación, y los alumnos que no tengan ofertas de inversión serán reprobados y no podrán titularse-

\- ¡¿Qué?!- Gritaron muchos desde el fondo del aula

\- Ya se ha aprobado esta medida. North Tech es la mejor universidad del país, no nos arriesgaremos a graduar a estudiantes que no se lo merezcan. En 4 semanas se realizará la presentación de proyectos-

Bulma se encontraba sentada en uno de los primeros asientos, tratando de controlar su respiración, sin poder evitar apretar sus puños. No estaba asustada, solo ansiosa. Pronto iniciaría la última etapa de sus estudios. Pronto todo cambiaría.

Luego de esta _sentencia de muerte_ , para algunos, el Dr. Gero se retiró del lugar.

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a salir, incluso la Sirena del Danubio, quien fue detenida en la salida, por el mismo profesor al que había visto hace algunos minutos.

\- Esperamos mucho de ti, Briefs. Debes hacerle honor a tu apellido. Sé que tu proyecto será grande, y que conseguirás muchos inversionistas… Este es el momento de hacer tu mejor invento-

\- ¿Para qué lanzar lo mejor ahora? ¿Es porque North Tech se quedaría con un porcentaje de mis patentes?- Desafió la chica. No se sentía la misma de siempre, quizás hace algunas semanas habría agachado la cabeza y continuado su camino. Pero, por todo lo que había ocurrido en su vida, se había hecho un poco más dura, más desafiante. Estaba harta de los aprovechadores.

\- Deberías estar agradecida, hemos tenido mucha paciencia con tus problemas. Te dimos una segunda oportunidad al quedarte aquí-

\- Usted y yo sabemos que yo me gané esa oportunidad. Y no se preocupe, no es necesario que me amenace. De todas formas los haré muy ricos. Hasta luego, profesor- Finalizó con falsa educación, sintiendo que por fin había soltado esas palabras que tenía guardadas en su mente y pecho durante tanto tiempo. Sonrió con maldad caminando hacia la puerta de la facultad…

* * *

\- Una nave espacial gigante- Proponía Milk, mientras hablaban por teléfono.

\- Gran idea pero no creo que los inversionistas quisieran apoyar algo así - Respondía la peliturquesa

\- ¡Esto es difícil! Lo siento, amiga mía, realmente no puedo pensar con claridad, no he dormido bien en días. Están construyendo un edificio a un costado de donde vivo ¿Puedes creer que han demorado casi un año y aún no está listo? Me gustaría teletransportar mi casa a otro lugar-

\- Las construcciones siempre demoran mucho y… ¡Milk! ¡eso es! ¡Eres un genio! Es una gran idea…es… maravilloso-

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué dije?- Insistía ella - ¿Bulma? ¿Estás ahí?- Preguntaba al no recibir respuesta

Su amiga buscaba un cuaderno para hacer algunos garabatos. Bulma estaba sumida en dibujos y cálculos, rascándose la cabeza, caminando de un lado a otro, queriendo buscar soluciones - ¡Milk! Lo siento… es que… ¡Eso es! El sueño de mi padre, antes de enfermar, era mejorar las cápsulas. Sé que las que existen hoy solo pueden almacenar cosas de tamaño limitado, quizás hasta un refrigerador o una motocicleta, pero… Imagina poder guardar cosas mucho más grandes, como… casas- Proponía Bulma con ojos brillantes

\- Eso suena increíble. Sería muy útil, podrías encapsular tu hogar y mudarte cuando quieras, o incluso tu automóvil. ¡Adiós estacionamientos!- Celebraba Milk a través del teléfono

\- ¡Exacto! Podrías guardar todo tipo de cosas… ¡Adiós bodegas!-

\- Pero Bulma, ¿mejorar las cápsulas es válido como un proyecto nuevo?-

\- Tendría que crear unas nuevas...- Dijo concentrada

\- Con algo así podrías revolucionar el mundo, Bulma. Es una gran idea, ¿podrás lograrlo?-

\- Eso espero…- Dijo volviendo a sus dibujos.

Luego de esa iluminada conversación por teléfono Bulma se encerró en su habitación dedicada a hacer cálculos y diseños que le permitieran lograr el objetivo de su padre. Pasó días sin hacer nada más que investigar cómo podría lograr a su objetivo, y constantemente se encontraba con que era casi imposible mejorar la capacidad de las cápsulas, pues el exceso de almacenamiento podría inestabilizarlas. Leía, pensaba, lloraba, calculaba, pensaba y volvía a leer tratando de solucionar este problema.

\- ¡Sal de ahí!- Se escuchó una voz femenina tras la puerta

La peliturquesa se levantó de la cama para abrirle paso a la visitante.

\- ¡Hola, bienvenida!- Saludaba Bulma abriendo la habitación. Milk había llegado.

La pelinegra observó que su amiga se veía descuidada, vestida con su pijama, enormes ojeras y rostro cansado – Apuesto a que no has comido como es debido. Vamos, saldrás de aquí y te llevaré a comer nuestras pastas favoritas… Y no quiero un "no" por respuesta-

Sin fuerza en la tierra que pudiera lidiar con una decisión de su mejor amiga, Bulma avanzó hasta la ducha y se alistó para acceder a la invitación. Mientras en el exterior, la pelinegra ordenaba algo del desastre que había quedado en la habitación luego de tanto trabajo. Abrió las cortinas, armó la cama, botó las colillas de cigarro acumuladas, barrió el piso y ordenó los papeles. Mientras lo hacía notó que la misma fotografía de Bulma y su padre, que había visto en Corporación Cápsula, se encontraba en el velador de la chica. " _De seguro le da fuerzas para seguir"_ , pensó sonriendo con ternura.

Luego de que Bulma se alistara ambas emprendieron rumbo…

\- ¡Come!- Ordenaba Milk

\- No puedo más- Respondió Bulma

Ambas se encontraban en el pequeño restaurante al que habían asistido la primera vez que salieron juntas. Se había transformado en su favorito. Había poco que contarse, porque diariamente hablaban por teléfono, y luego del encierro de Bulma, ella solo podía contarle de su trabajo para el proyecto. Pasaron horas de buen rato que eran totalmente necesarias para la científica, y como siempre agradeció al cielo por tener a una amiga tan amable y preocupada.

\- ¿Milk?- Preguntó Bulma notando que su amiga estaba sumisa en su teléfono, preocupada.

\- Es que… Gokú viene hacia acá- Dijo sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la pantalla.

\- ¡Oh! Entonces me voy a casa, no me molesta dejarlos solos- Murmuró su amiga, con picardía

\- No es eso, es solo que… viene con Raditz- Sentenció con miedo

Antes de que Bulma pudiera articular palabra, a través del vidrio exterior observaron cómo un lujoso automóvil deportivo color rojo se estacionaba a las afueras del lugar. De él bajaron los imponentes hermanos Son, vestidos con ropa formal. Al parecer estaban apresurado, no pasaron ni 5 minutos y ambos ya estaban abriendo las puertas del pequeño restaurante en que Bulma y Milk comían. Mientras un par de camareras se lanzaban hacia los guapos recién llegados, queriendo atenderlos o siquiera tener contacto con ellos, la peliturquesa se despedía de su amiga. Bulma no se encontraba cómoda interfiriendo en asuntos de la pelinegra. Sin embargo al cruzarse con los hombres, y luego de un frío saludo, sintió un firme, pero a la vez suave, agarrón en su brazo que la detenía.

\- Sirena, no es necesario que te vayas- Dijo el mayor, con un tono más serio de lo normal.

Bulma accedió con algo de inseguridad. De pronto presintió que su amiga estaría en problemas, así que se acercó a ella a toda velocidad y se sentó a su lado con el ceño fruncido, a la defensiva.

\- Kakarotto es un imbécil- Comenzó a decir Raditz, rompiendo el hielo- Firmó un cheque a nombre de "Son Gokú" para el pago de un tratamiento médico, y algo me dice que esto es responsabilidad tuya- Finalizó el mayor dirigiéndose a Milk

\- Ya basta, Raditz. Es mi dinero, ya te lo dije- Decía Gokú, sin poder imponerse ante su hermano

\- Mi hermano tiene razón, pero estamos en una situación delicada. Mi tío está pendiente de todos nuestros movimientos financieros, sobre todo los tuyos, hermano. Quiero saber qué está ocurriendo y que devuelvas ese dinero ahora-

\- Esto no es culpa de Milk- Interrumpió Bulma- Y, aunque así fuese, no debería dirigirse a ella de esa forma. Me parecía que era un poco más amable, Sr. Raditz-

\- En realidad soy muy benévolo, Sirena. Tanto así que manipulé los documentos y le pedí al contador que hiciera desaparecer todo rastro de ese cheque. El dinero fue sacado de mi cuenta personal por compras de acciones. Pero mi tío Turles es muy hábil, y ahora que…- Dijo interrumpiéndose de inmediato para evitar el tema de Lord Freezer- Ahora que… mi hermano y esta mujer están juntos…-

\- Se llama Milk- Corrigió la peliturquesa, fuera de sus cabales

\- Bueno… y Milk, están juntos, estamos siendo vigilados constantemente-

\- Estoy harto de todo esto. Solo hace falta un poco más para que pueda liberarme de todos ustedes, y pueda vivir con libertad con mi novia- Desafió Gokú tomando la mano de la pelinegra

\- No te preocupes, Gokú- Dijo Milk con su suave voz- Pagaré ese dinero muy pronto-

\- ¡Milk!- Gritaron Bulma y Gokú a la vez. Parecían bastante enojados

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?- Preguntó Raditz, entrecerrando sus ojos, sospechando de la situación

Bulma estaba harta de tener que darle explicaciones a todos, sin embargo sabía que en esos momentos debía ayudar a su amiga, ella no se merecía estar en tela de juicio por su culpa - ¿Acaso no averiguaste quién era la beneficiaria de ese dinero?- Dijo decidida a defender a Milk

\- Bunny Briefs…- Murmuró Raditz. De pronto alzó la vista hacia la Sirena, recordando su investigación. Sin saber quién era esa mujer y qué vínculo tenía con su hermano, comenzó a buscar fotografías de la aludida en internet, y entre ellas observó una que le pareció peculiar, pues la acompañaba el Dr. Briefs y una pequeña de cabello turquesa- Es imposible… - Murmuró sin jamás haberse imaginado la relación que habría entre esas dos mujeres - ¿Si eres una Briefs por qué te rebajas a bailar en un club para caballeros?- Al finalizar recibió miradas de odio de todos los presentes.

\- Sr. Raditz, han pasado cosas en mi vida en los últimos años, no quiero ahondar en eso. El cheque era para el tratamiento de rehabilitación de mi madre, y por ahora no puedo pagar la deuda. Le pido disculpas en nombre de todos en esta mesa, no quería causar problemas. Sin embargo, quizás le interese saber que pronto haré un proyecto para terminar mi carrera en la universidad-

\- ¿Universidad?- Preguntó el mayor. " _Claro, esta es la chica de la que todos hablan"_ entendió el mayor.

\- Así es- Retomó Bulma, tratando de obviar el asombro de Raditz- No tengo dinero que ofrecerle, sin embargo, tengo talento y creo que eso le sería de ayuda. El proyecto en el que trabajo vale muchos millones, Sr. Raditz – Dijo tratando de convencerlo

\- ¿De qué se trata?-

\- Voy a construir nuevas cápsulas Hoi-Poi, con una capacidad de almacenamiento enormemente mayor. Según entiendo las empresas Son se dedican al transporte. Imagine poder disminuir sus cargas al mínimo, incluso… almacenar los mismos camiones-

\- ¿¡Qué!?-

\- Si ustedes quisieran invertir en mi idea yo trabajaría para ustedes sin recibir pago, a cambio del favor que le hicieron a mi madre- Dijo la científica

\- Eso sería increíble- Murmuró Gokú

Raditz masajeaba su mentón pensando en las posibilidades- Mi tío no relaciona a la Sirena con Bulma Briefs… Perfectamente podríamos invertir en tu proyecto sin que levante sus sospechas. Sin embargo no podría ser capaz de hacer un trato contigo sin garantías. Trabajarías para nosotros para construirlas, ¿y si no lo logras?-

\- ¿Acaso no lo dijo usted, anteriormente? Soy una Briefs… ¡Soy la gran Bulma Briefs! Puedo hacer lo que sea, y no se preocupe por tomar un decisión ahora, solo debe presentarse en North Tech en 4 semanas para la exposición, les enviaré los detalles. Si queda conforme con mi propuesta y ofrece financiarme, lo aceptaré sin dudas-

\- ¿Y si no te financio?-

\- Conseguiré el dinero, con lo que otro inversionista quiera darme. De cualquier forma pagaré mi deuda con usted-

\- Tienes demasiada confianza en tu idea

\- Por supuesto… Ahora, en caso de que quiera apoyarme, quiero exclusividad de mis patentes, no quiero que nadie tenga participación en la autoría de mis proyectos. Y no quiero que North Tech tenga ganancias por mis ideas. A cambio, todas las cápsulas que construya durante mi trabajo con usted, serán suyas, no cobraré por mi trabajo, y en el transcurso del tiempo podrá disponer de mí para otros proyectos. Es una gran oferta, ¿no le parece?- Dijo ella alzando sus cejas

\- ¿Qué dices, Raditz?- Preguntó animosamente su hermano menor

\- Me parece bien- Respondió embobado al saber que la chica no solo era hermosa y sensual, sino que tenía una mente inigualable

Bulma tragó en seco, totalmente emocionada. Si todo resultaba, salvaría a Gokú y Milk de futuras complicaciones, y, comenzaría a reconstruir Corporación Cápsula con este primer proyecto. Sin embargo volvió a la lógica y prosiguió - Demás está decir que no debe hablar sobre mi identidad con nadie. Si lo hace perderán esta inversión, y no es una amenaza pero si alguien se llegara a enterar de esto de seguro mi carrera se arruinaría- Rogó la peliturquesa

\- Confía en nosotros- Animó Gokú

Y llegaron a un acuerdo.

Raditz solo le sonrió. Jamás vinculó a la Sirena con Bulma Briefs, así que no podía dejar de sentirse sorprendido. Sin embargo, si los rumores eran ciertos, tenerla en sus filas no solo le aseguraría una época de buena economía a las empresas Son, sino que llamaría la atención de los inversionistas bancarios que sólo estarían dispuestos a apostar su dinero a quien tuviera a la científica. Era un negocio redondo.

* * *

Esa noche en el Danubio, en el vestidor de bailarinas…

\- ¡Todo resultó perfectamente!- Celebraba Milk

\- Si… aunque Raditz me da algo de miedo- Confesó Bulma

\- No te preocupes, él no dirá algo sobre ti. Al parecer te aprecia bastante- Dijo guiñándole un ojo- No vas a creer las incontables veces que le dijo a Gokú que tuviésemos una cita doble-

Bulma suspiró cansada de solo el hecho de involucrarse sentimentalmente con alguien. Aunque reconocía que Raditz era un hombre guapo, jamás pensaría en involucrarse con él si hacían negocios. Sabía que la peor combinación era trabajo y relaciones sentimentales.

Mientras se maquillaban y murmuraban, se escuchó el abrupto abrir de la puerta de la habitación. Una hermosa rubia entraba a toda velocidad, pareciendo agitada y enfadada.

\- ¡Bulma! No volveré a repetirlo, ¡Aléjate de Vegeta Ouji!- Gritó la recién llegada

\- ¿Qué?- Inquirió Bulma, incrédula.

\- ¿Onsekiz qué te sucede?- Preguntó Milk, sin entender nada.

La chica no puedo responder, algo la frenaba, se veía notablemente perturbada y confundida.

\- No te preocupes, no tengo nada que ver con él. Puedes seguir siendo su favorita- Dijo Bulma, sin evitar el tono de molestia.

La rubia cerró sus ojos con molestia ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera malentender sus palabras de esa forma?, y sin importar lo que su compañera pensara, quiso proseguir- Escucha, si él vuelve a contactarte…-

\- ¿Cómo supiste que me contactó?- Interrumpió su compañera

\- ¡No cambies el tema! Si vuelve a hacerlo, debes rechazarlo-

\- Pareces una loca- Respondió Bulma con el ceño fruncido, queriendo hacerle frente

Onsekiz decidió dejar esa conversación hasta ahí y se retiró de la habitación…

 _Hacía solo minutos antes, había recibido un mensaje del magnate. "Onsekiz, tengo un trabajo para ti. Se trata de la Sirena. Hay mucho dinero de por medio, si aceptas llámame"_ _decía la grabación. Onsekiz escuchaba el mensaje de voz sin comprender qué intenciones tenía su antiguo amante. Pero no puedo evitar sentir una extraña corriente recorriéndole la espalda, porque aunque conocía poco a Vegeta Ouji, podía identificar cuando sus intenciones no eran buenas. Antes de que pudiera sacar sus conclusiones, fue interrumpida por la extraña presencia de un desconocido en la entrada del club. Aún era temprano, aún no llegaban los clientes. Ese hombre calvo y sus sencillas ropas le hicieron entender que se trataba de un intruso. Se acercó a él. El desconocido la observó enmudecido. Sin duda nunca había visto a una chica tan hermosa como ella, y sin querer perder detalles no paraba de observarla - Busco a… a… Bulma- Murmuró_ _él_

 _La rubia avanzó hacia él y lo tomó por el brazo sacándolo de inmediato del área de clientes. Lo llevó hasta las afueras del lugar en donde se encontró con el guardia y la anfitriona - ¿¡Quién lo dejó entrar!?- Interrogó la chica con violencia._

 _\- Onsekiz… no vimos cuando entró- Se excusó el guardia, sorprendido._

 _\- ¿Qué clase de seguridad es esta? Si la señora Baba se entera…- Amenazó la rubia_

 _\- ¡No le digas nada, por favor!- Rogó la chica de cabello azul oscuro_

 _La rubia puso los ojos en blanco. Onsekiz era casi una cofundadora del Danubio, y protegía sus intereses al igual que la mismísima dueña. Estaba enfadada, y sin querer ocultarlo llevó al desconocido a la puerta lateral de servicio - Escúchame, intruso ¿Qué crees que dirían si encontraran a un tipo como tú en el Danubio? - Dijo observándolo de pies a cabeza- Este lugar tiene un prestigio que proteger, no podemos permitir que hombres de tu nivel se mezclen con nuestros clientes- Explicó enfurecida - Si quieres ver a Bulma puedes buscarla por esta entrada de servicio-_

 _El joven retomó la lógica y la compostura y trató de obviar sus insultos - Mi nombre es Krillin, soy el casero de tu compañera, y además… un detective retirado. Necesito que me digas si Vegeta Ouji está en el interior del Danubio – Krillin no había alcanzado a buscarlo - ¿Acaso ha vuelto a molestar a la chica?-_

 _\- ¿Ouji? ¿A qué te refieres?- Onsekiz no comprendía._

 _\- No puedo revelarte más información- Respondió Krillin, cruzándose de brazos_

 _La rubia lo miró, incrédula- Vienes aquí, alborotando el ambiente del lugar en que trabajo, preguntando estupideces, y ¿ahora vienes a decirme que no puedes revelar información? Si no me dices lo que está ocurriendo juro que llamaré a la policía para que te saquen de este lugar-_

 _\- Ya te lo dije, soy un ex detective, eso no servirá de nada… Lo único que puedo decirte es que el tipo ha estado visitándola en su habitación, incluso me ofreció dinero por informarle cosas sobre ella- Murmuró mordiéndose la lengua por saber que ya había hablado demasiado - Necesito que me digas si él se encuentra con ella, ahí dentro- Insistió el calvo_

 _Onsekiz abrió sus ojos impactada ¿Ex detective? ¿El señor Vegeta visitando a Bulma? – No ha vuelto a venir aquí, pero… acaba de enviarme un mensaje por teléfono – Dijo automáticamente. En general era una chica muy reservada pero sospechaba que extrañas cosas estaban sucediendo ¿Acaso ese intruso podría ayudarle a entender? - ¿Bulma está en peligro?- Preguntó titubeante._

 _\- Sí- Respondió él, sin rodeos- Necesito tu ayuda. Al parecer Ouji planea algo en su contra, contrató a 4 vigilantes que la siguen día y noche-_

 _\- ¿¡Qué!? Pero…-_

 _\- Ella no lo sabe- Interrumpió Krillin, explicándole la situación._

 _\- Deben detenerlo- Exigió la rubia. Onsekiz era una mujer ruda pero durante el tiempo que había estado trabajando con la peliturquesa, le había tomado cariño y no quería que la hirieran._

 _\- No es tan simple…- Confesó el pequeño_

 _\- ¿Y si llega a raptarla o algo por el estilo? ¡Bulma debe saberlo!-_

 _\- Créeme, si se entera las cosas se pondrán peores. Por ahora debemos encargarnos de que ella no vuelva a acercarse a Vegeta Ouji, pero no debe actuar de forma sospechosa… No debería decirte esto pero, él no es quien más me preocupa. Sus socios son mucho más peligrosos. Si alguien se entera de que Bulma puede ser un problema para Vegeta, de seguro la matarán. Debes ayudarme-_

 _Onsekiz lo miraba sin poder pronunciar palabra. Recordaba que durante su época con él, había visto algunas actitudes sospechosas, sobre todo en relación a… - Lord Freezer-_

 _Krillin asintió, entendiendo que ambos hablaban el mismo idioma._

* * *

Pasó poco menos de un mes en la Capital del Norte.

El Danubio no había vuelto a recibir visitas de Vegeta Ouji, y a pesar de eso los clientes aumentaban cada vez más por las grandiosas funciones que sus bailarinas daban. Luego del incidente en el vestidor todo prosiguió como siempre, mientras Onsekiz parecía mucho más interesada en pasar tiempo con sus compañeras, incluso dispuesta a enseñarle a Bulma algunos movimientos nuevos que podía utilizar en sus shows.

La hija del Dr. Briefs, tuvo bastante tiempo para realizar viajes cortos a la Capital del Oeste a ver a su madre, y notar con alegría cómo mejoraba cada día más. Incluso estuvo presente el día en que la llevaron a su casa, para proseguir la terapia en ese lugar. La peliturquesa aprovechaba los días para volver a trabajar en el laboratorio de su padre, tratando de desarrollar su proyecto. Fueron días extenuantes de trabajo, viajes, prácticas de baile, y una que otra reunión junto con Milk y los hermanos Son. Al parecer, gracias a su nuevo proyecto, Raditz había comenzado a acercarse a la que ahora reconocía como "novia" de su hermano menor. Todo marchaba a la perfección.

Esa mañana vistió un traje formal color blanco, de pantalón y chaqueta con zapatos azules. Se miraba al espejo una y otra vez.

\- La importancia de contar con… la importancia… las cápsulas- Murmuraba mientras se ponía lápiz labial-

Ensayaba una y otra vez sus palabras, sin querer memorizarlas, solo practicando la fuerza y el tono con que las diría sobre el escenario. Se veía hermosa y feliz, porque se sentía segura de su trabajo y su esfuerzo, por fin su proyecto de la base de construcción estaba terminado. Su madre había viajado hasta la ciudad, y acompañada por Milk y Gokú, la visitarían en la exposición. Ese día sería perfecto. Sintió un "bip" en su teléfono y decidió que ya era hora de partir a la universidad.

Caminaba bañada por los tenues rayos de sol de la mañana, sabiendo que aunque la exposición partiese más tarde, los expositores debían presentarse mucho antes para afinar los detalles de sus presentaciones.

Llegó sin demora a la universidad, en donde se encontró con algunos compañeros, conversaron sobre la inseguridad que provocaba ese día tan importante. De cierta forma la tranquilidad de Bulma, los asustaba. Tuvo tiempo de hablar con el encargado de la música y las luces para poder indicar, cómo haría su presentación y cómo quería que él procediera. Sin duda, tantas semanas trabajando en sus shows, le habían dado un amplio sentido del espectáculo y estaba decidida a darle un toque impresionante a la presentación de su proyecto.

Mientras alistaba los últimos detalles vio llegar a sus amigos y a su querida madre. Casi se ahoga en llanto cuando la vio movilizarse con muletas, sobre todo luego de haberla visto postrada en la camilla del Centro Médico. Se acercó corriendo a abrazarlos.

\- ¡Mamá!- Gritó la chica saludando a su progenitora

\- ¡Hijita estás preciosa!-

\- Chicos, muchas gracias por haberla ido a buscar al aeropuerto- Agradeció la peliturquesa a Gokú y Milk

\- No es problema, tu madre es una mujer encantadora- Comentó Gokú

\- ¡Amiga, te estaremos apoyando desde aquí!-

\- ¡Es cierto! Y con los chicos tenemos un día planeado para celebrar luego de tu presentación-

Bulma les sonrió, los abrazó y luego tuvo que abandonarlos cuando sus profesores lo indicaron.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que los profesores encargados dieran el itinerario y el orden de las apariciones de los alumnos. Algunos de los inversionistas comenzaban a llegar, entre ellos el señor Raditz. A todos los ubicarían en el centro de la sala, para tener la mejor vista del alumno en el escenario, y les entregarían una pauta para que pudieran escribir sus respuestas y, al final, los montos que ofrecían para financiar al ideas.

Poco a poco el gran auditorio se llenó de personas. Familias, amigos, algunos profesores invitados se ubicaron en sectores limítrofes del salón y, por supuesto, los inversionistas llenaron el lugar en el medio. Todos estaban expectantes.

Uno a uno los estudiantes de North Tech comenzaron a pasar al escenario para presentar sus ideas. Luego de 7 compañeros fue el turno de Bulma y, a pesar de que la jornada era larga, los asistentes estaban ansiosos por escuchar la esperada presentación de la hija del Dr. Briefs.

"Y ahora, les presentamos el proyecto de Bulma Briefs", anunció el presentador. La peliturquesa, tras bambalinas recordó las innumerables veces que Zarbón la había anunciado en el Danubio, y recordándose a sí misma que esto también representaba un show, avanzó con seguridad hacia el escenario para saludar a su profesor frente al estrado. Se ubicó frente al micrófono y alzó la vista para dirigirse a los presentes… Respiró hondo y sonriendo abrió su boca para comenzar su discurso. Sin embargo algo ocurrió. No pudo articular palabra. Su respiración se aceleró y la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas… Justo frente a ella, en el área de inversionistas, se encontraba Vegeta Ouji sonriéndole con desfachatez. Bulma tragó en seco, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, y su corazón se agitó. De todas las desgracias del mundo, esa era la peor. ¿Qué hacía Vegeta Ouji en el auditorio? Los Ouji jamás habían participado de financiamientos estudiantiles, y no tenían ningún tipo de relación con North Tech… ¿entonces? Ella lo sabía. Ese hombre podría arruinarle el futuro con un par de palabras. Él conocía su secreto y, además, se había convertido en un enemigo… A lo lejos observó cómo su profesor le hacía señas para continuar, pero había olvidado todo su discurso. Sintió ganas de llorar. El solo hecho de verlo le había destruido los planes porque volvía a recordar la noche en su habitación, cómo la había humillado, sus duras palabras, el dinero, la prostitución. ¿De qué servirían sus esfuerzos? Él podría arruinar sus planes, su vida y su futuro, al revelar su secreto. En ese momento temió como nunca. Y ya no podía aguantar llevar esa doble vida con tanta presión. Tomó un vaso de agua cercano y bebió un poco. Por un minuto se arrepintió de haber llegado a bailar al Danubio. " _Esto es lo que él quiere, Bulma. No le des en el gusto"_ se dijo y suspiró tratando de olvidarlo. Frunció el ceño tratando de calmarse. No podía defraudar sus ideales, ni a su madre, ni a sus amigos, y menos a su padre. Así que decidió hacerle frente, como nunca.

\- Estoy muy emocionada por verlos aquí, esperando escuchar mi idea- Dijo simulando lágrimas. " _Si vas a destruirme, al menos daré la última pelea"_ , se dijo- Cuando mi padre murió todos los sueños de Corporación Cápsula, para mejorar este mundo, se fueron con él. Para mí, esta presentación es realmente especial, porque la ciencia es el vínculo más grande que tengo con el Dr. Briefs- Dijo tomando el micrófono inalámbrico. Su mente comenzó a trabajar a toda velocidad, tratando de hilar las ideas, ya que había olvidado lo que tenía preparado- Como saben mi padre es el creador de las cápsulas Hoi-Poi, y con su invento él cambió el mundo como lo conocíamos. Mis aspiraciones son poder continuar con su legado, y…- Dijo tomando el micrófono para caminar por el escenario con soltura y seguridad- Debo admitir que tuve toda clase de ideas para presentar en este proyecto… Aún resuenan en mi mente las posibilidades para construir naves espaciales… teletransportadores… etc. Sin embargo, decidí que no me importará vivir bajo la sombra de mi padre, porque con su invento no solo ayudó a las grandes empresas, sino que creó soluciones para todas las personas comunes y corrientes. Y quiero continuar con su legado… Es por eso que hoy les presento las nuevas "Cápsulas Briefs"… ¿Y qué tienen de nuevo? He desarrollado un nuevo diseño que permitirá tener una capacidad de almacenamiento 30 veces mayor que las ya conocidas-

Luego de esta revelación, encendió la sala entre murmullos y comentarios de asistentes impactados. Fue tanto el revuelo, que un par de profesores tuvieron que interrumpir la presentación para calmar los ánimos de los asistentes.

Y la chica continuó – Un nuevo modelo de encapsulación fractal permitirá estabilizar los componentes de la cápsula para permitir almacenamiento de objetos electrónicos sin afectar sus propiedades. Además, para su deleite, serán construídas con materiales más ligeros y metales basados en aleaciones que no revelaré, pero que permitirán reducir el costo de producción hasta en un 30%- Dijo la chica con envidiable seguridad

Y la multitud enloqueció. Era claro que las preguntas iban al final de la presentación, sin embargo lo que se estaba anunciando era tan increíble que los presentes pasaron por alto las instrucciones de los organizadores y comenzaron a levantar sus manos y a preguntar con volumen elevado sus dudas, queriendo entender cómo lograría tanta maravilla.

\- Les propongo una nueva forma de almacenar objetos, artefactos, incluso vehículos de gran tamaño. Incluso… casas- Siguió ella, como si disfrutara del desorden que estaba generando.

\- Caballeros, les ruego guardar silencio y poner orden en la sala- Dijo uno de los profesores.

El profesor Gero tuvo que subir al escenario para sacar a la peliturquesa del lugar. El show debía continuar. Bulma bajó las escaleras del escenario, sonriente y triunfante, pasando frente a la zona de inversionistas para darle un disimulado saludo a Raditz, quien parecía muy satisfecho con la presentación. Lamentablemente, el gesto no pasó desparecibido para Ouji.

Luego los demás compañeros de clase hacían sus presentaciones a vista de los presentes.

Lo que seguía luego, eran las ofertas de los inversionistas. La jornada sería bastante larga porque en ese mismo momento, al finalizar las exposiciones, los inversionistas deberían entregar sus carpetas con las propuestas para cada alumno. Y luego de ello, lo estudiantes deberían escoger a sus benefactores.

Como era de esperarse no todos recibieron ofertas, así que solo 6 alumnos recibieron carpetas de propuestas.

\- Bulma, aquí están tur carpetas- El Dr. Gero hacía entrega de los documentos tras bambalinas. La chica los recibió con algo de pena al ver que ella había recibido 23 carpetas, y sus compañeros no más de 2. Se alejó a una sala contigua para leer lo que los inversionistas habían escrito en las pautas. A pesar de querer leerlo todos, ya sabía que Raditz se llevaría el honor se asociarse con ella, sin embargo, comenzó a dudar cuando muchos otros le ofrecieron bastantes millones y algunas regalías extra para poder hacer tratos con ellas. Estaba feliz, pero todo se esfumó cuando observó una última carpeta con el nombre de "Industrias Ouji". ¿Acaso era un juego?... Peor fue su sorpresa cuando la abrió.

\- No puede ser- Murmuró llevándose una mano a la boca, queriendo ahogar un grito

Dentro de la carpeta, la pauta no estaba llenada, no había monto de oferta, no había absolutamente nada más que fotos… Sí, eran fotos suyas bailando en uno de las barras del escenario del Danubio, semidesnuda, recibiendo billetes de algunos clientes. Ella no podía creerlo y casi por casualidad observó el reverso de una de las fotografías más reveladoras y decía " _Debiste pensarlo antes de desafiarme. Eres mía, Bulma Briefs"_.

* * *

¿Qué tal? Pido mil disculpas por la demora, espero sus opiniones, comentarios, deseos, etc. Muchas gracias por su apoyo y por leer.

Besos y abrazos!


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: Bajo su control**

* * *

Luego de las presentaciones, los inversionistas habían ocupado la totalidad de la sala para comentar las ideas que habían sido mostradas. Mientras los estudiantes tomaban sus decisiones…

\- Señor Ouji- Se escuchó una voz femenina entre la multitud

\- ¡Miren! Es la chica Briefs- Comentó uno de los empresarios que rodeaban al magnate aludido

\- Señor Ouji, necesito hablar con usted- Insistió la chica con el rostro visiblemente descompuesto

\- No hay nada que aclarar. Si tiene dudas busque en la propuesta que adjunté en su carpeta - Finalizó el hombre de cabello negro, con voz burlona.

Bulma, instintivamente llevó una de sus manos al bolsillo izquierdo de su chaqueta. En él había guardado cada una de las fotografías que revelaban su doble vida. ¿Realmente sería capaz de extorsionarla con esas fotografías? – Señor Ouji- Insistió ella enfadada.

Vegeta Ouji se hartó y se volvió hacia ella con fastidio- ¿Qué?- Preguntó secamente

\- Por favor sígame, necesito hacerle unas preguntas- Finalizó la chica girando sobre sus talones en dirección a una pasillo de aulas.

El magnate la siguió sin ánimos, solo por evitar una escena frente de sus colegas. Luego de abandonar el sector que estaba repleto de personas, encontraron un ala alejada del bullicio. En el lugar, Bulma se adelantó a abrir una de las puertas aledañas, guiándolo a una habitación vacía.

\- ¿Qué quiere de mí?- Preguntó la chica, enfrentándolo, con un nudo en la garganta

Para Ouji era un verdadero espectáculo ver a la estudiante en tal estado. Siempre la había visto hacerle frente a los que la desafiaban, siempre valiente y temeraria, y, con lo poco que la conocía, podía adivinar que era una chica fuerte, que no se dejaba amedrentar fácilmente. Verla al borde del llanto parecía algo que no dejaba de impactarlo. Solo se dignó a sonreírle

\- ¡Responda!- Insistió ella con el alma en un hilo. Bulma estaba confundida, acorralada y desesperada- Acaso...- Murmuró confundida. Sin pensarlo demasiado caminó hacia él y se aferró a su cuello con intenciones de besarlo

\- ¡Suéltame!- Gritó él alejándola con violencia

\- ¿Acaso no es esto lo que quiere, señor Ouji?- Gritó ella, mordiéndose la lengua automáticamente, asustada por pensar que alguien pudiera oírla desde afuera.

El hombre rio a carcajadas, burlándose en su cara - ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? Trabajarás para mí, y punto-

\- ¿Es una broma?… ¡Bastardo! – Gritó enfurecida, sintiéndose mucho más humillada que antes. Se tomó cabeza, harta de todo - Ya tengo un trato con otra persona – Soltó ella, orgullosa – No me interesa lo que revele hoy. De todas formas este inversionista ya sabe todo sobre mí. A él no le importará lo que usted tenga que decir- Dijo finalmente sin analizar bien la situación.

\- ¿Realmente no te interesa? ¿Y crees que a tu madre tampoco le interesaría?-

\- ¡Maldito! ¡Ni siquiera se atreva a nombrarla!- Gritó perdiendo el control con solo pensar que ella pudiese enterarse de su trabajo en el Danubio.

\- Sabía que lo harías difícil- Suspiró él- Si te niegas…- Advirtió tomando su teléfono- Tendré que filtrar esto- Dijo mientras reproducía un video de ambos mientras se besaban en la habitación de la chica.

\- ¿Qué?- Preguntó ella, retóricamente- Era una trampa…- Comenzó a entenderlo todo

\- ¿Realmente creíste que un hombre como yo podría interesarse en una basura como tú?– Dijo orgulloso, sin evitar la sonrisa

La peliturquesa tragó en seco sintiendo su estómago revuelto al recordar que, por un minuto, estuvo a punto de entregarse a él. " _El maldito solo quería algo con qué chantajearme"_ pensó con amargura.

Vegeta Ouji no era estúpido, y sabía que una difamación sobre su trabajo podía ser perfectamente negable, sin embargo el video de ambos dejaba menos cosas a la imaginación.

\- No obtendrá nada de mí- Murmuró enfurecida.

\- Bien, por fortuna hay muchos periodistas presentes- Amenazó el magnate

\- ¿Por qué hacer todo esto?-

" _Nadie se ríe de mí, niña"_ , pensó el empresario.

Y ya no había opciones.

Bulma salió a toda velocidad de la habitación, enfurecida y frustrada. ¿Cómo era posible que todo por lo que había trabajado se derrumbara ahora? Justo cuando su vida comenzaría a ordenarse, caería en manos de un hombre cruel y fraudulento. Lo peor era pensar en que sus cápsulas estarían ensuciadas por los negocios de Ouji… Sin mencionar que perjudicaría a los Son y no tenía seguridad si podría pagar sus deudas. Después de todo, Ouji no le había ofrecido ni un centavo. ¿Y qué harían Gokú y Milk? Esta era su oportunidad para vivir tranquilos de una vez por todas. ¡Todo se venía abajo!

\- ¡Briefs! ¡Al escenario!- Llamaba el profesor Gero, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

El momento había llegado y debía tomar su decisión.

\- Industrias Ouji- Pronunció Bulma en el escenario, frente a toda la audiencia, sin tener el valor de elevar la vista. Sabía que se toparía con las miradas acusantes y confundidas de sus amigos, su madre y Raditz. Luego de una pequeña ceremonia la chica fue invitada a bajar del escenario…

\- ¡Teníamos un trato!- Reclamó un hombre alto e imponente, avanzando entre la multitud. Gritaba sin importarle lo que los demás opinaran

\- ¿Bulma?- Preguntó Milk acercándose a su amiga. La señora Briefs había quedado al cuidado de Gokú - ¿El señor Ouji te obligó?- Adivinó Milk, susurrando al oído de su amiga, recordando que aún estaban rodeados de personas.

" _Que nadie se entere de esto… O todos lo sabrán"_ , recordó las palabras del magnate - Me ofreció mucho dinero- Mintió la chica, con notoria vergüenza-

\- ¿Vas a explicarme lo que ocurrió?- Insistía Raditz

\- Señor Raditz, le pagaré todo - Calmó la peliturquesa, con voz rendida

\- ¡Eso no me interesa! Hiciste una promesa, ibas a hacer un trato conmigo. Sabías que esto nos beneficiaría a todos…- Reclamaba el mayor de los Son

 _Bulma, Milk, Gokú y Raditz se encontraban compartiendo en un pequeño pero hermoso local, bebiendo té a media tarde…_

 _\- Como les dije, si esto resulta me independizaré de la familia, y los negocios de mi hermano- Comentaba Raditz_

 _\- Eso significa que si tú y Bulma se asocian ¿yo quedaré libre?- Preguntó el menor_

 _\- Exacto. Me ocuparé al 100% del proyecto de la Sirena- Respondió Raditz- Y así ya no dependerás de mí. Podrás hacer tus propios tratos ¿Qué te parece?-_

 _\- Al fin… podremos estar juntos Milk- Celebró Gokú_

¿Cómo evitar arrepentirse de las decisiones tomadas cuando destruías las esperanzas de tus amigos?

\- Perdóname, Milk- Rogó Bulma sin poder enfrentarla

\- Solo dime qué sucede, por favor. Te conozco y sé que el dinero no te habría llevado a tomar una decisión como esta- Rogó la pelinegra, visiblemente afectada, tratando de portarse comprensiva y amable. Pero no podía dejar de admitir que la decisión de Bulma, destruía por completo las ilusiones de aliarse con Gokú de una vez por todas.

La peliturquesa solo pudo morderse el labio y agachar su cabeza. Ya no podía seguir luchando contra todo y contra todos…

En ese momento debía asumir su derrota.

* * *

\- Así que trabajarán juntos- Observó Roshi sentando en su escritorio – Deberías reintegrarte a nuestro equipo, Krillin. Ahora es cuando más te necesito-

\- Nunca volveré a trabajar con ustedes. Lo apoyaré en lo que pueda, maestro. Pero esa ya no es mi vida-

\- Como sea… Ahora debes mantener vigilada a la chica-

\- Lo entiendo- Respondió el casero cortando la llamada

\- ¿Qué sucederá ahora?- Preguntaba Onsekiz a su lado

\- Tengo que pedirte que la vigiles en el Danubio. Sé que es demasiado pero…-

\- Ya sabes que tengo un precio- Respondió ella ocultando su preocupación.

* * *

Pasaron varios días, y luego de haber viajado a dejar a su madre, Bulma volvió a la Capital del Norte sabiendo que su destino la esperaba. Esa mañana recibió un llamado urgente de la secretaria de gerencia de Industrias Ouji indicándole que debía presentarse a las oficinas de la empresa para comenzar a trabajar en su proyecto. Con evidente molestia aceptó la tarea y se dirigió directamente a las oficinas principales de la multinacional.

No tardó mucho en viajar por la ciudad para encontrarse con la joven que la había citado. Llegó a un parque industrial laberíntico, repleto de edificios con fachadas de espejos. Buscó la torre administrativa, y al llegar fue atendida sin ningún privilegio…

\- Hola, mi nombre es Bulma Briefs y…-

\- Tenga- Respondió la recepcionista del edificio- Esta es una lista de indicaciones del señor Ouji. El laboratorio en el que trabajará se encuentra en el edificio vecino, en el subterráneo. Por favor, lea con cuidado las indicaciones-

\- Pero…- Comenzó a decir Bulma

\- Lea las indicaciones- Insistió secamente

Con la cabeza llena de dudas se sentó en uno de los sillones dispuestos en el lugar, abrió el sobre amarillo que le había entregado, y comenzó a leer.

 _Bulma Briefs es nombrada como nueva ayudante del Dr. Smith para trabajar en el nuevo laboratorio de investigación, con las siguientes condiciones:_

 _* Desde hoy debe cumplir un horario diurno de 7.00 a 18.00 horas._

 _* Debe cumplir este horario meticulosamente. No se admitirán faltas._

 _* Desde el primer día deberá realizar informes diarios al encargado del laboratorio con sus avances._

 _* Deberá entregar su planificación y los detalles de la idea presentada en el evento de North Tech, al encargado del laboratorio._

 _* El nuevo nombre del producto que construirá será "Capsulas Ouji"._

 _* En caso de abandonar el proyecto, Industrias Ouji será considerado autor del producto final._

 _* Deberá firmar este documento aceptando las condiciones del trabajo para poder acceder al laboratorio._

 _* En caso de no firmar, reprobará la actividad y será notificado a su universidad. De esta forma, automáticamente, su carrera se dará por truncada y reprobada._

\- ¿¡Qué!?- Gritó la chica sin importa el lugar en que se encontraba, o si los presentes la escuchaban- ¡Necesito hablar con el señor Ouji!- Exigió la científica golpeando el mesón del recibidor

\- Es imposible. El señor Ouji dio órdenes explícitas de no ser molestado. Él no tiene intenciones de reunirse con usted… en ningún momento- Respondió la recepcionista

" _Primero me busca, trata de ofrecerme dinero por sexo, luego me chantajea ¿y ahora me ignora?"_ pensó enfurecida. Sin autorizaciones comenzó a avanzar por el pasillo hasta que fue detenida por unos 20 hombres que guardaban el lugar. Y lo entendió… El tipo quería manipularla de todas las formas posibles. Tranquilizándose retrocedió en su camino y decidió salir del edificio, zafándose de la recepcionista y los guardias.

A las afueras, respiró hondo queriendo volver al equilibrio. _"¿Quién se cree que es?",_ se preguntó a sí misma enfurecida. Con la mirada buscó el sendero que la llevaría a las afueras del complejo... Pero, en el fondo, sabía que abandonar este proyecto no era una opción. Si se iba de aquel lugar le daría motivos a Ouji para pedir que reprobaran esta tarea y así jamás podría titularse. Por supuesto, el magnate también lo sabía. La chica giró en sus talones y alzó la vista hacia lo alto, buscando el último piso de la torre administrativa, " _Debe estar ahí_ ", pensó con algo de rabia. Las cartas estaban sobre la mesa, y era momento de tomar una decisión, tenía dos opciones, la primera era acceder a firmar ese acuerdo o simplemente, conservar su orgullo y tirar todo a la basura. " _No firmaré ese estúpido acuerdo",_ pensó decidida. Encontraría una tercera opción, a como diese lugar, y emprendió camino al edificio contiguo en donde se encontraba el laboratorio.

\- Buenos días- Saludó con amabilidad a un hombre que guardaba la entrada del lugar- Mi nombre es Bulma Briefs, la nueva becada del Señor Ouji-

\- La estábamos esperando, señorita Briefs. Sin embargo necesito que haya pasado por recepción para poder autorizar su ingreso al laboratorio. Me parece que tenía que firmar un documento de conformidad-

\- Claro, pero la secretaria personal del señor Ouji comentó algunos errores en el documento, y no pude firmarlo

\- Entiendo- Respondió el amable hombre- Quizás debería llamarla…-

\- Bueno… a decir verdad, ella me pidió que no lo comentara con otros empleados. Si el señor Ouji se entera de su error, él podría enfadarse y despedirla- Murmuró atenta a la reacción del hombre- Me rogó que volviera a su oficina más tarde para firmar el acuerdo- Dijo convincentemente

\- No debería dejarla pasar… Pero si el señor Ouji se entera de esto…- Respondió el hombre temeroso

¿Cómo era posible que el solo nombrar al maldito, generara tanto miedo en sus empleados? El hombre parecía preocupado, y desistió al imaginar que no solo podría generarle problemas a la secretaria, sino que podría malhumorar al magnate, haciendo que todos se vieran afectados.

\- Señorita Briefs, debería grabar sus huellas digitales en el sistema para que fuesen reconocidos por los sensores de las puertas, sin embargo…

\- Entiendo. Lo haremos luego… Solo déjeme entrar- Tranquilizó la chica sin querer causar más problemas. Agradeciendo su suerte, siguió al hombre que se disponía a guiarla hacia el interior del recinto. Tuvo extremo cuidado al observar los sistemas de seguridad del lugar queriendo encontrar un modo de burlarlos para entrar a los laboratorios por su cuenta. Fueron 4 puertas previas, en las que debería ingresar su huella para poder abrirse paso hasta el laboratorio principal, y esto no dejaba de llamarle la atención. " _Todo está muy resguardado"_ pensó sin perder detalle del camino.

El hombre le entregó algunas llaves de emergencia- Aquí está- Dijo, finalmente, deteniéndose frente a una gran puerta de metal.

La peliturquesa agradeció la ayuda del hombre y tomando algo de confianza se aventuró a empujar el gran portal… Una brillante luz la encegueció por unos minutos, al parecer grandes focos iluminaban el lugar en el que trabajaría. Cuando se adaptó a las condiciones, notó que el laboratorio estaba instalado en una enorme dependencia, una sala con unos 10 metros de altura, e incalculable fondo. Todo estaba reluciente, los equipos no habían sido despojados de sus embalajes, estaban completamente nuevos. Paseó por el lugar descubriendo distintos sectores, abastecidos de herramientas, materiales, y enormes dispositivos con los que trabajaría. " _Esto es un sueño"_ , murmuró sorprendida y emocionada al ver todo a su alrededor. Por un momento olvidó la extorsión, el chantaje y los malos momentos, y se dejó seducir por todo a su alrededor… " _Casi como en casa…"_ , pensó dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro

\- Señorita Briefs- Una voz masculina interrumpió su ensoñación

\- Eh…- Balbuceó la chica, intimidada por un grupo de hombres que la saludaban- Buenos días-

\- Señorita Briefs, soy el Dr. Smith, especialista en hidráulica. Es realmente un honor trabajar con usted-

\- El honor es todo mío- Respondió con amabilidad

\- Le presento al Dr. Ashil, experto en programación. El Dr. Tyan, nuestro químico industrial y el joven Tai, quien se encuentra terminando sus estudios en robótica-

\- Mucho gusto- Comentó la chica - ¿Y quién es el jefe de este laboratorio?-

\- Usted- Interrumpió el joven Tai. Sin embargo luego de algunos empujones y murmullos de los científicos el joven se retractó- Es el Dr. Ashil… digo… el Dr. Smith- Titubeó el chico

" _Hay algo que no cuadra"_ , pensó la peliturquesa al ver el nerviosismo de los presentes – Algo me dice que no recuerdan lo que debían decirme- Dijo burlona

\- Bueno, por ahora eso no es importante- Respondió Smith entre toses- Señorita Briefs, el inventario del laboratorio está completo, y queríamos saber su opinión antes de ubicar los equipos. Debemos desembalarlos para comenzar a trabajar- Comentó el Dr. Smith, de buena gana.

Con la ayuda de algunos técnicos instalaron los equipos con gran rapidez y organizaron el laboratorio.

\- Espero que disculpe al joven Tai, es un muchacho brillante, sin embargo, no sabe cuándo debe mantener la boca cerrada- Comentó el Dr. Smith acercándose a la chica Briefs, quien supervisaba el trabajo de dos ayudantes.

\- A veces es preferible tener cerca a alguien imprudente pero sincero- Contestó ella con intenciones de sacarle algo de información.

El anciano titubeó, riendo con nerviosismo, mostrando que ocultaba algo – Señorita Briefs, me pone en una situación complicada-

\- Bajo las órdenes de Ouji todo parece complicado- Murmuró graciosa- Dr. Smith, ¿realmente quiere trabajar junto a mí, o lo obligaron a hacer esta tarea?- Preguntó queriendo probar al hombre.

\- Por supuesto que deseo trabajar con usted- Respondió emocionado - Por muchos años tuve la intención de proponerle una sociedad a su padre…-

\- ¿Conoció a mi padre?- Preguntó sorprendida

\- Claro, Briefs siempre fue mejor alumno que yo en la universidad- Rió de buena gana- Tenía muchas ideas que me hubiera gustado desarrollar junto a él. Pero cuando tuve el valor de ir a buscarlo, ya era tarde. Lamento mucho su pérdida… En realidad no solo fue una pérdida para usted, al fin y al cabo, el mundo perdió a una de sus grandes mentes-

\- Gracias- Respondió Bulma, sinceramente

\- Quizás le parezca que no somos gente de confianza… En realidad, sé que no es aceptable comenzar el desarrollo de un producto en un ambiente así, pero… Debe entender que muchas veces las situaciones se ponen difíciles- Comentó con algo de tristeza

\- Aceptaré gustosa de trabajar con usted, sin embargo necesito saber la verdad…-

El hombre tragó en seco, guardando silencio por unos segundos - Tai no le mintió, usted será realmente el jefe de laboratorio, y el autor intelectual de su proyecto. Pero el señor Ouji nos "pidió" que no le diéramos beneficio alguno. Al parecer quiere presionarla para que abandone el desarrollo del producto a mitad de camino para…-

\- Para quedarse con los derechos de las cápsulas- Continuó ella entendiendo la situación- ¿Sabía usted que me pediría traspasar la autoría de las Cápsulas a su corporación?-

\- ¿Qué? ¿Realmente haría algo como eso?- Dijo el científico, espantado

\- Es lo que quiere y no lo permitiré. No dejaré que me manipule, Dr. Smith. Es más… acabo de entrar a este lugar sin autorización porque me negué a firmar un acuerdo que detalla lo que acabo de contarle-

\- Pero…- Titubeó el hombre mirando hacia arriba, entendiendo que las cámaras ya los habrían delatado.

Un fuerte ruido de una puerta abriéndose anunció la llegada de un grupo de hombres vestidos de negro siguiendo a la recepcionista que le había entregado el documento de acuerdo en el edificio administrativo.

\- Es ella- Dijo la mujer apuntándola- Sáquenla de aquí- Ordenó la chica

Automáticamente el grupo de matones se acercó a la científica y la apresaron para echarla, literalmente, a patadas del lugar.

\- ¿¡Qué diablos creen que están haciendo!?- Gritaba Bulma- ¡Soy Bulma Briefs, BÁJENME AHORA!-

Los científicos trataron de interferir al ver a la chica siendo tratada de esa forma por aquellos hombres de seguridad. Se formó todo un alboroto cuando, incluso, el portero del laboratorio quiso explicar la situación a la recepcionista.

De pronto todo enmudeció

\- ¡Señor Ouji!- Gritó la recepcionista, invadida por el miedo.

Vegeta Ouji hacía su entrada en el laboratorio, seguido por un grupo de misteriosos hombres. Supo que no podían haber sido más inoportunos.

\- ¿Qué es esto, Sr. Vegeta?- Preguntó uno de los hombres que lo acompañaban, al ver en la situación en la que estaba la científica.

\- Marina, ¿qué sucede?- El magnate se dirigió a la recepcionista, con fingida ignorancia, ya habiendo adivinado cuál era el problema.

\- Esta chica... entró sin autorización al laboratorio. El personal de seguridad está haciendo su trabajo- Contestó la joven tratando de excusarse.

\- ¿A qué se refiere con eso?- Inquirió otro de los acompañantes

\- Ella no firmó el…- Trató de explicar la recepcionista

\- Basta- Interrumpió Ouji con una seña. No podía permitir que se enteraran del acuerdo que quería hacerle firmar.

Automáticamente los hombres de negro soltaron a Bulma, quien se alejó unos pasos sobándose los brazos, resentidos por tan brusco agarre. La chica no escondió su cara de rabia y rencor luego de lo que había pasado.

\- Sr. Vegeta, ¿hay algún problema? ¿Usted aprueba este comportamiento?- Reprochó uno de sus acompañantes.

Vegeta se veía molesto, seguramente por la desagradable escena y por estar siendo cuestionado – Marina, estás despedida. Tú y estos hombres abandonen las dependencias de mi corporación-

\- ¡Pero, Señor Ouji! ¡Yo solo seguí sus…!- Gritó la recepcionista

\- ¿Quieres volver a tener trabajo en algún otro lugar en este país?- Amenazó el hombre

Sin más comentarios los atacantes de Bulma fueron echados del lugar…

\- ¡Señorita Briefs! ¿Se encuentra bien?- Preguntó el Dr. Smith, mientras él y todo el grupo de trabajadores de laboratorio se acercaban a la chica para asegurarse de que no había recibido mayores daños.

\- Señorita Briefs, lamento este malentendido- Murmuró uno de los acompañantes de Vegeta- Somos representantes de inversiones del Banco Nacional y estamos aquí para conocerla. Hubiésemos querido que esto no se desarrollara de esta forma, ¿se encuentra bien?

Bulma asintió algo impactada…

Mientras, desde unos metros más allá, Vegeta Ouji observaba la escena con recelo. ¿En cuánto tiempo la chiquilla se había ganado el amor de todos? A sus ojos ella no era más que una sabandija con algo de cerebro, alguien que no merecía mayores atenciones, alguien a quien solo se debía manipular.

\- Señorita Briefs, es un honor conocerla- Saludó otro de los representantes de inversiones- Estamos aquí para ver de cerca su lugar de trabajo y preguntar si es que los equipos que adquirimos son de su agrado-

" _Así que esto no es de Ouji?"_ , se preguntó a sí misma- Me parece espléndido- Dijo la chica, recobrando el habla y agradeciendo la preocupación de todos.

\- Seguramente el Señor Ouji ya te habrá comentado los detalles, así que, como sabrás, el Banco Nacional hizo un trato con industrias Ouji a cambio de tenerte como jefe del área de investigación. Nuestros inversionistas apuestan en un 100% por todos tus proyectos y esperamos que, mientras estés en este lugar, no solo realices tu proyecto final en la universidad, sino que impulses una serie de ideas para realizar nuevos productos. Esto beneficiará directamente a Industrias Ouji, pero también será de gran ayuda para el Banco-

" _Así que por eso estaba tan desesperado por tenerme en su empresa…"_ , observó la chica – Claro que el Sr. Ouji me lo había comentado y es por eso que quise unirme a su empresa. Me alegra que el Banco Nacional esté interesado en contribuir a la ciencia – Bulma mintió descaradamente

" _Chica astuta"_ , pensó Vegeta, dilucidando cuál era el juego de la científico. Al parecer quería sacar beneficio de la situación.

\- Esperamos que estés a gusto en este lugar y, si necesitas algo para poder trabajar de forma más cómoda, no dudes en contactarnos – El hombre sacó una pequeña tarjeta de su bolsillo – Puedes comunicarte conmigo directamente. Aunque no creo que haga falta, estamos seguros de que el señor Vegeta te tendrá bien atendida-

" _¡JA! Si supieran todo lo que he vivido junto a este imbécil"_ – Gracias, espero que el Señor Ouji les haya hablado de mi petición- Sonrió Bulma con cara de inocencia

" _¿Petición?"_ , se preguntó Ouji entrecerrando los ojos, presintiendo el peligro.

\- Solo puse una condición para trabajar por completo en este lugar… Quiero tramitar las patentes y derechos de mis inventos. Yo seré autora intelectual y material de mis productos, y ustedes podrán comerciarlos-

\- El señor Vegeta no nos había comentado nada sobre eso…- Respondió uno de los hombres, sorprendido

\- No lo hice porque eso no es posible- Se defendió Ouji, sin importarle comenzar una discusión

\- Estoy segura de que es posible… Al menos eso me pareció cuando la familia Son me ofreció trabajar con ellos. Me temo que si mi única exigencia no es cumplida no podré trabajar junto a ustedes- Desafió Bulma

Vegeta la miró enfrentándola, " _¿Cómo se atreve? ¿Está amenazándome?"_ , pensó invadido por la rabia. Esa chica era más peligrosa y astuta de lo que había juguetes para la científico, y por otro lado esa chica de clase baja… Si supieran que ella era una insignificante bailarina en imaginado. Justo en ese momento, en frente de los inversionistas, lo ponía entre la espada y pared, aprovechándose de su situación.

\- No se preocupe, señorita Briefs. Me encargaré personalmente de atender su requerimiento. Entiendo su preocupación y me ocuparé de que sus proyectos sean totalmente suyos-

¿Acaso iba a dejar que siguieran burlándose de él en su cara? Por un lado esta manga de mugrosos representantes tratando de tomar decisiones en su propia compañía, ocupando sus propios espacios para comprar juguetes para la chiquilla. Y por otra parte estaba ella, la mugrosa estudiante, ¿qué sucedería si supieran de su doble vida y sus bailes nocturnos en un club de poca monta?…

\- Fue un agrado conocerla. Espero verla en la junta de la próxima semana, para que nos muestre algún impresionante avance de su trabajo- Comentó uno de los representantes queriendo sonar amable, pero dejando ver que estarían atentos a el ritmo de trabajo que tuviera ese laboratorio.

Sin esperar a Ouji el grupo de los representantes se retiró del lugar.

Bulma sonrió triunfante, ¿cuándo iba a pensar que las cosas saldrían tan bien? Estaba mucho más tranquila y segura, sin embargo todo ese positivismo desapareció cuando vio la cara desfigurada por la rabia de Vegeta Ouji. El tipo parecía despedir una extraña energía desde su cuerpo, amenazando a todos a su alrededor.

\- Salgan… de aquí- Ouji habló impaciente

\- ¿Señor?- Inquirió uno de los científicos, quien al parecer no había escuchado con claridad

\- ¡DIJE QUE SALGAN DE MI LABORATORIO! ¡AHORAA!- El grito del magnate se escuchó hasta la torre administrativa, haciendo que absolutamente todos quisieran abandonar el subterráneo lo más pronto posible.

Bulma sabía que algo terrible venía, sin embargo tratando de pasar desapercibida y aprovechando la situación, se unió a sus demás compañeros queriendo salir del lugar junto a ellos. Una fuerte mano morena la detuvo. Solo el gélido contacto hizo que su piel se erizara. Sentía miedo como nunca antes…

Cuando el lugar estuvo vacío, Vegeta Ouji se plantó en frente de la chica para encararla.

\- ¿En qué estabas pensando?- Preguntó con extraña calma

\- ¿Ah?- Murmuró fingiendo inocencia

Sin poder aguantar más su rabia se abalanzó hacia ella con intenciones de golpearla.

\- ¡No puedes golpearme! Si los inversionistas se enteran…-

\- ¿Realmente crees que tengo tanto interés en hacer tratos con ellos? ¡Te mataré con mis propias manos en este momento!- Amenazó el magnate

Era cierto. La paciencia de Vegeta Ouji tenía límites acotados. " _¿Realmente sería capaz de golpearme?"_ se preguntó, y la respuesta era obvia. Debía buscar pronto un trato que la sacara de ese aprieto, o de seguro él acabaría con ella - Espera, por favor- Rogó sin dejar de alejarse por el miedo- No hay que llegar a estos límites... Yo trabajaré para ti- Dijo suavizando la voz. Ese era el momento en que debía domar a la bestia o ser devorada por él

Vegeta caminaba hacia de forma amenazante, sin detenerse – Vas a arrepentirte…-

\- Espera… - Pronto sintió el choque de su espalda contra la pared y supo que no había escapatoria – Por favor- Murmuraba sintiendo cómo sus piernas temblaban. Verlo ahí frente a ella, con ese aire amenazante le hizo entender que había entrado en un juego mucho más peligroso de lo que había pensado- Vegeta... trabajaré para ti y… haré todo lo que me pidas- Prometió intentando tomar control de la situación

\- ¿Realmente crees que ganarás?- Preguntó acercándose a ella, tanto que invadió su espacio personal- Tengo a los mejores abogados del país. Aunque esos inútiles te consigan derechos de autoría de las cápsulas, de todas formas serán mías luego de llevarte a un juzgado-

" _Es cierto"_ , pensó la chica - Te propongo un trato…- Se atrevió a decir

\- ¿Tú? ¿Un trato conmigo? No me hagas reír- Respondió aprisionando su pecho y cuello con su antebrazo, aprisionándola con fuerza – Ya deja de hablar. Nada va a salvarte de esta…-

\- Me tendrás día y noche trabajando aquí- Prometió la chica, comenzando a sentir dolor

\- Basta- Ordenó el hombre presionándola cada vez más, con intenciones de asfixiarla

\- Crearé algo mucho más espectacular que esas cápsulas- Reveló ella conteniendo su llanto

Un destello brilló en los ojos del magnate…

" _Ya tengo tu atención…"_ pensó Bulma - ¿Acaso crees que esas cápsulas son lo mejor que puedo construir? – Preguntó sin tener respuesta – Tengo en mente diseñar la plataforma de construcción más grande y eficiente del planeta. En ella construirás cosas inimaginables. ¿Qué te parecería construir todo tipo de vehículos y edificios en un mismo lugar y exportarlos en mis cápsulas?-

\- ¿Crees que voy a creer que una sabandija como tú podría llegar a hacer algo como eso?-

\- Pruébame- Desafió la chica- Y te daré… un porcentaje de responsabilidad en los derechos de ese invento-

Ouji parecía inamovible, casi petrificado con el ceño fruncido y su cuerpo petrificado presionando a la chica. Pasaron varios minutos y no hubo reacción de su atacante, él parecía en trance.

\- ¿Vegeta?- Llamó la chica pidiendo una respuesta

\- Para ti, soy el señor Ouji- Corrigió el hombre

El tiempo parecía infinito… Bulma comenzó a sentirse intimidada por la pesada mirada sobre ella. Se agitó un poco al recordar algunos otros cruces de miradas con el empresario. " _Esa noche en mi habitación"_ … pensó sonrojándose – Por favor dí algo… diga algo- Dijo desviando la mirada

\- Si te mato ahora, será rápido. En cambio, si espero más tiempo, te haré sufrir- Amenazó- ¿Estás segura de poder soportarlo?- Preguntó Vegeta

\- ¿Qué?- Ella no podía entender sus palabras.

\- Te daré una semana para que me muestres el diseño de esa plataforma tan grandiosa… Si no quedo conforme, me encargaré de llevarte al límite. Y ahí, desearás no haber nacido- Aclaró el magnate

Bulma lo escuchaba con atención. Tragó en seco – Bien- Dijo de pronto.

Automáticamente fue soltada por el hombre y abandonada en el lugar… Respiró aliviada, sin que el sentimiento de miedo la abandonara.

* * *

Conducía su viejo automóvil amarillo por las carreras de la Capital del Norte. Habían pasado varios días desde el incidente en la presentación del proyecto de Bulma, sin embargo aún no podía quitarse el mal sabor de boca. ¿Que cómo se sentía? Era esa sensación que se tiene al ver destruida una esperanza, una posibilidad de cambiar tu vida. Claro que no culpaba a su amiga peliturquesa por lo ocurrido, sabía que la chica lucharía tanto por ella como por Gokú en cualquier caso, pero eso no podía consolarla. Desde ese día no había visto a su amiga, y aún le daba vueltas en la mente ese repentino cambio de decisión. " _Vegeta Ouji me ofreció mucho dinero"_ recordaba lo que ella dijo. Eso no dejaba de preocuparla. Bulma había vivido en pobreza desde hace mucho, y estaba segura de que no traicionaría a sus amigos por dinero. ¿Acaso Ouji la estaba extorsionando?

Como siempre bajó la velocidad dos calles antes de llegar al Danubio y observó hacia el interior de una pequeña cafetería que recibía conductores de camiones. Sonrió melancólica al observar al gran hombre dentro del local, quien, se sentaba en la primera mesa a vigilarlo todo. Con tristeza notó que parecía un poco más anciano que el día anterior… Afortunadamente nadie podría reconocerla, ya que, como todos los días, se cubría con gafas oscuras y un pañuelo para cubrir su cabello.

\- Que temprano llegas- Escuchó una voz femenina, casi como un saludo

\- Hola Onsekiz- Respondió la pelinegra

\- ¿Te ocurre algo? Estás muy pálida – Comentó, intranquila, acercándose para tocar su frente – Tienes fiebre- La rubia fruncía el ceño.

\- La verdad es que esta mañana me sentí extraña. Quizás sea el clima- Respondió la pelinegra sobándose la sien.

\- Debes cuidarte- Comentó la rubia con notoria preocupación, pero excesiva sensibilidad para su gusto – Si te enfermas, ni creas que te reemplazaré- Corrigió su actitud de inmediato, recibiendo una sonrisa muda – Bulma llamó hace un rato, aparecerá por aquí en algunas horas- Informó la rubia

\- ¿Es en serio?- Inquirió Milk abriendo sus ojos por completo

\- ¿Por qué te sorprende?- Preguntó Onsekiz

\- Ehm… no lo sé- La pelinegra quiso ocultar su preocupación

\- Vamos, dímelo- Insistió la rubia, ya habiendo sido atrapada por la curiosidad

\- No es nada-

\- ¿Acaso es por lo que ocurrió con Vegeta Ouji?- Soltó la rubia

Milk paró en seco. ¿Acaso era tan evidente? ¿O era que Onsekiz sabía algo más? Y pronto recordó la escena de Onsekiz de hace algunas semanas… - Tú sabes algo, Onsekiz. Trataste de advertirle a Bulma-

\- Quizás si hubiese hablado antes, las cosas habrían cambiado- Murmuró perdida

\- Siempre hemos sabido que Ouji es un tipo fraudulento con muchos líos con la ley- Aclaró Milk

\- ¿Crees que eso es lo que me preocupa?... y ahora que Bulma trabajará en su compañía-

\- ¡Dime lo que sabes!- Exigió la pelinegra tomando a su compañera por los hombros

\- No puedo. Solo puedo decirte que esta vez es grave. Si Bulma no se aleja pronto, acabará metida en líos-

\- ¡Onsekiz!- Rogaba Milk

\- Escucha…- Susurró en su oído- No podemos hablar de esto en voz alta y no puedo revelarte nada. Pero sé que puedes averiguarlo por ti misma… Debes hacerlo-

¿Era cierto? ¿Realmente era tan grave como para no poder hablar libremente de esto? La razón más obvia era que podían estar siendo vigiladas. ¿Y quién se atrevería a hacer algo así? No podía borrar su cara de espanto luego de lo que había escuchado. ¿Acaso todas estaban en peligro ahora?

\- ¡Hola!- Un animoso saludo las interrumpió - Preferí venir antes para saludarlas… ¿ocurre algo?- Bulma parecía impactada, plantada en la puerta del vestidor.

\- ¡Nada!- Onsekiz tomó su chaqueta y una cajetilla de cigarrillos, y se esfumó.

Milk estaba en silencio, petrificada, parecía aún perdida sacando conclusiones.

\- Necesito hablar contigo- Se acercó la peliturquesa con suavidad- Escucha... sé que quizás estés enfadada por lo que ocurrió, pero realmente no tengo más explicaciones. Solo quiero decirte que estás en todo tu derecho de sentirte traicionada… pero quiero pedirte que nunca olvides que eres mi mejor amiga, y jamás te haría daño. Perdóname… te prometo que cuando pueda, yo…-

Bulma fue súbitamente interrumpido por un abrazo de su amiga.

\- ¿Milk?- Preguntó confundida luego de algunos minutos de silencio.

De pronto sintió que el cuerpo de su amiga pesaba demasiado. Pronto notó que se había desmayado

Un interminable camino de luces guiaba su camino…

Despertó en una habitación totalmente blanca y brillante, en ella le costó recobrar la vista.

\- ¡Milk! ¿Estás bien?- Preguntaba la peliturquesa

\- ¿Dónde estoy?- Preguntó la pelinegra tratando de observar su alrededor

\- Te trajimos a un centro clínico. Sabía que algo extraño estaba pasando, te veías muy débil- Argumentó Onsekiz

\- Me siento bien, ahora- Calmó la pelinegra sonriendo- ¿Y el Danubio?-

\- No te preocupes, la señora Baba solucionará todo- Respondió la rubia

\- ¿Sientes dolor?- Preguntaba Bulma tomando la mano de su amiga

Antes de que la chica pudiera responder, el sonido agudo de la puerta las interrumpió dejando entrar a un hombre vestido con una bata blanca.

\- Buenas noches, soy el médico de turno- Se presentó el amable y joven médico

\- Díganos, ¿qué le ocurrió a Milk?- Exigió Bulma

\- Debió ser el cansancio, me he sentido así desde la mañana- Comentó Milk

\- ¿Realmente solo fue eso?- Insistió Onsekiz al médico

\- Señoritas, cálmense- Rogó el médico, amablemente- Cuando llegó aquí le realizamos una serie de exámenes, según nos comentó Onsekiz, usted no sufre desmayos con regularidad- Comentaba el hombre

\- Es cierto- Respondió la pelinegra

\- Usted se encuentra en perfectas condiciones. No era necesario traerla al centro, sin embargo es una suerte que haya sido así…- Sonreía el hombre con aire enigmático

\- ¿A qué se refiere?- Preguntaba Bulma

\- ¿¡Podría decirlo de una vez!?- Exigió Onsekiz

\- Está bien- Sonrió el hombre- Señorita Milk, usted está embarazada-

El silencio invadió la sala…

* * *

Chan!

Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que excelente, y que hayan empezado el año con las mejores vibras. En primer lugar quiero disculparme por haber tardado tanto en actualizar esta historia, la verdad es que tuve un periodo muy atareado y tuve que dejar de escribir. Afortunadamente este 2017 me ha traído nuevas ideas y energías, por lo que pretendo seguir escribiendo con toda motivación. En segundo lugar quiero prometer que subiré el siguiente capítulo (que ya está en producción), lo más pronto posible. Me doy licencia para desearles mucho éxito para este año (porque no lo había hecho anteriormente), para todos los que estén cansados, deprimidos o perdidos, les mando mis energías para que puedan encontrar nuevas metas y ánimo para seguir adelante, y para los que están motivados, también les mando buenas vibras para que sigan así.

Quiero agradecer de todo corazón sus comentarios porque, en los momentos en que estaba más desconectada de esta historia, me motivaron a seguir. Estoy aquí escribiendo nuevamente gracias a ustedes. Gracias por gustar de lo que escribo, porque es por completo para ustedes :)

Espero que comenten qué les pareció, espero sus críticas, aportes, ideas, reclamos, saludos, etc. Esto es recíproco, a ustedes les gusta leerme, y a mí me encanta leerlos a ustedes! De todo corazón espero que les haya gustado este retome, y no duden que vienen muchas más sorpresas.

Los quiero! Besos, abrazos y energía positiva para todos ustedes.

Nos leemos.

Pily.-


End file.
